Dear, Author!
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Kyungsoo, penulis cerita fiksi online yang tiba-tiba mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghidupkan tokoh fiksi buatannya. Kai, tokoh fiksi buatan Kyungsoo, yang malah membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terlalu dalam. It's a Kaisoo love story. Bad summary / KaiSoo / Other OTPs / exoblackpepper
1. Chapter 1

**Dear, Author!**

.

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Other Cast: EXO members

.

Author: Kimjongwinn

.

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. this is originally my story

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read.

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

><p>"KYAA~ Last chapter update!" Riuh seorang yeoja memancing keributan lain yang tak kalah ramai. Seperti biasa, yeoja-yeoja ini selalu berkerumun membicarakan hal-hal berbau K-Pop dan tentu saja, fanfiction. Kerumunan yeoja itu pun segera membuka ponsel mereka dan benar saja kata yeoja pemancing keributan tadi.<p>

"Aahh.. Fanfiction karya D.O-nim memang selalu bagus," ucap salah seorang yeoja diantara kerumunan itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang cerita baru selanjutnya,"

"Hey, kau tidak tau? Katanya D.O-nim tidak akan mempublish fanfiction lagi,"

"Mwo?! Tidakkk,"

Bla, bla, bla. Sepasang telinga dari seorang namja berkulit putih susu dan bermata bulat menangkap pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja tadi dari awal sampai habis. Selain bermaksud menguping, suara mereka juga terlalu kencang dan heboh.

"Hey Dyo-dyo," panggil seorang namja sambil duduk di depan meja Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat tadi.

"Chennn," Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Chen.

"Kau kenapa lagi, D.O-nim? Oh tak perlu dijawab. Pasti tentang kelanjutan cerita konyolmu itu," Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi.

"Ssstt! Jangan panggil aku dengan pen-name kuuu," Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya. "Nanti mereka tauuu," bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunjuk kerumunan yeoja tadi.

"Kkk. Bodoh, mereka tak akan tau. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau jadi menutup account-mu itu?"

"Aku masih belum tau, Chen-ah.. Mungkin aku hanya akan hiatus,"

"Hiatus sampai ujian selesai?" Sahabat sejak kecil Kyungsoo itu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang sedaritadi membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Aaaaah diamlah dulu Jongdae-yaaaaa," Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap laptopnya nanar sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ayolah otakku yang pintar, kumohon bekerjalah.." Kyungsoo bicara sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke kepala. Jongdae atau Chen yang duduk di depan bangku Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bicara sendiri? Dengar tuh penjelasan Junmyeon seonsaengnim,"

TUKK!

Sebatang spidol tiba-tiba menghantam puncak kepala Chen.

"Selamat, Kim Jongdae! Pesananmu sudah sampai dengan selamat, sekarang kerjakan soal di depan," senyum guru matematika itu. Chen yang daritadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya pun mau tak mau maju dan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis. Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku paling belakang pun hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Orangtuanya bekerja di Jepang dan mengirimi Kyungsoo uang setiap bulannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar Seoul, karena sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah dilatih untuk mandiri.

Oh iya. Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi di blog nya yang sedang digemari banyak orang terutama yeoja. Tak heran jika ia sejak di sekolah mendengarkan atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja pembaca ceritanya hanya sekedar untuk meningkatkan kualitas ceritanya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah D.O. (kecuali Chen)

Drrt.. drrrt.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. Ada email masuk dari pembaca-pembaca setianya.

[D.O-nim Jjang! Kenapa harus tamatt T.T]

[Ah ceritanya sangat bagusss. Tolong buat sequelnyaaa]

Dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo tak melewatkan satu email pun untuk dibaca. Kebanyakan isinya sama dan sama lagi. Tapi ada satu email yang membuatnya cukup kebingungan.

[D.O-nim, tolong buat cerita romance!]

Romance? Jatuh cinta pun Kyungsoo tak pernah.

"Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan.."

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya asal lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya

"Hmm.. Romance ya.. Kuharap aku bisa membuatnya dengan baik," katanya dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah keajaiban tengah menghampiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya yang mengintip lewat celah tirai jendela menandakan hari telah pagi. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo masih betah bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengawali harinya. Hari ini hari sabtu, saatnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ya apalagi kalau bukan mengarang cerita barunya.

"Hm..." Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, lalu duduk dan mendapati ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo.." suara Kyungsoo masih serak. Orang di seberang sana tidak menjawab Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba jaringan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh si penelepon. Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya , ia pun segera mandi dan bersiap.

"Baiklah... Apa yang harus kutulis ya.." Jemari Kyungsoo lincah memencet-mencet tuts keyboard laptopnya, menuangkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Kyungsoo berkutat di depan laptopnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk karya tulis barunya ini.

"Hahh.. Mungkin aku butuh istirahat sebentar," Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke dapur dan minum segelas _sprite. _Lalu Kyungsoo pun menuju ke ruang tamu untuk sekedar menonton TV dan merilekskan pikirannya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, ia merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri belakangnya.

_Deg! _

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang tangan tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Si..siapa?" Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak bisa berkutik karena ia terlalu takut. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu menghilang dan sesosok lelaki muncul di depannya. Kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya.

"Kai. Aku Kai,"

_Tunggu. Kai? Sepertinya nama itu familiar. _

"Dan aku… Adalah tokoh fiksi buatanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction jadi harap maklum kalau ga gitu seru nyahahahaha<p>

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear, Author!**

.

KaiSoo (Kai x D.O)

.

.

Author's note:

Unlimited thanks to readers (including silent readers kalo ada LOL) for reading my very abstract(?) fanfiction. Saya nulis ff ini sambil ngarep dot com pemirsah hahaha semoga aja nasib author kayak Dio beneran ya(?) Hmmmm thanks juga buat yang uda RnR /tebar wink kai/ and nyempetin buat baca ini FF ^^; capcusss~

.

DFTRNR

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan posisi duduk di tempat yang sama di sofa. Ia ingat persis bagaimana kejadian aneh yang menimpanya kemarin. Jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin bukan? Tapi kenyataannya hidung Kyungsoo menangkap bau asap yang datang dari dapur yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

_Bau apa ini? Jangan-jangan kebakaran!_

Ia reflek bangun dan berlari menuju dapurnya dan menemukan seonggok nasi goreng gosong di atas kompor kesayangannya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, "Hahhh.. Hampir saja.." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Tapi tunggu, nasi goreng? Siapa pula yang memasak selain dirinya di apartemennya? Apa orangtua nya? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo pun bingung.

Bukan hanya tragedi dapur gosong, tetapi ditambah juga dengan shower air yang menyala tanpa ada yang memakai dan stok snack di kulkas Kyungsoo habis. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau ini adalah ulah Chen, walaupun ia memang adalah penghabis snack, tapi ia bisa memasak dan mematikan shower seusai mandi. Awal yang cukup buruk untuk memulai hari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang terletak di beberapa blok dari apartemennya untuk membeli suplai makanan untuk seminggu terakhir ini. Di perjalanannya ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya entah siapa itu dan ketika Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, tak ada siapapun. Mungkin agak horror, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri hari Minggu nya untuk sekedar melanjutkan cerita fiksinya. Mungkin bawaan suasana hatinya yang kurang baik karena kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi makanya inspirasi Kyungsoo buyar seketika.

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan yang sama ketika Kai tiba-tiba muncul.

_Perasaan ini muncul lagi..._

Kyungsoo mengklik tombol save dan membiarkan laptopnya menyala.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana? Kau tidak bosan?" Suara itu. Suara yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"S..sedang apa kau di kasurku?" Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bertingkah seakan dirinya mau diperkosa.

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang tiduran," Kai membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"K..kau sebenarnya siapa sih? Lalu kau ini makhluk apa? Apa aku bisa melihat arwah gentayangan? Katakan apa maumuuu," Kyungsoo menatap Kai horror.

"Aku Kai, aku tokoh fiksi buatanmu, kau tidak sedang melihat arwah gentayangan, dan aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu. Jelas?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tak percaya.

Untuk mengetes apakah Kai bukan arwah, Kyungsoo melempar sebuah bantal kecil di dekatnya ke arah Kai.

"Hey!" Kai menangkap bantal kecil itu. "Kau kenapa sih? Aku tidak salah apa-apa kok malah dihajar,"

"... Apakah kau seorang manusia?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku adalah tokoh fiksi," Kai berdiri lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa itu kau yang membuat dapurku gosong dan membuang air dengan sia-sia. Oh dan juga _snack_ku. Apa itu semua ulahmu?" Kai mengangguk dengan tampang _innocent_. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hanya fiktif belaka hidup di dalam dunia nyata dan mengganggu hidupnya. Kenapa harus aku, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai.

"K..kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo sejujurnya masih agak takut dengan Kai. Ya siapa tahu Kai hanyalah orang gila atau bahkan _psycho _yang mengincar dirinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi 'tokoh fiksi buatannya'.

Kai tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Buatkan aku makanan~" pinta Kai dengan suara manja. Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau menurutinya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Kyungsoo pun berbincang dengan Kai. Bertanya dari A sampai Z tentangnya dan kenapa ia bisa disini, di dunia nyata.

"Jadi kesimpulannya... apa?" Otak Kyungsoo terlalu lemot untuk mencerna kata-kata Kai. Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang Kai katakan. Entah itu karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, atau malah terjebak dalam pesona seorang Kai.

Kai mendengus pelan. Setelah panjang lebar ia menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo, ternyata tidak membuahkan apa-apa.

"Intinya, aku hanya akan muncul kalau kau menulis ceritamu. Lalu aku akan hilang saat kau bangun tidur," Kyungsoo ber-oh-ria. Setidaknya ia 'sedikit' mengerti sekarang.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berjaket merah dengan sedikit bercak air hujan bagian punggung dan pundaknya.

"Chen?" Chen pun masuk ke dalam sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Hujannya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi! Lihat nih aku sampai basah kuyup begini," gerutu Chen.

Kyungsoo melihat Chen berjalan melewati Kai, seperti Kai hanyalah angin lewat.

_Apa itu artinya Kai hanya bisa dilihat oleh aku saja? _

"Jongdae-ah, apa kau tak melihatnya?"

"Nya? Siapa? Kau berhalusinasi?" Berarti dugaan Kyungsoo benar.

"T..tidak. Lupakan saja," Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sambil tersenyum padahal tak ada yang lucu.

Kai hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi. Kai tahu kalau hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melihatnya. Jadi ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan sahabat 'pembuat'nya ini.

Kyungsoo merasa agak risih, takutnya Chen mengira kalau dia gila karena sejak tadi men-clingak-clinguk-an kepalanya padahal tak ada siapapun menurut Chen selain Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

Chen tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau membeli itu semua?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat itu, tak percaya kalau di hadapannya tersaji beberapa buku novel incarannya yang diyakini amat sangat langka untuk dijual di toko buku.

Chen mengangguk. "Kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak membelinya, Kyungsoo-ya. Pamanku kan pengoleksi buku, dia memberiku ini. Maaf-maaf saja ya aku tidak suka membaca apalagi novel-novel seperti itu. Daripada buku itu kutelantarkan, lebih baik kuberikan saja padamu,"

"Kau memberi ini semua padaku? Astaga terima kasih banyak Jongdae-ya!" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Hanya bukulah yang paling ia sayangi. Dan juga Chen. Dan mungkin nanti bisa juga Kai.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 1 subuh tetapi Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Ia sibuk dengan bacaan baru hadiah dari sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo belum merasa mengantuk. Ia merasa ada beban yang semakin memberat di badannya, Kai tertidur di pundaknya. Tadi setelah Chen pulang, Kyungsoo langsung menyibukkan dirinya sambil bersantai duduk bersandar di atas kasur membaca buku barunya. Kai yang bosan pun mau tidak mau ikutan membaca di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup bacaan keempatnya malam ini. Matanya sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Lagipula sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang pelajar yang keesokan harinya akan bersekolah.

Lelaki berkaos putih kebesaran itu membenarkan posisi tidur Kai di sebelahnya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tidur di sebelah Kai dengan posisi agak mendempet karena kasurnya yang sebenarnya _single bed_ tapi malah dipakai untuk dua orang. Tapi Kyungsoo tak keberatan, toh nanti Kai juga menghilang saat ia bangun.

"Selamat malam," Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan sinar remang rembulan menerangi ruangan itu.

Esoknya Kyungsoo tidak menemukan sosok Kai ketika ia membuka matanya. Ketika Kyungsoo melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45AM sedangkan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup pada pukul 08:00AM.

.

.

.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.." Kyungsoo menyeka keringat di dahinya karna ia sedang menjalani hukuman keliling lapangan sekolahnya yang luas selama 20 kali karena terlambat. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan 9 kali putaran. Jujur saja Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa lebih baik mengerjakan 500 soal fisika daripada hukuman fisik seperti ini. Dan sialnya, hanya Kyungsoo seorang yang terlambat pagi itu.

Kyungsoo berlari untuk putaran ke sepuluhnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing, badannya melemas, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit pening di kepalanya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia berada di UKS. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seseorang sedang membaca buku sambil menunggunya siuman. Ia tak kenal dengan orang itu, dari wajahnya sih Kyungsoo menebak kalau ia adalah kakak kelasnya. Orang itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, D.O-nim. Kau sudah sadarkan diri ternyata,"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review replies:

**AnnKyu:** iya ini udah update hahaha xD Kai itu tokoh fiksi come true :3

**Thousand Spring: **iya nih pendek -_,- ini uda lanjut :3

**Cassiopeia1215:** saya juga berharap demikian -_,-

**dinysabrina6: **iya juga ya baru kepikiran(?) nyahaha :3

.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Nada Lim, AnnKyu, GuardMe, opikyung0113, Thousand Spring, Cassiopeia1215, dinysabrina6, puputkyungsoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear, Author!**

.

.

.

KaiSoo (Kai x D.O)

.

.

Disclaimer: This story is MINE. No plagiarism, no silent reading please :)

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

><p><em>Dengan sedikit pening di kepalanya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia berada di UKS. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seseorang sedang membaca buku sambil menunggunya siuman. Ia tak kenal dengan orang itu, dari wajahnya sih Kyungsoo menebak kalau ia adalah kakak kelasnya. Orang itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.<em>

_"Oh, D.O-nim. Kau sudah sadarkan diri ternyata,"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"K..kau.. Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ribuan pertanyaan menyerang otaknya.

_Siapa dia? _

_Bagaimana dia mengenalku? _

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama penaku?_

_Apa Chen membocorkannya?_

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," Ia mengedarkan senyum manisnya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, ingin bersalaman.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia merasa identitasnya terancam, entahlah hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu? Tentang 'D.O-nim'.."

"Kalau kuceritakan sekarang sih mungkin tujuh hari tujuh malam tidak akan selesai," Pemuda ber_eyeliner _tebal itu menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. Ia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hey, namamu Kyungsoo kan?'

"I..iya,"

"Oh berarti benar kau adalah D.O-nim," Tiba-tiba Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya,tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ya kembali ke kelasku, Choi seonsaengnim hanya menyuruhku untuk menemanimu sampai kau sadarkan diri,"

"Itu ada roti dan susu, kau makanlah. Tadi kau pingsan karna kurang asupan makanan," lanjutnya sambil membenarkan poninya.

Entah kenapa nada bicara Baekhyun agak berubah menjadi ketus dan terkesan dingin. Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar UKS karena ia merasa tugasnya sudah selesai dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah Chen yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chen, menatapnya malas, lalu pergi begitu saja melewatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya aku-"

"Tadi itu siapa? Dia mengapakanmu?"

"Dia Baekh-"

"Kau benar-benar tak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Iya Chen aku-"

"Tadi dia berbuat apa disini? Kok dia bisa disini?"

"CHEN!" Kyungsoo merasa frustasi karna Chen terus menerus menanyakan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Kau duduklah dulu, tenangkan dirimu, jangan _over-protective_, aku bukan pacarmu untuk kau tanya-tanya seperti itu," Chen pun duduk di tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya singkat.

"Itu Baekhyun. Dia _sunbae _kita. Sepertinya sih dia dari kelas XII," Kyungsoo menggigit rotinya lalu menatap Chen.

"Ooh.. Wajahnya menyebalkan," cibir Chen dengan ekspresi hey-dia-orang-yang-paling-menyebalkan-sedunia-loh.

"Berhentilah membuat ekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah," kata Kyungsoo. Chen hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datarnya yang sama sekali tidak datar.

"Tadi kau kenapa bisa pingsan?"

"Kau bolos ya, Chen?"

"Hey jawab dulu pertanyaanku,"

"Ya ya ya. Tadi pagi aku telat bangun-"

"Terlambat bangun? Tumben sekali,"

"Chen berhentilah memotong pembicaraanku atau aku tak akan menceritakannya sama sekali kepadamu," Chen pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu aku buru-buru ke sekolah dan lupa sarapan," Baru saja Chen ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan, "Dan aku terlambat. Pintu gerbang ditutup dan aku disuruh untuk berlari keliling lapangan 20 kali putaran. Saat putaran ke 9 menjelang 10, aku pingsan. Lalu seseorang membawaku kesini. Dan saat aku sadar, ternyata orang yang tadi kau bilang menyebalkan itu," cerita Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

Hening..

"Kau sudah boleh bicara kok, Chen," Kyungsoo terkikik dengan tingkah sahabat gila nya ini. Selalu heboh, banyak bicara, juru gosip. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa memakluminya.

"Hey kau tahu tidak," Kyungsoo angkat bicara lagi.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada Chen. Atau malah nanti Chen akan bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Eum.. Tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa," Chen mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah biasa bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat Chen hampir setiap hari di apartemennya. Entah itu karena Chen ingin meminjam _playstation _Kyungsoo, atau mengerjakan PR bersama, atau bahkan hanya karena Chen bosan di rumah saja. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo membuat kunci duplikat untuk Chen agar dia bisa masuk sendiri kalau-kalau misalnya Kyungsoo sedang berada di luar atau sedang sibuk.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Chen memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan (atau lebih tepatnya menyontek) PR-PR yang diberikan Lee seonsaengnim tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah jus jeruk botolan dan menyodorkannya kepada Chen.

"_Thanks,_" Chen mengambil jus itu lalu meminumnya. "Mungkin malam,"

"Orangtuamu tidak mencarimu memangnya?"

"Mereka tak akan peduli, kau seperti tidak kenal mereka saja," Kyungsoo hanya memanggut. Mereka pun memulai mengerjakan PR-PR mereka.

30 menit pertama.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengerjakan PRnya, sedangkan Chen sudah mulai menampakkan wajah _stress _padahal ia baru mengerjakan 3 soal. Lain dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

1 jam kemudian.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan PRnya, sedangkan Chen sudah menutup bukunya (Chen sudah menyerah dengan puluhan soal dan memutuskan untuk menyontek Kyungsoo saja).

08.00 PM

Chen sedang sibuk menyalin PR dari buku Kyungsoo, yang dicontek pun tidak keberatan karena dengan begitu Chen akan diam dan tidak akan ribut kebosanan. Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya, melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah kenapa _mood_nya sedang bagus, jadi kali ini dia mengarang lebih panjang. Ia lupa mengenai 'Kai akan muncul lagi ketika ia melanjutkan ceritanya', Kyungsoo pun mengklik tombol _save _lalu mematikan laptopnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup panjang untuk ku _publish_," Kyungsoo meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak.

.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

_Tak ada siapa-siapa..._

_._

"Mencariku?" Si pemilik suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo, membuatnya nyaris melompat.

"Astaga Kai kau mengagetkanku!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Siapa pula dia? Kau mengigau, ya?" tanya Chen menatapnya bingung.

_Sial. Aku lupa kalau ada Chen disini... _

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ckckck.. Kau terlalu banyak menyelam ke dunia imajinasimu Kyungsoo-ah, sampai gila begitu," Chen menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo aneh.

"T..tidak.. Bu-bukannya begitu,"

Lelaki yang satunya hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Chen telah selesai menyalin PR Kyungsoo, yah setidaknya ada usaha sedikt untuk mengerjakan daripada tidak sama sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kyung, jaga dirimu. Jangan teriak-teriak sendiri lagi ya," Selesai berpamitan, Chen pun pulang.

.

Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala Kai.

"Y..yak apa salahku?"

"Apa salahmu apanya! Kau membuatku kelihatan seperti orang gila tadiii. Untung Chen tidak curiga sampai bagaimana, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk dirawat," omel Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut _brunette _tengah menatap pemandangan rintik-rintik air hujan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela sebuah café. Ia menghela napas pelan, kesendirian memang sudah menjadi musik tersendiri baginya. Sendiri adalah kesukaannya, sendiri jauh lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, lalu mengambil secangkir kopi yang mungkin sudah agak dingin karena tidak ia minum daritadi. Dirapikannya jaket yang sedang dipakai, lalu diminumnya pelan kopi itu.

"Do Kyungsoo.. D.O-nim.." gumamnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan _smirk _dari ujung bibir kecilnya.

_Café _ini cukup sepi sehingga amat cocok untuk orang yang ingin kesendirian sambil ditemani secangkir kopi untuk menghilangkan penat.

"_Geez.. _Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, Baekhyun," Seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, si namja penyuka kesendirian itu. Ia melepas topi abu-abu nya, dan membersihkan beberapa noda rintik hujan yang sedikit mengotori jaket tebalnya.

"Oh," Baekhyun berusaha menjawab sesingkat-singkatnya. Selain malas bicara, ia juga sedang _moody _belakangan ini. Atau entahlah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik setelah kau lulus sekolah, Yifan," Baekhyun mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum meledek ke arah si lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya nya.

"Yahh.. Setidaknya aku tak perlu belajar semalam-subuh hanya untuk kejar-kejaran nilai denganmu," tawa Baekhyun singkat.

Kesunyian kembali meliputi dua teman lama ini. Salah satu pihak memang sedang tidak mau bicara banyak, pihak yang satunya bingung ingin memulai percakapannya bagaimana.

"Oh iya. Jangan panggil aku dengan Yifan lagi ya,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Namaku sekarang adalah Kris,"

"Sejak kapan? Astaga namamu semakin aneh," Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa bebas, tapi ia hanya agak terkikik, menjaga imej _cool _nya.

"Jangan menghinaku. Aku merasa Kris itu sudah cukup keren,"

"Keren versimu itu aneh,"

"Oh, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari itu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris memang selalu begitu sejak dulu, jika ia merasa tak bisa melawan kata-kata Baekhyun atau siapapun itu, ia akan mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan menanyakan hal-hal lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Yah, dia sama sepertiku dulu. Masih saaangat lugu,"

"Memangnya dulu kau lugu?"

"Kris, _shut up_. Kalau mau mengajakku bertengkar sekarang bukan saatnya," Kris hanya tertawa renyah, Baekhyun tak akan mungkin bisa bertengkar atau adu pukul, apalagi kalau melawan Kris. Dan lagi ini tempat umum. Ia tahu Baekhyun hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

_Drrt.. Drrrt.._

Getaran ponsel membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lanunannya, padahal dia sedang menonton televisi dengan Kai, sedangkan lelaki _tan _yang duduk di sebelahnya itu malah sibuk sendiri menonton sekelompok orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aksi bela diri (Kai benar-benar suka dengan serial _action _yang ditemukan Kyungsoo di bawah sofa tadi).

Kyungsoo menggapai ponselnya, "Oh, ada pesan masuk," batin Kyungsoo lalu mengeceknya.

_**[From: Unknown number**_

_**Bisa ke Moonbucks Café di Seoul Town Squre? **_

_**Kutunggu kau sampai jam 10 malam. Aku di meja nomor 21.**_

_**-Byun Baekhyun-]**_

_Ada apa _sunbae _mengirim pesan ini?_

_**[To: Baekhyun **_**sunbae-nim**

_**Baiklah.]**_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mematikan _DVD Player _dan TV, membuat Kai mengeluh berisik meminta _film_nya dilanjutkan.

"Mau temani aku ke _mall_? Aku perlu bertemu seorang teman," tawar Kyungsoo. Kai berhenti mengeluh dan langsung mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo dan Kai disana, Kai langsung merengek meminta dibelikan baju baru. Hey, Kai bahkan bukan manusia asli. Tapi Kai tidak peduli, ia tetap bersikeras ingin beli.

"Baju itu bagus, Kyung! Belikan aku itu," mohon Kai sambil ber_puppy eyes _dan menunjuk-nunjuk kaos biru bertuliskan "_I Am Awesome"_. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas lalu menggeleng.

"Diamlah, Kai. Kenapa kau daritadi berisik sekali, sih?" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, ia tak mau terlihat gila karena dikira bicara sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak mengindahkan ancaman Kyungsoo, ia tetap merengek minta dibelikan baju baru. Dan jawaban Kyungsoo tak jauh-jauh dari 'Bajumu masih pantas untuk dipakai' , 'Tak ada yang bisa melihatmu memakai baju bagus' , dan sampai akhirnya pun Kai masih tetap memohon (lebih tepatnya merengek) kepada Kyungsoo.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, Kai berhenti merengek. Bukan karena lelah atau apa, ia malah mulai bicara sendiri (tentu saja karena Kyungsoo selalu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan Kai malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri).

.

Setiap orang punya batasan, termasuk Kyungsoo. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DULU SEBENTAR?" Beberapa pasang mata melihat Kyungsoo bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat bicara sendiri. Merasa malu karna terus dilihati orang lain, lelaki yang lebih pendek langsung mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kai.

"T..tunggu," Kai mengejar Kyungsoo lalu menyamakan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau telah membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila," Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan tatapan _killer _dan bicara dengan nada mengejek.

Kai terdiam. "Maaf.." Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hm'. Lalu mereka sampai di tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun janjian tadi.

.

Kyungsoo berkeliling di dalam _café _itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok pria _baby face _itu.

_Oh iya, dia di meja 21! _

Mereka beralih menuju meja 21 seperti yang Baekhyun beritahu. Tetap, tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi ada secarik kertas di diatas meja tersebut.

_**Maaf D.O-nim! Aku harus pulang duluan, ada urusan. **_

_**Mungkin besok saja kita bicaranya!**_

_**From your dearest bro,**_

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

_Apa-apaan dia? _

"Jadi... Tidak jadi bertemu temanmu?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, membuat Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo kita beli bajumu," jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai tersenyum cerah seperti baru mendapat uang $100 juta.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Aahhhhhh maap ya kelamaan update nyaaaaa T.T Blame school activities , they make me so busy -_,- Oh iya, thanksssss banget buat yang ngeluangin waktunya buat baca FF pertamaku ini xD

Btw ini uda cukup panjang belom? Aduh jujur aku jadi mandet(?) otaknya nyahahahaha~

Rencana sih di chapter 4 mau dibikin kaisoo feels nya, jadi tenang sazah ya para kaisoo shipper mehehehehe:3

Thank you

and thank you :3

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies:<strong>

**lee**** kaisoo****: **iyah kyungsoo nya emang kyk org gila disini(?) xD liat sikon kalau bs jd nyata kai nya pasti thor jdiin nyata (?) #apaini

**Guest:**film mandarin apa? #kepengennontonjuga

**OhSooYeol:** sudah terjelaskan di chapter ini nyahahaha :3

**puputkyungsoo:** sudah ada di chap ini~ :3

**opikyung0113:**kaisoo kok~ :3 nah itu dia gregetnya(?) kan lbih ga mainstream(?) tuh kalo jatuh cinta sm tokoh fiksi :3

**Cassiopeia1215:** nyehehehe :3 ah coba aja pas bkin ff ini Kai tb2 muncul trs nyender d pundak akuh TwT

**dinysabrina6:** kalo kris krg gimanaaa gitu xD kkk baekhyun tuh yg nungguin gapapa lah ya /? #apa

**Guest:** jinjja? aku gatau masa ad ff kyumin yg kyk gni ._. tapi this is originally my plot kok kkk~

**LAB27:** ini lanjut kkk :3

**NaturalCandy1994:** gapapa~ kkk :3

**Nada Lim:** segini udah panjang belum? T.T rasanya kok uda panjang gituh tapi kenapa tetep pendek ya /? xD kkk

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review?<strong>

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear, Author!**

.

.

Kai ft. Kyungsoo

.

©kimjongwinn

.

Disclaimer: This story is MINE. No plagiarism, no silent reading please :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

.

Mata Kyungsoo tak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Kedua ibu jarinya lincah menekan-nekan layar sentuh ponselnya, entah kenapa ia mendapat banyak inspirasi hari ini. Ditambah lagi guru yang bersangkutan tidak dapat menghadiri kelas fisikanya, hidup ini benar-benar indah, pikirnya. Seperti biasa lelaki bersurai hitam itu tengah melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang tidur atau sekedar mengobrol dan bermain, Kyungsoo lebih memilih melanjutkan karyanya. Tapi kelas menjadi agak sepi karena Jongdae sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Tak biasanya Jongdae tidak masuk sekolah, kabarnya ia terkena sakit tipus jadi mau tak mau ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

_Nah, story published. _

Kyungsoo meregangkan tangannya ke atas lalu mengucek matanya. Mengetik di ponsel itu lebih melelahkan daripada mengetik di _laptop, _pikirnya. Kyungsoo tidak membawa 'harta'nya karena ia lupa mengisi baterai _laptop_nya tadi malam dan malah menonton film dengan Kai. Oh iya, Kai.

"Apa Kai akan tetap muncul jika aku mem-_post _ceritaku lewat ponsel.." batin Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding di depan kelas

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak muncul," Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju toilet.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin memasuki toilet, ia melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di depan pintu toilet. Kai.

"Eum.. Hai?" sapa Kyungsoo agak canggung sambil mengangkat tangan dan sedikit melambaikannya.

"Hai," Kai menampilkan senyum khasnya, senyum kucing.

_Deg._

"Perasaan ini lagi.."

"Kyungsoo?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depan Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"B..baekhyun _seonbaenim,_"

"Ah iya, soal waktu itu aku minta maaf ya, soalnya aku harus pulang lebih cepat waktu itu," kata Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah," Lalu hening.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku bisa lupa bertanya apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Aish," Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_You okay?_" Entah kapan dan bagaimana Kai sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang pundaknya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kai. Eum.. Bisa singkirkan tanganmu dulu? Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya. Menggemaskan, pikir Kai.

"Ah, maaf," Kyungsoo pun segera menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet dan setelah itu ia ditarik Kai ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah bersekolah di sini sejak SMP dan kau tidak tahu ada tempat ini? Wow," kata Kai tak percaya.<p>

"Hey aku ini tidak terlalu suka jalan-jalan. Dan... Ternyata disini cukup menyenangkan," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai mengacak rambutnya, lalu ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya, senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas, senyum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing. Kyungsoo suka kucing.

Kyungsoo menggendong seekor kelinci putih kecil di lengan bawahnya lalu mengelus-elusnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi malah memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau.. Takut?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lalu dijawab Kai dengam sebuah anggukan.

"Tidak menggigit kok," Kai masih menggeleng.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur memegang tangan Kai, menariknya agar mendekat. Ia mengarahkan tangan Kai ke arah si kelinci, Kai yang tak bisa berkutik pun pasrah saja. Tangan besarnya menyentuh bulu lembut kelinci, Kai reflek memalingkan wajahnga menghadap Kyungsoo, merasa aneh karena baru pertama kali menyentuh hewan.

"Tidak menggigit, kan?" Kai mengangguk. Sekarang ia malah menyukai si kelinci kecil.

"Ah! Ayo kita beri nama!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. _Little Rabbit_?"

"Itu terlalu biasa saja, Kai," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau.. Usagi?"

"Kaisoo," Kai lalu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kaisoo? Singkatan dari nama kita, Kai dan Kyungsoo," Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, tersirat banyak makna. Kyungsoo tampak ingin sekali menamai kelinci itu 'Kaisoo'.

"Ya, Kaisoo terdengar bagus," Kai tersenyum, ia mengelus kelinci itu lagi. Tak lama, Kyungsoo meletakkan kelinci itu di atas rumput dan kedua orang itu kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau punya kekuatan ajaib?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kedua tanganya masih sibuk memotong-motong daging diatas talenan. Kai yang sedang duduk melihat Kyungsoo memasak beranjak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.<p>

"Kau kan pembuatku, ya kau bisa tentukan," Kai menyenderkan punggungnya di depan kulkas yang terletak di sebelah tempat Kyungsoo memotong.

"Benar juga ya.." Kyungsoo memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan daging itu ke dalam sepanci air kaldu yang sedang dididihkan diatas kompor.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku punya kekuatan ajaib?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hanya penasaran saja,"

"Oh iya. Kakak kelasmu, siapa ya namanya. Baek.. Bok.. Bak.. Ah aku lupa!"

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya, ya, dia. Sepertinya dia bisa melihatku,"

"A..apa? Kenapa bisa? Kau tahu darimana?" Kyungsoo tak percaya. Apa ini yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun padanya? Atau..

"Tadi sewaktu kau bertemu dia di toilet sekolah. Saat dia mau beranjak dari sana, orang biasa semestinya dapat melewatiku begitu saja. Tapi dia sempat berkontak mata dengamku dan berjalan melewati sisi sampingku. Aku jadi penasaran,"

Kyungsoo lalu terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Kai. Bingung dan tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang D.O-nim, lalu pertemuannya di café yang tertunda, dan Kai yang terlihat. Semua tampak seperti kepingan _puzzle _yang berantakan, hanya tinggal dirangkai dan semua akan jelas.

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo? Kurasa itu sudah matang," Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan menunjuk panci sup.

"Matilah aku!"

* * *

><p>"Jongdae!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tempat Jongdae dirawat. Ia membawakannya sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sekantung plastik <em>snack.<em>

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas nakas.

"Sudah sehat, tapi masih agak lemas," Jongdae tersenyum.

Kyungsoo duduk, "Semoga cepat sembuh, kelas benar-benar sepi tanpamu,"

"Bilang saja rindu denganku,"

"Apanya? Dasar terlalu percaya diri," Jongdae mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan cerita barumu?" Lelaki bermata unta itu mengambil sekotak _pocky _dari dalam kantung plastik dan memakannya batang sebatang.

"Plotnya agak kuubah. Lalu kemarin ada yang mengirimku _e-mail. _Katanya dia tertarik untuk menjadikan ceritaku ini sebuah novel. Aku sih masih memikirkannya,"

"Hey, itu kan yang kau tunggu-tunggu? Terima saja!" Jongdae malah seru sendiri.

"Soal itu aku masih kurang yakin, lagipula kemampuan menulisku sepertinya menurun," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Jongdae menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kau ini berbakat, Kyungsoo. Sekarang kesempatan itu ada di depan mata, ambillah. Jangan disia-siakan,"

"Akan kupikirkan," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi dokter bilang padaku, aku sudah boleh pulang besok kalau kesehatanku benar-benar sudah baik,"

"Baguslah,"

"Bagus sih bagus, tapi bertumpuk-tumpuk PR dan catatan menantiku,"

"Itu sih deritamu," Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya yang dibalas Jongdae dengan sebuah jitakan kecil di pelipisnya.

* * *

><p><em>Sepasang tangan melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya, mendekapnya dengan penuh sayang, seakan tak ingin melepasnya sampai kapanpun. Digenggamnya tangan itu pelan, yang dipeluk sepertinya menyukainya. Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia seakan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo suka dipeluk dari belakang. Kai eratkan lagi pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri dalam tidurnya, membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyun. Ditariknya selimut Kyungsoo sampai sebatas paha mereka. Ia berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Kyung," lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dan menghilang. <em>

Suara alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya, dengan gontai Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dispenser air, meminum beberapa gelas air. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri, sekelebat ingatan di mimpinya terlintas di pikirannya. Pipinya agak merona, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p>.<p>

HI READERSSSSSSS! LONG TIME NO UPDATE (/_T)

mianhaeyo sorry maap sebesar2nya soalnya udah disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan sekolah dan tuntutan2 lainnya #pundung #mojok/?

silakan gebukin author (/_T) uda update lama, update-an nya pendek pulak uhuhhhuhuhuhu /nangis di pelukan Kai #eh/

.

Oh iya untuk kali ini author ga bisa bales reviews kalian dulu ya, ini aja update buru2 -_,- dan untuk Kaisoo moment nya jujur belom pas buat dimunculin alias blom dpt moment yg tepat #ciaelah wkwkw tapi pasti ada kaisoo, tenang sajahhhhhh /apa ini/

.

silakan terror author lewat PM/? nyahahaha /ketawa nista/

.

saya pamit dulu, thanks for reading! /tebar love n hug/


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear, Author!**

.

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Other Cast: EXO members

.

Author: Kimjongwinn

.

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. this is originally my story

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read.

.

©kimjongwinn

.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BUDDY, _VINCE-K_

_._

_._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kai di dekatnya, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Kai seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Pernah suatu kali Kyungsoo membayangkan kalau Kai bisa menjadi manusia nyata, tapi setiap ia bertanya pada Kai tentang perihal apa ia bisa menjadi nyata atau tidak, Kai hanya terdiam. Kyungsoo mungkin masih menganggap Kai sebagai teman dekat saja, tapi tidak dengan Kai. Baginya, Kyungsoo menarik dari berbagai segi pandang. Kai akui ia mulai tertarik pada pesona pria bermata bulat itu. Lebih dari sekedar sebutan teman.

Tentu Kyungsoo bingung, mengapa jika ia berada Kai, hanya Kai, perasaan menggelitik itu selalu muncul. Perasaan dimana ia merasa darahnya berdesir lebi cepat dari biasanya tanpa tahu kenapa bisa demikian. Kyungsoo menyukai perasaan itu, perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Bagaimana jika kita memata-matai Baekhyun?" usul Kyungsoo. Jujur ia cukup terusik dengan Baekhyun yang tidak menepati janjinya tempo hari. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, Kyungsoo masih tidak tahu. Bukannya tidak mau mencari tahu, tapi ketika Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, ia malah membeku dalam diam. Tetapi jika Kyungsoo mulai mempunyai keberanian untuk memulai percakapan (Kyungsoo cukup buruk dalam hal memulai percakapan dengan orang lain), Baekhyun malah tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Bisa dibilang, belum berjodoh.

"Apa?" Kai terbahak.

"A..apanya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Kau kebanyakan menonton drama ya?"

"Ti..tidak,"

"Kenapa kau harus menguntitnya? Kau kan bisa tanya langsung,"

"Aku kurang percaya diri," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil agak menunduk, malu.

"Kalau kau memang mau tahu, sebaiknya kau cari tahu. Memang menguntitnya bisa membuahkan hasil?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, "Kalau kau mau menguntitnya, silakan saja. Terserah padamu,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ketahuan?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik.

"Ya kau harus susun _plan B_,"

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah berangkat sekolah dengan sepedanya, tentu saja tak ada Kai. Belum. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran khusus murid dan lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia susun semalam-subuh. Rekor baru, Kyungsoo adalah penghuni pertama kelasnya. Bahkan ia datang lebih pagi dari Yixing si kutu-buku yang selalu datang paling pertama hanya untuk belajar.<p>

Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di depan kelas 'target'nya. Ia menemukan targetnya yang sedang ada di dunianya sendiri mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca buku. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Beberapa murid yang masuk ke kelas Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo, tatapan seperti 'Ada apa seorang anak dari kelas bawah kesini' ; 'Siapa dia?' ; dan lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan wajahnya.

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran telah dibunyikan, mau tak mau si 'agen mata-mata sehari' ini kembali ke kelasnya. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke dalam 'sangkar'. Baru saja ia masuk kelas, ia sudah ditarik oleh Jongdae ke bangkunya. Entah apa lagi kelakuan si bawel ini.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Kuperkenalkan anak baru," Yang diajak bicara mengalihkan matanya ke arah yang Jongdae instruksikan. Benar saja, ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang tampan ini di kelasnya. Jujur, sorot matanya menarik.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun," ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul.

Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya, "Do Kyungsoo,"

"Kau sedang menguntit ya?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si anak baru ini mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

"A..apanya?" Kyungsoo berusaha tampak bodoh (walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tampak bodoh sekarang) seakan tak tahu apa-apa tentang urusan penguntitan.

"Seonsaengnim sudah masuk," Jongdae dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya.

_Anak baru itu... Menarik. _

Pelajaran telah dimulai, persiapan ujian gono-gini seperti soal latihan dan lain sebagainya diberikan oleh para guru. Kyungsoo berambisi untuk mendapatkan _ranking _lagi mengingat nilai Yixing si kutu-buku hanya selisih 2 poin dengannya.

Serajin-rajinnya seseorang belajar, ia pasti akan capek juga. Demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo, ia sudah _hands up _dengan ribuan soal yang diberikan. Mungkin terdengar agak hiperbola, tapi kenyataannya soal-soal itu memang amat banyak. Kyungsoo menyimpan kertas-kertas soalnya ke dalam tas ranselnya, lalu mengeluarkan alat elektronik persegi panjang dari dalam tasnya.

TUKK

Segenggam bola kertas mengenai tepat di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Jongdae. Kyungsoo mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Jongdae sambil berekspresi 'apa?'. Jongdae hanya menunjuk-nunjuk remasan kertas yang dilempar tadi, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Kyunsoo membukanya.

Kyungsoo lalu membuka kertas itu.

[Aku bosan.]

Kyungsoo lalu menulis sesuatu di bawah tulisan Jongdae, lalu melempar ke arah Jongdae. Sialnya tempat duduk sudah dipindahkan minggu lalu, jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae duduk terpisah beberapa baris. Kalau saja tempat duduk tidak dipindah, ia tak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk lempar-lemparan kertas.

[_Lalu aku harus apa?]_

[Oh iya. Apa kau benar-benar menguntit? Kau menguntit siapa? Astaga kau menggemari seseorang?]

_[Aku tidak menguntit, Jongdae. Hanya memantau seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong.. Si anak baru itu kenapa bisa tahu?]_

[Nah kan dasar penguntit. Dia itu bisa membaca pikiran! Keren!]

_[Darimana kau tahu?]_

[Dia sepupu jauhku sendiri. Aish sudah kuduga kau tidak pernah memperhatikan ketika aku bicara.]

Oke, jadi Kyungsoo menambah lagi daftar teman 'aneh'nya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas (lebih tepatnya mendengus) lalu tidak membalas lagi 'pesan berantai' nya karena sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang cukup untuk membalas.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan teman baru mereka-Sehun menjadi sering berkumpul bersama. Entah di kantin sekolah, di apartemen kecil Kyungsoo, ataupun di rumah pribadi Jongdae (Sehun dan Jongdae tinggal satu atap). Dan kalaupun tidak bisa berkumpul di rumah, mereka akan tetep berkumpul baik di café ataupun tempat-tempat lain. Diantara tiga serangkai ini, tak ada yang tahu mengenai Kai kecuali Kyungsoo sendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap bungkam tentang hal ini, entah kenapa.<p>

"Hey Sehun-ah, kau tahu tidak," Jongdae tiba-tiba menyikut lengan Sehun yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkus kripik favoritnya.

"Tidak," Dengan datar Sehun menjawab, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah drastis ketika ia berhasil membuka bungkusan _snack_nya.

Jongdae mendecak sebal, "Haish, aku belum selesai bicara. Begini, Kyungsoo sebentar lagi ulang tahun,"

"Dan kau ingin bertanya padaku apa yang harus kita berikan untuknya," Sehun mengunyah kripiknya sambil melihat ke arah Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah tepat sekali! Kemampuanmu memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi ya," Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya, menyuruh Jongdae untuk diam dan tidak melebih-lebihkan 'kemampuan' nya. Tak lama kemudian suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Pasti Kyungsoo," Jongdae langsung mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai dan berlari menuju pintu masuk. Jangan lupakan tentang kecerobohan Jongdae yang luar biasa, ia tak memperhatikan ada sebuah kaos kaki bekas yang tergeletak asal di lantai ruang tamu. Alhasil, Jongdae sukses mendarat di lantai dengan punggung yang terjun terlebih dulu. Tak mengindahkan tawa sehun yang meluap-luap (sampai-sampai ia tersendak kripiknya). Memang keluarga yang kompak. Jongdae lalu beranjak kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Cklek

Raut wajah Jongdae berubah, "Baekhyun _sunbae-nim_?"

* * *

><p>-A Few Days Before-<p>

"Hhh.. hh.. Sial.." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya seraya menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Mimpi itu selalu datang, membuat batinnya tersiksa dan seakan membuatnya sesak tak karuan. Lelaki bermata sipit meminum segelas air di dapur, mengembalikan cairan-cairan tubuh yang menghilang ketika tidur. Tatapannya mendadak sendu, seperti ingin menangis. Sayangnya ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Ia mendengus pelan lalu meletakkan gelas itu kembali. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju taman belakang, tempat favoritnya di rumah. Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berkaki empat menghampirinya, menjilati kaki mulusnya yang tak beralas kaki. Baekhyun pun jongkok dan mengelus-elus bulu anjing kesayangannya.

"Kau bertambah gemuk, Dong-Dong," Ia duduk di atas rumput, anjing _golden retriever_nya juga mengikuti sang majikan duduk di atas rerumputan hijau._  
><em>

"Kau juga," Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Fan?"

"Namaku bukan Yifan lagi, Baek. Aku K-R-I-S dibaca Kris,"

"Ya, terserah," Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya DongDong dan Kris sudah kenal lama.

"Bahkan _password_mu masih '1117',"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Sebaiknya ia mengganti nomor sandi di pintu masuknya, pikirnya.

"Kau harus _move-on_, Baek. Ia bahkan tidak nyata,"

"Persetan dengan kata 'tidak nyata' aku masih mencintainya, Fan. Dan kau tahu itu," Air wajah Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. Tak lama ia terlihat menyeka sesuatu dari ujung mata bak _puppy_nya.

"Ehem," Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdehem, tak mau berlama-lama di keadaan seperti ini. "Kenapa kau mengunjungi rumahku?"

"Aku bosan di rumah," Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Selalu itu yang menjadi alasan Kris kalau ia berkunjung. Mungkin kalau dihitung sudah ratusan kali Kris berkunjung ke rumahnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi Baekhyun akui Kris adalah seorang sahabat yang baik, Kris bahkan memberi sebelum diminta, selalu begitu. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun butuh sandaran, dan ia datang. Dulu memang mereka pernah menjalin hubungan, namun Baekhyun memutuskannya dengan alasan ia belum cukup pantas untuk seorang Kris. Alasan paling konyol yang pernah Kris tahu. Lalu tepat setelah itu Kris terbang ke Kanada untuk tinggal dengan ibunya.

* * *

><p>"Kai! Hey Kai!" Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan mencari Kai. Mereka sedang bermain petak umpet di dalam apartemen kecil Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang menata ulang apartemennya, tapi melihat Kai yang duduk di pojok ruangan sekarat karena kebosanan, Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bermain. Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari Kai di setiap ruangan maupun perabotan. Sudah hampir satu jam dan Kyungsoo masih belum berhasil menemukan si <em>tan <em>itu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melihat seperti ada sesosok orang di balik lemari di kamarnya, berniat mengagetkan sang target, Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Tertangkap kau! Eh?" Ternyata tak ada apa-apa disana, aneh. Kyungsoo mengucek-ucek matanya, memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu bernuansa abu-abu sederhana, se-abu abu perasaan dan bayangan Kai yang selalu menyelimutinya. Sofa kecil putih di bagian kiri membuat nalurinya bergerak untuk mencari Kai yang seolah sembunyi disana. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan nalurinya berjalan, untuk menemukan si bayangan. Perlahan, namun tidak jadi ketika ekor mata indahnya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak dan membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang ketika tubuhnya merasa terhuyung, sesuatu menabraknya dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia lagi-lagi terselamatkan, namun tidak juga bagi perasaannya.

Semua terasa canggung sekarang, ketika kornea matanya menangkap bola mata Kai tepat disana. Perasaan menusuk hingga ke bagian jantung terdalam yang melumpuhoan sarafnya. _Yeah, _memang terdengar hiperbolis. Kai tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi, dan merengkuh tubuh kecil pria itu sebelum bersentuhan dengan lantai. Senyum itu -senyum kecil penuh arti dan Kyungsoo berharap ia mengerti artinya- membuat kakinya melemas.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Hm?"

"_Are you okay, _Kyung?"

"A..ah, tentu,"

Kai mendekat dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memaksa sarafnya untuk kembali bekerja. Perlahan ia mendorong Kai, memberi tanda bahwa mereka lebih baik melanjutkan permainan daripada suasana kembali canggung, satu-satunya keadaan yang kurang disukai Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang giliranku yang jaga, ya? Baiklah, aku menghitung dan kau bersembunyi, _kay_?" Kai mulai menutup matanya setelah mengusap tengkuk _tan-_nya. Kyungsoo memukul lengannya pelan serta mengurai seutas senyum, dan bersembunyi.

_Samping kulkas?_

Ide tersebut terbesit ketika ia melewati dapur dengan keadaan _drafty _dan berdebu. Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya tepat di sisi kulkas yang tidak terlihat dari arah datangnya dapur. Namun ia tidak sadar, sisi belakang kulkas yang kosong memungkinkan orang lain untuk menemukannya dari sana.

Kyungsoo terkekeh perlahan merasa si _tan _tidak akan menemukannya, ketika derap langkah terdengar dan kemudian dentuman langkah mulai tidak lagi terdengar. Hampir sepuluh menit Kyungsoo menunggu hingga ia mulai menguap. Matanya sempat terkantuk kalau saja sepasang tangan tidak melingkar di perutnya dan memeluknya erat, ia pasti tertidur. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti dan bulu kuduknya berdiri semakin parah ketika desiran udara hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

"Jangan tertidur, Kyung.. Aku telah menemukanmu," kata Kai dengan suara parau dan setengah serak.

"Ngh?", Kyungsoo tidak tahu Kai sedang mencoba menggodanya, pikiran polosnya mengatakan itu hanya kebiasaan buruk Kai. Kyungsoo, pria dengan kulut yang jelas jauh lebih putih dari Kai, merapatkan gerahamnya mencoba menahan segala hal yang ia rasakan perlu di_explore _keluar dari tubuhnya secara tidak sadar, Kyungsoo menggenggam punggung tangan Kai yang masih bertengger manis memeluknya, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Hm.. Kai.."

"Ya, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo memaksa matanya yang sedaritadi terkatup untuk kembali terjaga dan sadar, mencoba mengerti setelah terbunuh oleh sentuhan kecil nan ajaib Kai. Perlahan bergerak untuk terlepas dari pelukan pria tinggi itu dan usahanya berhasil. Kyungsoo masih berdiri membelakangi Kai dan memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali memecah keheningan. Kai yang pertama angkat suara dengan dehaman pelan.

"Kyung?"

_Deg._

Perasaan itu lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, menatap lurus pandangan mata yang hanya setinggi bibir tebal dan _plump _di depannya sebelum mulai berbicara, "Kupikir aku harus melanjutkan membereskan semuanya. Berjaga-jaga kalau misalnya Jongda datang, mungkin?" Senyumnya canggung. Hanya itu yang mampu ditangkap Kai dari ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kai mengerutkan kening, sedikit kecewa atas kalimat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya, meletakkan kardus-kardus tidak terpakai ke dalam gudang, memajang karikatur _China_ -tugas sekolahnya dulu- yang bertuliskan "忠教仁爱" yang tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo sendiri, lalu buku-buku filosofis dan _fantasy _yang sedikit lusuh, disusunnya diatas rak coklat _burgundy _dari kayu mahoni. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan, namun fisiknya menolak terutama matanya yang mulai mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertidur secara tidak sadar di atas ranjang motif bergaris vertikal berwarna biru _navy. _Dan lalu seseorang kembali menghilang.

* * *

><p><em>"Kai..." gumamnya. <em>

_"Kau dimana?"_

_"..."_

_"Kai? Kai?"_

_"..."_

_Kyungsoo mendesah menyesal. _

_"Hm?"_

_Suara serak itu lagi-lagi mengagetkannya. "Kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mengerjap, mengekspresikan raut cemas didalamnya. _

_"Aku menghilang kalau kau tertidur, ingat?"_

_Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Kai lewat gestur yang tidak jelas, yang dimengerti Kai. _

_"Tidak apa," Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat tubuh pria berkulit eksotis nan menggoda untuk disentuh yang sudah memeluknya dari beberapa detik lalu. Kai menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan kembali bernafas disana, menikmati juga aroma lembut yang menyeruak dari tubuh pria polos, yang entah sejak kapan, mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini._

* * *

><p>Pagi menjelang ketika matahari mulai merangkak naik dan menyadarkan semua orang untuk kembali bekerja, di pagi buta ini.<p>

-07:50 KST-

"Eungh," lenguh seseorang dengan suara parau. Setelah bergulat dengan selimut -dan atau dengan yang lain- semalaman, Kyungsoo bangun setelah melewati malam yang panjang dengan benda-benda lusuh di apartemennya. Atau ada hal yang lain mungkin?

Perlahan Kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata, secara tidak sengaja menangkap jam _stainless steel _digital yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depan ranjangnya. "Hm?!" kagetnya bukan kepalang, dan secepat mungkin menyibakkan selimut. Untuk sekian detik ia membeku, menatap heran bersama pikiran yang belum sepenuhnya bekerja. "Apa yang kulakukan semalam?" pikirnya aneh dan benar-benar tak habis pikir ketika menatap ranjang lusuhnya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan segera berhamburan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit lagi pagar sekolah tertutup dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus disalahkan atas ini semua.

"Hey!" Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang tengah dalam keadaan berjalan cepat karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan bergeming sebelum dilanjutkan dengan lari menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya menghindari Jongdae yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi padamu?' padanya. Dan juga ia tak punya ide apapun untuk menjawabnya.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo tidak fokus terhadap apapun. Masih memikirkan yang tadi pagi. Apartemen yang masih berantakan, bangun terlambat, dan... ranjang yang basah? Ia tidak merasa udara begitu panas semalam, AC yang juga masih berfungsi dengan baik, lantas apa?

Ia merasa bodoh atas pikiran yang berisi intelek terbatas, menurutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat dan hanya dapat merasa penasaran.

Tunggu.

"APA?" Bola mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika sepintas ingatan melewati pikirannya, seperti pria cokelat yang suka menembusnya seperti roh atau semacamnya, pria yang mungkin masuk dalam _list _orang terfavoritnya. Kyungsoo terhenyak sebentar, mencerna apa yang baru saja lewat di pikirannya.

"A..aku mimpi basah..?" gumamnya pelan, sambil membulatkan matanya dan sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p>HAAAAAIIII!<p>

LONG TIME NO SEE (OvO)/

To be honest author gatau mau ngomong apa lagi nih ;w; yang minta kaisoo moment udah dikasih yaaa, cuma kalo kurang puashh(?) author minta maap /deep bow/

BTW ITU OVERDOSE BIKIN OVERDOSIS YA ;;;;; APALAGI KAI NYA DOHH /MNDADAK FANGIRLING/

/dehem/ Let's continue.

Nah! For the next chapter, mau fokus ke kaisoo atau kyungsoo-baekhyun? let's vote~

At last, I just want to say thank you for the readers and sorry for the very very unforgivable late update bcs I only write fanfics when I'm in a good mood /deep deep deep bow/^^

I don't replying u guys' reviews cuz I will reply by PM, okay?

SEE YOU! /ppyong/


	6. Chapter 6

"_Hello_?", suara ringan bersama senyum kikuk yang dilontarkan seseorang didepan pintu Jongdae cukup membuat suasana kembali hening. Jongdae membatu sesaat disertai dengan pandangan tidak percaya diikuti dengan pikirannya yang masih berusaha menyimpulkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan otomatis atas kedatangan sunbaenya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun mengetahu alamat rumahnya.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya tanda maaf untuk mengganggu namun Jongdae terburu berkata, "Mungkin kau harus masuk dulu, hyung,"

Akhirnya, batin Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang datang?" suara itu berasal dari arah dapur setelah lelah menertawai Jongdae yang tersungkur, pria yang jarang berekspresi itu butuh air untuk kembali melembabkan tenggorokannya.

"Eh? Baekhyun sunbaenim?," hanya dibalas dengan bahu bergidik dari Jongdae melalui tatapan mata yang berusaha menjelaskan, _I_ _have no idea though_. Dan pria itu kembali melukis senyum senormal mungkin dalam kegugupannya.

Sehun mendaratkan tubuhnya pada sofa tepat disamping Baekhyun dan begitu pula Jongdae, dihadapan pria yang tampak aneh namun ekspresif, menurut Sehun.

"Lalu begini.."

"Hm?"

"Kau masih sering bertemu Kyungsoo, bukan?"

"Ha?", Jongdae menatap Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya dan tengah bertumpu dagu menunggu perbincangan selanjutnya, juga karena merasa tidak diajak masuk kedalam percakapan yang membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu hal didalamnya.

Menyadari hal ini, Baekhyun merasa ia harus membetulkan kata-katanya.

"Kau berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo, apakah ia ada mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Oh! Tentu! Ia mengatakan banyak hal, tentu saja, ia mengatakan ia akan membenahi apartemennya, ia juga mengatakan akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, dan yang terpenting ia memiliki jadwal untuk apa yang jelas berhubungan dengan publikasi novel—eh!"

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Maksudku ia membaca banyak buku novel akhir-akhir ini.."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Kurasa begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pura-pura mengerti atas apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. Sebetulnya ia mengharapkan informasi yang lebih rinci dan mendalam, namun ia tidak bisa menggalinya lagi. Tidak mau tepatnya, atau pria bawel ini akan memporak-porandakan segalanya layaknya demonstran.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mendentumkan jemarinya yang lentik pada lengan sofa mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya yang menangkap alih-alih mengatakan Sehun melemparkan tatapan yang membuatnya risih. Ia juga tidak yakin Sehun mengetahui hal ini dan benar, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui masalah yang mulai menarik D.O-nim itu.

"Kupikir Kyungsoo sangat menyukai buku, ia banyak membaca buku. Bukankah begitu? Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah ada kemungkinan ia juga suka menulis? Novel?", tanya Baekhyun berhati-hati agar Jongdae tidak merasa diinvestigasi. Namun respon buruk kesekian kalinya di lontarkan pria itu, ia terkejut bersama respon tubuh yang membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. "Eh?"

Suasana kembali senyap untuk beberapa menit. Ketika Jongdae setengah mati memutar otak unutk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun beranjak membuat Jongdae mengumpat dalam-dalam mengutuk anak itu hidup-hidup. Ia pikir Baekhyun akan melakukan tidak kekerasan untuk memaksanya mengatakan hal yang sudah dilarang teman baiknya berulang kali dan ia tidak ingin bibirnya meloloskan kalimat apapun yang bisa mengungkapkan rahasia terbesar yang pernah ia pegang, yaitu milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi dulu, aku pamit,", disambarnya jaket katun yang dilapisi kain kulit asli dan melesat keluar begitu saja dari pintu setelah meninggalkan sebuah senyum manis pada dua orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Hm, tadi sampai mana?"

_Ah, bodoh!_ Benar, anak itu bodoh, ia bahkan kembali mem-_follow up_ percakapan yang hampir membuat otaknya terbakar. Dan itu semacam Bingo! bagi Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau pikir Kyungsoo terkena sesuatu? Maksudku, ah langsung saja. Aku belakangan ini sering tidak sengaja melihatnya berbicara sendiri, bahkan tertawa-tawa sendiri. Apa dia sedang frustasi belakangan ini?", ulang Baekhyun dengan raut menyelidik.

"Eh?"

Baiklah, Baekhyun mendengus kesal kali ini. Ia bahkan baru melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dan pria ini benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai informasi yang jelas untuk mendapatkan informasi yang sebagai tujuan utamanya datang ketempat ini.

"Jongdae-ssi?"

"Maaf tapi aku juga tidak begitu tahu mengenai hal ini, jujur aku bahkan baru tahu tentang itu," jawab Jongdae dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Tapi kau kan teman–"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang, _sunbae_," Jongdae memegang tengkuknya canggung sambil melirik-lirik ke arah lantai, merasa tak enak dengan kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba datang ini.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa boleh aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi? Ini pertanyaan terakhir sebelum aku pulang, dan aku harap kau dapat menjawabnya," Ia memutuskan untuk _to-the-point _saja. Pemuda mungil ini tak mau membuang waktunya terlalu banyak.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

"Apakah Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis dengan _pen name_'D.O-nim'?" Atmosfer menjadi tegang dan terkesan serius. Otak Jongdae sedang berjalan–coret–berlari mencari jawaban apa yang harus dijawabnya. Batinnya sedang dilanda tahu Kyungsoo akan sangat marah jika Jongdae–si mulut bocor– memberitahu Baekhyun tentang rahasianya yang menurutnya penting ini. Kondisi Jongdae seperti sedang diambang hidup dan mati, abaikan ini, tapi menurut Jongdae itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

_Apa aku harus menjawabnya? _Batin Jongdae.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar," kata Baekhyun yang membuat Jongdae melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya, dia memang penulis. Kyungsoo memang D.O-nim," Jongdae tak tahan sampai akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Maafkan sahabat bermulut bocor ini, Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf terpaksa membuatmu membocorkan rahasia sahabatmu, tapi ini sangat penting. Terima kasih, Jongdae-ssi. Aku merasa terbantu dengan jawabanmu,"

"J-jangan beritahu Kyungsoo kalau aku membocorkannya, o_kay_? Kumohon,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan akhirnya ia pamit.

* * *

><p>Keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah sangat berantakan. Kantung mata, sebuah jerawat di pelipisnya, mata agak memerah. Salahkan d<em>eadline <em>Kyungsoo yang terlalu cepat sehingga ia harus mengejar waktu mengetik proyeknya sampai bahkan hanya tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam saja. Soal Kai? Ia bahkan sampai tidak sempat muncul karena setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan beberapa bagian proyeknya, ia langsung menyimpan _file_ itu dan pergi tidur.

Hari ini adalah hari penyerahan _deadline _kepada pihak memakai _sweater turtle-neck_ berwarna hitam gradasi abu-abu dipadukan dengan jas _blazer _hitam formal yang membuat bahunya terlihat turun seperti seorang perempuan. Cuaca memang sedang musim gugur, sehingga angin yang berhembus cukup membuatnya kedinginan. Dengan membawa sebuah map coklat berisi proyeknya, ia berangkat ke halte bus.

Perjalanan ke halte bus membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya ia cukup malas untuk berjalan tapi berhubung ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar bagi Kyungsoo, ia memutuskan untuk berkorban sedikit. Sesampainya disana, terlihat beberapa perempuan yang adalah murid sekolah yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah sedang menunggu bus juga. Oh, seragamnya sama seperti seragam Kyungsoo sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama. Kyungsoo jadi teringat masa SMP nya yang cukup kelam, sebelum akhirnya Jongdae menjadi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo jadi tersenyum sedikit, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian bus datang. _Well, _cukup ramai karena ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan naik masuk ke dalam bus. Ah, beruntung bagi Kyungsoo, ia menemukan sebuah tempat duduk kosong di paling belakang bus. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Di sebelah kirinya ada seorang ibu paruh baya yang membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan, di sebelah kanannya terdapat seorang anak muda yang sedang tertidur sambil memakai masker dan sebuah hoodie merah.

Bus sampai di tempat tujuan Kyungsoo, ia pun berdiri, hendak berjalan turun keluar dari bus. Menghindari desak-desakan, Kyungsoo yang takut tak sengaja merusak proyeknya ini menunggu dengan sabar di belakang orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar. Beberapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo akhirnya sukses turun dari bus.

"Fuh, untung saja," Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jam arloji perak yang menempel di pergelangan tangan kanannya. _Belum terlambat,_batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kantor di hadapannya kini. Beberapa karyawan kantor melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, mungkin jarang sekali ada orang bermata indah seindah Kyungsoo sampai-sampai orang yang melihat Kyungsoo bisa jatuh hati. Sebagai contoh, Kai.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengetuk pintu, seseorang keluar dari ruang editor yang akan memberi konsultasi untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?"

"Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

Keduanya bertukar pandang. "Ada apa kau kesini, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun. Sepertinya Kyungsoo yang harus bertanya begitu pada Sehun.

"Aku? Aku mau memberi ini pada editorku. Aku kan sudah memberitahumu dan Jongdae, Sehun. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?"

"A-aku habis bertemu teman. Ya, teman," Sehun malah_nyengir_ sambil menggaruk tengkuk tak gatalnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Aku masuk dulu, ya?"

"Silakan, hyung," Sehun pun minggir dari depan pintu dan memberi Kyungsoo jalan untuk masuk.

Jujur Kyungsoo baru pertama kali bertemu editornya sendiri. Biasa mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau_chatting _melalui media sosial. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah sepantaran dengannya. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya mungil, namun badannya cukup tinggi. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang benar-benar mulus seperti perempuan, benar-benar perbedaan drastis dengan suara _manly _nya di telepon. Bahkan Kyungsoo akui ia lebih cantik dari _Miss Korea_.

"Permisi?"

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah datang," Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berjabat tangan, lalu Kyungsoo dipersilakan duduk di sebuah _single couch _tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Sang editor tengah duduk di kursi di hadapan Kyungsoo, sedang membaca proyeknya. Kyungsoo duduk tegak sambil memegangi segelas kopi yang dibuatkan oleh sang editor. Ia cukup tegang, malah ekspresi sang editor yang berbeda-beda setiap kali Kyungsoo meliriknya. Ia takut ia malah merusak kepercayaan orang yang memintanya untuk menerbitkan ceritanya menjadi sebuah novel. _Semoga responnya cukup bagus_, pikir Kyungsoo.

Segelas kopi sudah habis diminum oleh Kyungsoo, pas sekali sang editor selesai membaca proyeknya. Sang editor melihat Kyungsoo dengan seutas senyum yang indah.

"B-bagaimana, hyung-nim?"

"Tak usah se-formal itu denganku, Kyungsoo-ah. Panggil saja Lu-_ge,_" Sang editor, Luhan, keturunan China-Korea, kelahiran 1990 –cukup muda untuk mendapat jabatan ini. Ia tersenyum, lagi. Luhan meletakkan setumpukan kertas itu diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ini benar-benar hebat, Kyungsoo-ah. Pembaca pasti akan suka. Plot-mu unik, belum pernah ada yang menulis sebagus ini sebelumnya. Dan lagi kau adalah klien termuda kami._Wow, _ini bahkan baru satu per tiga bagian?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia benar-benar malu, Kyungsoo pasti merona jika dipuji.

"Kau lulus. Apa kau bersedia menanda-tangani kontrak dengan kami?" Luhan membawa secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku bersedia," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu menanda-tangani kertas yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya itu. Setelah itu, Luhan menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam sebuah map.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Saat ini dia sedang benar-benar senang, _this makes his day brighten up. _Ia kemudian berencana mengajak Jongdae dan Sehun untuk makan barbekyu bersama, ia yang traktir. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Luhan-_ge _juga.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>HAAAAAI muncul dr kamar kai/ #eh

oke kali ini double update yaaaa

internet rumah author ngblock ffnet masa makanya late update bgt kann :(((( /mojok bareng sehun/

oke abaikan. Lanjut chap 7~

REVIEW YAAAA

[BIG THANKS TO MY BUDDY (Vince-K)]


	7. Chapter 7

"L-luhan-ge," Luhan menoleh.

"Ya?" Orang ini benar-benar murah senyum, terpancarkan di wajahnya kalau ia adalah seseorang yang ramah dan friendly. Luhan kemudian duduk di tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Apa kau mengenal Oh Sehun? Orang yang tadi kesini sebelum aku,"

Luhan terlihat agak kaget, entahlah, tapi ia tersenyum lagi. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kenapa?"

"A-ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya saja,"

Kemudian kedua orang ini sekedar mengobrol biasa, membicarakan banyak hal. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam mereka bertukar sapa, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo harus pulang karena masih banyak tugas yang menunggunya di apartemen, dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo pamit pulang dengan sang editor yang luar biasa murah senyum dan ramah.

Di lobi gedung, ekor mata Kyungsoo menemukan sosok Sehun sedang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun. Oh, dia sedang menggoda seorang resepsionis. Dasar bocah, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu acaramu, Sehun. Ayo kita pulang bersama, sudah mulai mendung,"

* * *

><p>Sehun menyelaraskan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo yang jelas sudah jalan didepannya beberapa senti. Dengan kaki yang lebih panjang dan postur yang lebih tinggi, tentu Sehun sudah berada tepat disamping pria bermata indah itu. "Hyung.."<p>

Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit mendongak membuat Sehun cukup terkejut dengan reaksi berhenti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum sesuatu seperti mencelos keluar dari diri Kyungsoo.

Deg.

"Hm?", Kyungsoo seakan mengalami penyakit anterogradeyang membuatnya tidak begitu ingat akan sesuatu yang dialaminya kemarin. Dan ia dengan polosnya berusaha keras mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ada apa?", lanjutnya mencoba memecah hening selama Sehun berpikir ia telah salah mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Kau aneh.."

Kalimat yang sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya pening dan terhuyung. Jalannya gontai dan Sehun segera menyadari itu namun entah mengapa anak itu lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Badannya melemas seperti ia akan jatuh beberapa detik lagi. Namun sekali lagi ia merasa ada yang menahan badannya.

"Ah..", gumamnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat. "Eum, aneh?", sambungnya. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya yang terasa begitu lelah untuk sekadar menguapkan rasa letihnya dan kemudian ia menghembuskan napas panjang beberapa kali. Sehun memandangi tindakannya sebelum memalingkan pandangan ke sekeliling halte bus mencoba untuk melupakan percakapan yang terlihat tak akan bisa berlangsung. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur atas itu semua. Setidaknya ia tidak harus memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting, atau otaknya tidak perlu bekerja sedikit lebih keras untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hati-hati, hyung..", suara Sehun terdengar pelan olehnya dan dalam posisi membelakangi anak itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya pada bangku di pojok bus dengan jendela lebar yang menampakkan rintik hujan ringan. Perasaannya aneh.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, Kyung?"

Ada yang mendesis ditelinga Kyungsoo ketika ia hendak merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikanitu semua termasuk perasaannya. Namun beberapa kali suara itu terdengar lagi dan selanjutnya menghilang. Pria yang jelas menampakkan gurat lelah di wajahnya sekali lagi menghembuskan napas.

"Kai?"

Sekali lagi reaksi nya mulai berantakan akhir-akhir ini, dan juga aneh ketika Sehun meliriknya karena suaranya yang memekik pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sekarang. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut bagian dari bus bisa terjangkau oleh kornea nya. Kai, kau dimana?

Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu datang. Secara tidak sadar bulir airmata mendesak keluar dari kelopaknya ketika matanya masih sibuk mencari si pemilik suara. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Hanya saja sesak. Perasaannya membuncah dan ingin saja meledak kapanpun kalau ia sekali lagi bereaksi spontan –tanpa pengendalian.

Kai, kumohon kau dimana

Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih kacau sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mau turun? Ini rumahmu kan?"

"Hm.", jawabnya singkat dengan seutas senyum rapuh didalamnya. Sehun mengangguk dan akhirnya meninggalkan pria berjas hitam itu di depan pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo masuk setelah membanting pintunya dan duduk melamun. Pandangannya lurus dan kosong. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Sekejap ia merasa dirinya bahagia, benar. Sangat senang untuk respon yang jauh dari dugaannya terhadap Luhan. Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya ia mendapati dirinya bahkan nampak seperti tidak bernyawa. Ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Beberapa detik yang lalu, atau kemarin, atau semalam, ia memang sempat seperti ini dan ketika pikirannya masih berfungsi, ia berasumsi bahwa ini hanya faktor kerja keras yang menjadikannya terlalu lelah dan tidak menutup kemungkinan baginya untuk berhalusinasi.

Ia tidak ingat denganku.

Namun sekarang, semua itu terasa nyata. Bayangan itu memenuhi pikirannya dan ia berharap ia bisa menemukan apa yang sudah merasukinya. Ia mengatupkan gerahamnya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Membiarkan bulir airmatanya mengalir bebas menelusuri pipinya. Pikirannya kacau memikirkan sesuatu. Banyak hal yang berlalu-lalang diotaknya, beberapa jam atau menit yang lalu, editor, Sehun, bus, atau tubuh yang terhuyung, namun hanya satu hal yang ia tahu pasti..

Kai, aku merindukanmu.

Satu lagi bulir yang jatuh, ia terisak. Dan seseorang mendengarnya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu berantakan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia berharap orang itu, orang yang dilupakannya beberapa akhir-akhir ini dan ketika ia baru menyadari itu semua, akan datang atau muncul atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya membaik.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kenop pintu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu, manik mata yang familiar, garis rahang yang tegas dan dahi yang lebar itu tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur selangkah sambil tangannya sibuk menghapus airmata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dan tangan itu datang padanya. Kyungsoo membeku.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kyung,"

Suara itu. Suara yang mungkin seminggu, tidak, mungkin dua minggu. Atau tiga minggu.

Pria yang sejujurnya malah mengganggu pikiran si tan akhir-akhir ini akhirnya meloloskan isakannya di bahu Kai.

"Kai..", ia hampir tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya kali ini. Tangis Kyungsoo perlahan pecah. Ia hampir tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengeluarkannya airmatanya sekarang, secara tiba-tiba dan dihadapan Kai. Namun kehadiran pria itu membuatnya mengerti sekarang. Hanya kehadirannya dan semua itu jelas.

Kyungsoo lelah akhir-akhir ini, dukungan Jongdae padaprojectnya membuatnya buru-buru membuat ceritanya untuk diselesaikan dan diserahkan kepada Luhan. Belum lagi nilainya yang mulai menurun karena ia jarang meluangkan waktu untuk belajar atau sekadar membaca buku. Setelah itu ia merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang terasa seperti memberontak. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya kadang ketika perasaan itu dirasa mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Ia butuh sandaran. Hanya saja seperti tidak mungkin ia meminta Jongdae untuk menemaninya sepanjang malam atau tidur bersamanya, atau menyandar di bahu pria tersebut atau pria bawel itu akan terus berucap hal-hal yang tidak penting dan mempertanyakan hal-hal yang malas dijawab Kyungsoo, tidak bisa menjawab tepatnya.

Namun tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo mengerti kehadiran pria itu. Pria yang sekarang memeluknya membuat segala macam perasaan gloomy nya menguap begitu saja. Kyungsoo mungkin mulai mengerti bahwa kehadiran Kai salah satu bagian terpenting bagi hidupnya sekarang, atau akhir-akhir ini walaupun ia tidak begitu yakin dengan asumsinya. Setidaknya ia merasa perasaanya sangat membaik ketika ia mengetahui ada suara-suara aneh sejak tadi –walaupun dirinya mnghiraukan itu– menandakan keberadaan si bayangan sebelum akhirnya muncul.

"Jangan menangis,", sebuah suara akhirnya menghentikan isakan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdengar seperti awan kabut senja, terlalu halus namun bisa dirasakan Kai dengan jelas.

Pria yang dihadapan Kai berhenti menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar manik si tan sebelum akhirnya mengusap airmata yang berceceran di wajahnya dan Kai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Wajahmu lucu, Kyung,"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kai terdengar berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo walau tidak bisa disangkal kata-kata itu terdengar sedikit crispy namun sukses membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah. Kai bagaimanapun tersipu. Bagi Kai, senyuman Kyungsoo memperbaiki segala hal yang memburuk akhir-akhir ini, dan bagi Kyungsoo, tan adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bahagia dan dapat bernapas lega sehingga senyuman itu tergambar di wajahnya. Harusnya mereka mengerti mengenai hal ini, namun mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan atau tidak mengerti caranya mengingat tidak ada yang berpengalaman diantara kedua pria canggung yang tampaknya saling mencintai itu.

"Hey, bisa kita bermain? Atau menonton?"

"Tentu, Kai,"

* * *

><p>Suara dentingan-dentingan piano mengalun dengan indah memenuhi ruangan yang tak begitu besar yang sedaritadi ditempati Kyungsoo, ya mungkin menghabiskan waktu luang sekaligus refreshing, pikirnya. Ia bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu yang biasa ia mainkan. Sebenarnya suara Kyungsoo bagus dan memikat hati, namun ia hanya anggap menyanyi sebagai hobi saja. Dan sadar atau tidak, ia sedikit banyak ada bersenandung hari ini, atau sekadar siulan yang menggambar perasaannya yang cukup baik hari ini. Setelah pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin malam. Atau kemarin seharian benar-benar membuat mood Kyungsoo dan segala penatnya terlepas begitu saja.<p>

Alunan itu terus menggema diruangan ini dan Kyungsoo sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk sekadar menikmatinya dan ia hampir lupa untuk melanjutkan lirik di bagian verse kedua. Dan jari-jari itu bermain semakin lincah diatas tuts piano dan suara seseorang muncul. Suara khas itu melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sempat Kyungsoo lupakan. Suara yang pasti membuat semua orang terpukau seberapa kalipun ia bernyanyi mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ketika ia merasa suara itu semakin mendekat dan seseorang muncul di depannya bersama dengan seutas senyum simpul, Baekhyun. Kemudian keduanya salingbertukar pandangan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, "A..ah. Aku lupa bagian selanjutnya,"

Baekhyun hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, dan lalu menyeret sebuah bangku ke sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama?" tawar Baekhyun, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Dan Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawarannya.

Duet piano terdengar lebih bagus dibanding solo. Lagu yang terdengar melankolis seperti kumpulan lagu Yiruma benar-benar membuat suasana ini menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan sulit untuk digambarkan. Gabungan beberapa kunci dan melodi yang mengalun mungkin akan membuat semua orang melakukan standing applause untuk mereka. mereka pantas untuk itu.

"Permainan pianomu menakjubkan, Kyung,"

"Terimakasih, dan suaramu luar biasa,"

Keduanya tertawa atas penukaran pujian dari keduanya.

"Kau harus menjadi penyanyi, Hyung"

"Aku juga berharap demikian. Banyak orang yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama namun aku tidak yakin aku bisa melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menjadi penyanyi ketika aku kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi yang satu-satunya pendukungku,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh namun ia mengurungkan hal itu. ia tidak yakin menyukai pertanyaannya. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening dan keduanya tenggelam kedalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan K–"

Baekhyun menghentikan pertanyaannya. Ia baru sadar beberapa detik yang lalu pertanyaan itu mungkin terdengar terlalu sensitif bagi Kyungsoo.

"Apa?". Baekhyun bergeming. Ia tidak berpikir untuk mengulang pertanyaan itu. dan akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah 5 menit tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan waktu itu? Ketika kau mengirimku pesan singkat untuk bertemu di cafe Moonbucks, ingat?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Oh itu, ya benar. Apakah kau mengarang sesuatu seperti cerita? Kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur. Walaupun mungkin ini terdengar sedikit memaksa,"

Kyungsoo melebarkan bolamatanya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun juga tidak berniat untuk mengetahui reaksi Kyungsoo, yang ia butuhkan hanya jawaban dari pria itu. Sementara Kyungsoo berpikir keras apa jawaban yang harus diucapkannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuamu,"

Kyungsoo kembali berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang penulis. Seperti yang kau katakan saat di UKS waktu itu, mengenai D.O-nim,"

"Maaf untuk mengetahui rahasiamu itu, namun mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu yang tadi kukatakan mengenai orang yang selalu berada dibelakangku, mendukungku, dan ia rela untuk melakukan apapun termasuk pergi dari kehidupanku hanya untuk melihatku bahagia, dia segalanya bagiku"

"Wah kau beruntung untuk memilikinya. Mengapa ia bisa pergi? Bukankah bisa saja ia tinggal bersamamu?"

"Mustahil,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Seperti seseorang yang kau cintai dan sangat penting untukmu,"

Kyungsoo mulai memutar otaknya. Ia tidak mengingat orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan berharga untuknya sejak ia kecil. Orangtuanya yang sudah meninggalkannya ke Jepang juga sepertinya tidak masuk daftar itu, daftar orang yang ia cintai.

"Orangtuamu?"

Dengan ini Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa pria yang dihadapannya mungkin terlalu naif untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Bukan berarti Baekhyun adalah penggemar berat Kyungsoo yang mengetahui segala hal mengenai pria bermata indah itu, namun semua orang tentu akan memberikan persepsi yang sama kalau saja ia bisa melihat mereka –Kai dan Kyungsoo– saling berpandangan.

"Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu melupakan semua hal yang membuatmu merasa begitu buruk, bahkan ketika dunia tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Dan ia berada di belakangmu dan mengatakan 'aku disini tak perlu khawatir',"

Banyak hal-hal yang mulai melayang di pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongdae, orangtuanya, Sehun, atau penggemarnya, atau beberapa anak perempuan yang menyukainya, namun hanya satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, hanya ada satu nama yang terasa berbeda di benaknya, Kai.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti maksudku,"

Kyungsoo merasa segala sesuatu yang mencakup pembicaraan ini mulai jelas dan berkesinambungan. Ya, semuanya cukupcoherent sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun cukup masuk akal sekarang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. I beg you,"

"Akan kucoba untuk membantumu. Katakan saja apa yang perlu kulakukan, hyung,"

"Can you put someone's name in your story. His name is Park Chanyeol. I hope he would appear."

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>FWAAHHHH..<p>

Gimanaaa? Apa udah agak jelas sekarang? Kekekekeke

Pasti banyak yang mikir kalo Baekkie jahat ya #sotoy

oiyahh, betewe by the way

Disini pairingnya mgkin cuma kaisoo n baekyeol yaa. Yang lainnya mungkin akan cuma muncul untuk kelancaran cerita hehehehehe

I update these chapters without editing again so I apologize for any typos or smth that could confusing hehehehe

YANG UDAH REVIEWWWWW. MAKASIH YEEESSSS /tebar cipok/ #what

[BIG THANKS TO MA BUDDY (V-KTHR)]

Sudahi saja cuap-cuap ini ya/?

Author cao dulu/?

/PPYONG/


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai merangkak naik di pagi senja yang berwarna kelabu. Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya semalaman ini untuk membaca buku. Dan memikirkan beberapa hal yang harus dipikirkan. Juga mungkin mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ia menguap berkali-kali ketika langit mulai terang namun pikirannya belum bisa dihiatuskan, dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Akhirnya ia terjaga, mencari inspirasi dari buku-buku kuno yang lusuh dengan halaman yang mulai menggelap dan lapuk.

Akhirnya ia menutup halaman buku kedelapan yang barusan selesai dibacanya. Menyadarkan diri lebih dalam ke _headboard_ ranjang dan memejamkan matanya yang terasa kering dan ingin terkatupkan. Tangannya segera meraih obat tetes mata yang akhir-akhir ini digunakannya karena ia terlalu aktif dengan PC yang memancarkan radiasi itu. Sejenak Kyungsoo menarik selimut dan menghilang didalamnya, meringkuk dan berpikir, lagi.

Namun hal ini tidak bertahan lama, pria itu meraih PC nya setelah semalaman memberikan perhatian penuh kepada buku pelajaran yang tidak terurus juga, kepada alat yang menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Sangat penting. Karena tanpa alat itu, seseorang tidak akan datang. Tidak akan.

Jari Kyungsoo dengan lincah menekan tombol keyboard menulis apa saja yang ada di pikirannya, yang diharapkannya untuk terjadi sesuai dengan imajinasinya. Bukankah itu memang kebiasaan seorang penulis? Menuangkan segala sesuatu yang diharapkannya terjadi di dalam dunia nyata dalam bentuk filsuf angka maupun tulisan, walaupun alurnya fiksi dan mustahil. Tidak ada satupun kemungkinan untuk sebuah imajinasi fiksi belaka untuk terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Namun siapa yang peduli? seseorang memiliki keinginannya masing-masing dan cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan inilah Kyungsoo bersama dengan segala keberuntungan yang didapatkannya karena apa yang ia inginkan dan ia ceritakan kedalam tulisan, benar terjadi dalam kenyataan. Kalaupun ada satu saja orang awam yang mengetahui mengenai ini, bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan menjadi billionare karena kehidupannya yang ajaib dan penuh misteri seperti seniman Leonardo Da Vinci dengan lukisan Monalisa yang masih menyimpan misteri, atau dianggap gila. Hanya dua kemungkinan ekstrem.

Namun Kyungsoo adalah pria yang cukup baik, ia hanya menganggap ini semua sarana untuk menjelaskan perasaannya dan kehampaan yang sudah menjadi keadaan hidup sejak ia masih kecil. Tidak pernah sepintas pun ide-ide gila untuk menjelaskan dan memporak-porandakan mengenai si _tan_, bayangan itu terlewat di benaknya. _Atau ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kai karena perasaan itu?_

Deg.

Kyungsoo merasa dehidrasi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya untuk sekedar kembali membasahi kerongkongannya. Langkah itu menjadi cepat dan Kyungsoo merangkak ke ranjangnya dan berbaring bersama PC putihnya. Pandangannya lurus menatap dinding kamar yang berwarna biru terang cerah ditimpa cahaya mentari yang sudah mulai menampakkan diri.

Perlahan ia menggeser posisinya menghadap ke samping dan ia segera mengerjap beberapa kali. Ingin sekali ia memukul seseorang yang sedang menatapnya seperti itu, atau bahkan mencungkil kedua bolamata itu kalau saja ia boleh mengikuti keinginannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku menunggumu semalaman agar bisa disini dan kau tak kunjung membuatku muncul. Apakah kau tidak ingin aku disini?", tanya Kai dengan sedikit kekehan ringan melihat reaksi kaget Kyungsoo namun setelah itu ia membuat ekspresinya sekecewa mungkin agar setidaknya pria squishy itu merasa bersalah, memohon dan meminta maaf. Namun mungkin apa yang diharapkan Kai berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sebenarnya.

"Kau membuat jantungku mencelos keluar dengan kehadiranmu tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku harus membuat sedikit revisi pada ceritanya,", nada ketus yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo tidak membuat Kai merasa bersalah malah tersenyum menahan tawa karena tingkah pria dihadapannya yang memutar kesal bolamata indahnya. Dan bagi Kai, ingin sekali ia mendaratkan beberapa ciuman ringan pada kelopak mata itu kalau saja ia boleh mengikuti keinginannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?", tanya Kai dengan alis mengkerut. Tanda itu memang tidak jelas diwajah Kyungsoo seperti lingkaran hitamdisekitar mata,atau jerawat-jerawat kecil karena ketidak-stabilan hormon akibat kurang tidur, dan semua gejala yang merusak penampilan. Wajah pria itu selalu membuat Kai takjub sekalipun hanya pria itu yang bisa mengenal guratan _invisible_ lelah dalam diri Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongdae pun tidak akan menyadarinya kalau Kyungsoo tidak terang-terangan memberikan pernyataan dia lelah kepada pria yang seperti hanya tahu bagaimana cara berbicara.

"Tidak, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa buku.", jawabnya bersama sebuah senyuman ringan. Kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Kai bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri kali ini dan ia tidak berharap Kyungsoo menyadari betapa keras kelajuan jantungnya memompa darah keseluruh bagian tubuhnya sekarang. Bahkan untuk sekarang ia bersusah payah menelan air liur hasil ekskresi mulutnya sendiri. Tatapan Kyungsoo terlalu polos untuk mengerti perasaan Kai. Keduanya tenggelam kedalam pikiran masing-masing ketika Kai mulai menggunakan jari-jarinya mengusap kening Kyungsoo dan pria yang diusapnya memejamkan mata untuk menajamkan indra perasanya, menikmati sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Kai. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama, tidak ada yang memulai lagi pembicaraan. Mungkin inilah salah satu cara keduanya berkomunikasi ketika tidak ada apapun yang bisa diucapkan selain sentuhan. Kai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo untuk menyetuh wajah pria itu lebih dalam kalau diizinkan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia berani kali ini.

"Kai,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah ada kemungkinan seseorang sepertimu juga muncul dalam kehidupan nyata?"

Atmosphere yang hening membuat Kai berpikir lebih keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria ini. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan kedua mata nya, intens. Ada ketenangan disana, namun alih-alih lebih menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang mulai menggerayangi diri Kyungsoo ketika Kai memandangi dinding kamar sebelum akhirnya kembali mempertemukan manik mata mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin. Namun bisa saja terjadi mengingat tidak ada yang tidak mungkin seperti keadaanmu sekarang. Mungkin satu dari seribu? Atau bahkan sejuta?"

Bayangan itu memilih untuk memberikan jawaban netral yang lebih cenderung meyakinkan untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Alih-alih menjelaskan seorang penulis selalu ingin sesuatu yang lebih dan inilah yang ditangkap Kai dari maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kai memiliki pertanyaan yang tidak kalah penting atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, '_memangnya siapa?'_

Dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar ditanyakan kepada Kyungsoo setelah keadaan kembali senyap karena Kyungsoo nampak berpikir.

"Baekhyun, ia memintaku untuk memasukkan nama seseorang dalam cerita yang kubuat, namanya Chanyeol,", jelas Kyungsoo membuat seseorang sedikit terlihat terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak,"

Tidak ada yang yakin terhadap nada bersama jawaban yang diucapkan Kai. Mungkin terdengar dingin namun seperti menyimpan maksud lain. dan Kyungsoo ingin tahu untuk itu. mungkin bertanya _kau kenapa?,_ atau _nada bicaramu berubah?,_ atau apapun yang mempertanyakan sikapnya. Namun akhirnya Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Kai mengangguk yakin. Jawaban yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita harus bersantai dulu?", ajak Kyungsoo dengan maksud, mungkin memang seharusnya mereka menikmati waktu bersama dulu sebelum kemunculan member baru yang ada kemungkinan untuk membuat keadaan menjadi semakin rumit dan panjang. Ia pikir segelas _BananaMangoo _bisa membuatnya sedikit _relax_ sebelum menghadapi waktu selanjutnya yang akan lebih menguras pikiran dan batinnya sendiri. Kai sumringah dengan tawaran Kyungsoo,

"Aku ingin kopi,", betapa nada bahagia yang terucap dari Kai membuat batin Kyungsoo seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu indah yang menggelitik. Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Kau gelap, kau yakin ingin kopi?", ledek Kyungsoo bersama tawa lepas dari goresan bibir yang tertarik keatas memberikannya kesan_squishy_.

"Ck! Aku putih, kalau kau memodifikasi ceritamu,", jawabnya seolah menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas segala hal yang yang terjadi padanya, termasuk perasaan ini. Mengingat bayangan itu merupakan tokoh fiksi ciptaan Kyungsoo, namun bukan berarti perasaan Kai juga diciptakan oleh si penulis. Satu lagi hal yang aneh. Perasaaan yang kian hari kian tidak karuan ketika Kai menatap kyungsoo, melihat senyuman yang membuatnya selalu takjub dan memuja, perasaan itu murni bersifat subjektif dan individualis. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah berharap seseorang termasuk _dia_ mencintainya. Karena Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah menulis cerita Romance. Baru kali ini ketika para penggemarnya melakukan request. Dan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja pada Kai. Maksudnya, mengapa harus Kai?

"Tidak akan,", jawaban Kyungsoo setidaknya membuat Kai memberikan wajah kecewa sedalam-dalamnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Percakapan ringan ini membawa mereka kedalam dunia yang salah satu dari mereka ciptakan dan masuk kedalam peran yang seolah akan berakhir bahagia. Peran yang selalu diharapkan oleh semua orang ketika kedua jiwa yang berbeda, nyata dan berbayang, tampak selaras satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa salah satunya. Mirip ketika Kyungsoo yang selalu membutuhkan seseorang saat tubuhnya terhuyung dan hanya Kai yang menahannya. Mirip seperti Kai yang hanya bisa datang ketika Kyungsoo menulis sesuatu tentangnya. Dan akhirnya kehadiran Kai adalah satu-satunya hal yang Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mengerti bahwa ini semua cukup masuk akal. Kedua orang itu, saling membutuhkan. Tidak perlu penjelasan ilmiah mengenai itu, sama seperti _quotes_ tentang cinta kuno yang selalu mengatakan, cinta tidak beralasan.

Mereka melangkah di bahu jalan bersama obrolan hangat dan sadar atau tidak, Kai menggenggam tangan pria itu erat. Kemudian senyuman dari keduanya yang menandakan bahwa mereka bahagia untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagi Kyungsoo, setiap menit bersama pria _tan_ itu adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah disadarinya. Sementara bagi Kai, setiap detik bersama senyuman Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa hidup.

Tidak ada lagi kepedulian untuk menghiraukan pandangan beberapa orang, yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia bersama seseorang yang tidak nyata. Tertawa, saling menggenggam, merengkuh, atau merangkul. Bayang-bayang lampu jalanan yang terang bersama _display_ _advertisement_ dari distrik ini jelas memberikan dampak positif yang mendukung. Dan entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo merasa atmosfir distrik ini terasa romantis, berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu ramai dengan turis lokal dan mancanegara. Belum lagi bau makanan Korea yang membuatnya merasa lapar, namun tetap _BananaMangoo_ adalah prioritasnya.

"Belikan aku Shihlin,ya?"

"Setelah _BananaMangoo_ kudapatkan, Kai,", kemudian pandangan Kai beralih pada sederetan baris antri pada café nuansa Eropa yang jelas cenderung menyeruakkan bau kopi harum yang khas, ia menghela napas pelan.

"Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam atau lebih untuk ini. Ayolah sebelum Shihlin nya habis,"

"Kurasa tidak,"

"Atau aku yang memesannya sendiri?"

"Kau yakin?", kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada pelan dan serius seolah mengingatkannya apakah akan ada satupun orang disini yang mengenalnya? atau bahkan melihatnya. Benar, Kai menyadarinya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo menatapnya serius. Kemudian beranjak dari antrian dan menghampiri seorang pria setengah baya yang berdiri dibelakang meja kayu yang memajang makanan yang sedari tadi membuat si _tan_ riuh membuatnya terlihat berbicara sendiri seperti orang aneh. Kyungsoo menatap Kai sekali lagi meyakinkan apakah benar ia menginginkan makanan yang sepertinya bukan dijual oleh penduduk lokal ini. Mengingat Kyungsoo tidak begitu mengerti bahasa Mandarin, Kai tidak peduli untuk itu.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengasah bahasa isyaratnya dengan orang China itu hanya sekadar untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin membeli Shihlin satu porsi untuk temannya. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya sesaat ketika ia bersusah payah berkomunikasi dengan isyarat dan Kai hanya menatapnya sambil tertawa meledek. Kalau saja Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali di muka umum seperti ini, bisa saja ia berteriak, "APA?!" pada pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan minumanku dan harus mengantri lagi di paling belakang. Dan kau menikmati makananmu,"

Seseorang menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menatap pria yang berbicara sendiri itu dengan heran. Kyungsoo baru menyadari, dan sekali lagi Kai berusaha keras menahan tawanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan khas China itu. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi datar dan sedingin mungkin dan pria disampingnya segera menyadari itu. Kai tersenyum dan menatapnya dalam. Menikmati setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo dari perspektif samping. Tatapan yang tidak pernah dilakukan Kai kepada siapapun selain kepada Do Kyungsoo. Tatapan diam dan intens menikmati apapun yang ada dalam diri pria itu. Sang penulis yang membuatnya frustasi akhir-akhir ini namun juga memperbaiki semua hal yang terlihat tidak ada jalan keluar. Satu-satunya pria yang membuat jiwa hilang sepertinya merasa seperti hidup kembali. Membuatnya merasakan udara masuk dalam setiap hembusan pada nafasnya, membuat ia merasakan darahnya mengalir dan ia merasakan kehidupannya lah disana. _Even_ _if this soul would be disappear and there was life for me to reborn, love is carry on flowing. I love you, Author._

* * *

><p>"Kyung! Setelah akhirnya terbebas dari jalanan yang ramai hari ini akhirnya aku bisa tiba disini."<p>

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari pintu apartemennya terbuka oleh seseorang yang sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sedang bersama si _tan._ Dan ada sebungkus makanan Shihlin yang jelas tidak biasa dimakan Kyungsoo mengingat ia selalu menjaga tenggorokannya. Jongdae menatap temannya bergantian dengan bungkusan itu heran namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega setelah melepaskan dan meletakkan _sneakers_ biru hitamnya di lantai.

"Kau baru pulang, Kyung?" Ia mengangguk.

"Darimana?"

"Dari beli ini..?", katanya sambil mengangkat dan menggoyangkan bungkusan snack ala Taiwan itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Jongdae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menahan alisnya untuk tidak tertaut karena ini diluar kebiasaan temannya.

"Pergi sendirian? Mengapa tidak menghubungiku? Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu tadi bersama Sehun dan kita bisa berbicara. Benar..ituu..hm..sebentar..", ucapannya terputus karena Jongdae masih asik mengunyah potongan daging bertepung yang digoreng dan ditaburi bumbu khas daerah China yang terbuat dari rempah serta campuran bumbu khas Barat seperti keju-kejuan dan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya dan menoleh ke sebuah arah memastikan seseorang baik-baik saja melihat makanannya diambil alih oleh Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tidak ada pilihan selain membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau belum makan atau tidak pernah mencicipinya?"

"Pernah, namun itu sudah lama dan aku lupa bagaimana rasanya dan ternyata masih enak. Sehunnie harus mencobanya,"

"Tidak bisa, kau bisa membelinya sendiri. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk besok. Ini,", Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyambar bungkusan yang digenggam Jongdae dan memberikan BananaMangoo sebagai gantinya. Jongdae manatap Kyungsoo aneh sebelum akhirnya menyesap minuman itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak mekonsumsi hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Suaramu?"

"Sekali-kali tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak banyak menyanyi seperti Baekhyun sunbae-nim,"

"Oh benar aku hampir lupa. Baekhyun hyung mengunjungiku tempo hari.", Kyungsoo membenci Jongdae yang mulai belajar untuk menggantungkan kalimat dan tidak dilanjutkannya. Seingatnya Jongdae selalu melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum selesai, namun sekarang sepertinya Jongdae mengharapkan reaksi Kyungsoo. Dan pria itu tidak bisa menahan ekspresinya untuk melukiskan betapa ia ingin jungkir balik karena merasa aneh dan terkejut.

"Ia mempertanyakan mengenai dirimu, D.O-nim. Dan maafkan aku yang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan tidak bisa menyimpan rahasiamu, Kyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, kalau saja kau mengerti–"

Dan Jongdae terus berbicara atas dirinya yang telah dilabel si mulut bocor dan ia merasa menyesal atas itu semua. Ia mencoba menjelaskan sehingga temannya dapat mengerti bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau bahkan intonasi Baekhyun saja saat itu benar-benar membuat batinnya diambang kematian dan jawaban itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Suasana yang tegang membuatnya tidak tahan dan ingin segera keluar bahkan dari rumahnya untuk menghindari pria aneh itu –menurut Jongdae– tepatnya pria bertatapan aneh, dan lain-lain.

"Tidak apa,", jawab Kyungsoo. Pikirannya kembali bekerja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun, dan sekarang Jongdae, dan si orang baru, Chan..yeol, semuanya berkesinambungan. Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya dan menghela napas berat merasakan memang sesuatu ada yang menimpa ulu dadanya. Ini semua terasa sedikit berat baginya. Disisi lain ia merasakan punggung tangannya hangat dan ternyata seseorang masih disana,bersamanya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan ia disambut oleh senyuman sederhana dari Kai. Memastikannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, senyuman itu memberikan dampak jauh dari perkiraan Kyungsoo. Dan hanya Kai yang bisa.

"Lalu apalagi yang ia katakan?"

"Kupikir hanya itu, mungkin ia merasa kuusir barangkali, kalau kau mengharapkan ada pertanyaan lain darinya, jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Maaf untuk membuatmu merasa tegang tadi namun pada faktanya ia memang hanya menanyakan satu kalimat. _Eh_, tunggu.. Mungkin dua. Ya, dua atau kurang. Entahlah. Yang jelas itu semua benar-benar membuatku frustasi seperti kehilangan oksigen dalam rumahku sendiri, beruntung aku bisa melewati waktu-waktu sulit seperti itu,"

Mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang terdengar begitu berlebihan dan hiperbolis Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya dan secara tidak sadar ia memberikan tatapan aneh pada Jongdae dan pria mulut bocor itu hanya bisa memeberikan senyuman konyol yang sedikitnya terlihat menjijikkan.

"Bagaimana dengan ceritamu? Sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo menghela napas singkat, lalu menjawab pertanyaan karib bermata unta ini.

"Kurasa belum. Mungkin akan ada sedikit konflik nanti namun aku tidak yakin Luhan hyung setuju dengan ide ini. Tapi aku akan tetap menambahkannya."

"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah kepentingan _ke-bludak-an_ bukumu adalah yang terpenting? Kalau alurnya tidak disetujui editor itu apakah kau yakin penggemarmu juga akan menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi harusnya mereka menyukainya,"

"Bagaimanapun aku harus bilang bahwa perkataan si tatapan aneh itu benar juga, kau aneh,"

"Tidak juga,", hardik Kyungsoo.

"Lalu ujianmu itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kau sudah selesai belajar?"

"Kurasa belum,baru semalam sempat membaca beberapa mata pelajaran. Mungkin besok, atau hari ini."

"Baiklah, ijinkan aku kesini lagi untuk matematika!"

Jongdae menyambar sepatunya dan berhamburan keluar apartemen Kyungsoo dan pria yang masih enggan bergerak itu hanya tersenyum mengantar sahabatnya keluar dari sana. Ia sendiri tidak yakin ia akan belajar untuk semester kali ini. Mungkin iya kalau sempat atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya karena tidak ada pilihan lain, seseorang duduk bersama beberapa tumpukan buku yang tidak asing dalam sebuah ruangan yang menyajikan aroma cupcakes dengan tekstur lembut dan rasa yang menakjubkan bagi Kyungsoo. Sekali gigitan itu benar-benar bisa membuat nyawanya melayang karena rasa cupcake dari kedai paman Zhang adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dicobanya. Janganmeragukan pria satu ini dalam hal makanan, ia ahlinya. Bahkan kurangnya 0,1 ml garam saja akan dapat terdeteksi oleh lidahnya secara jitu. Makanan berukuran minor ini tidak bisa dipungkiri selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Seburuk apapun keadaannya ketika datang kemari, ia akan keluar dan meninggalkan senyum untuk paman Zhang yang sibuk dengan <em>apron<em> coklat mudanya. Belum lagi suasana tempat ini yang ramai oleh orang-orang namun selalu ada tepat baginya untuk duduk dan itu selalu pada bagian favoritnya. Entah pria sebaya itu yang terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo atau ia hanya mendapatkan secercah keberuntungan setiap kalinya. Ruangan dengan etalase kaca yang tidak hanya ada didepan pajangan kue-kue itu, namun juga kesemua sisi yang menampakkan para pelanggan yang sedang _candu_ menikmati kue kecil yang cantik. Lantai keramik berwarna gading bersih dan sofa merah empuk serta meja bambu kuno yang masih kokoh dan agak sedikit berat untuk diangkat khas China, membuat Kyungsoo semakin betah berlama-lama disini daripada tinggal di apartemennya dan benda kesayangannya itu tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya, _mobile_ _PC_ _putihnya_.

Pikiran Kyungsoo fokus pada beberapa halaman terakhir buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi, buku ketiga dalam waktu dua jam dengan masing-masingnya berhalaman lebih dari dua ratus halaman. Ini tidak heran untuk orang sepertinya. Beberapa menit terkhir, pikirannya melayang. Apa yang dibacanya barusan mengenai teori ini dan itu serta beberapa kosakata bahasa asing tertentu tergantikan oleh sebuah bayangan mengenai ceritanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hal ini membuat pikirannya buyar setelah berhasil fokus pada buku pelajarannya yang nampak berguna untuk ujian akhir beberapa hari mendatang. Namun pikirannya sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Ia hanya berharap agar pikirannya sendiri tidak membuat batinnya tersiksa untuk sulit sekali fokus pada hal diluar itu, diluar cerita fiksinya atau tokoh didalamnya.

Sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo menyelesaikan bacaan-bacaan itu dan kemudian ia menenggelamkan sisa cupcake nya sebagai penutup sebelum pamit dan keluar dari kedai ini.

"Terimakasih kuenya, Zhang!", Kyungsoo merasa aneh untuk memanggilnya paman atau uncle atau apapun mengingat ia adalah seorang Chinese dan tidak begitu tua, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga puluh sampai tiga puluh tiga tahun. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa sebutan untuk yang lebih tua di China. Lagipula pria itu sudah tinggal di NewYork cukup lama, dan adat dunia barat harusnya tidak keberatan untuk memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan namanya langsung. Bukankah itu cukup beralasan?

Hari sudah semakin menggelap. Tidak lagi terlihat adanya tanda-tanda silau dari pancaran cahaya benda luar angkasa dengan diameter yang menggunakan satuan kilometer itu. Kyungsoo merapikan pakaian sederhanya dan setengah berlari pulang. Yang ia rencanakan adalah pulang, meraih mobile PC-nya dan kemudian tertidur. Ia harap kali ini ia bisa menikmati jam tidur seperti orang normal biasa. Terkadang ia benci insomnia.

Ponselnya yang ia lempar ke ranjang nya entah mengapa membuatnya kembali meraih benda itu. Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak dan dengan cepat ia menyambar PC bersama headphone disampingnya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo langsung menulis apapun yang tiba-tiba saja bisa muncul di benaknya. Menekan tombol-tombol keyboard dengan lincah seperti ketika ia bermain piano yang juga menjadi salah satunya cara bagaimana ia menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya pada seseorang dalam kesenyapan. Bolamatanya bergerakkaku ke kiri dan kekanan selaras dengan semakin bertambahnya huruf-huruf dalam layar mobile PC yang dihitung-hitung sudah sekitar tujuh ribu kata. Jantungnya kali ini berdegup aneh memberikan sinyal-sinyal yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya ketika ia sedang menulis ceritanya sendiri. Tangannya sedikit lebih cepat menekan tombol keyboard yang hampir terlihat jemari itu memiliki nyawa tersendiri. Yang lebih anehnya lagi ia merasa sulit bernafas dimana udara hanya masuk dan kemudian keluar tanpa adanya proses difusi di paru-paru mengakibatkan tangannya terasa sedikit dingin.

"Akh!"

Suaranya menggema diruangan ini memekakkan telinganya sendiri. Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja melempar barang kesayangannya yang hampir saja menghempaskan diri ke ubin putih dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin bahwa benda itu akan selamat atau bisa saja tewas sebelum ia menyimpan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak menenangkan diri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ide ini gila dan ini diluar dugaannya. Namun ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia hanya berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu dan ia tidak tahu bahwa apa yang ada dibenaknya adalah persepsi yang sama terhadap beberapa orang lain yang bersangkutan, termasuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu. _Kai, kau dimana?_

"Ini adalah ujian terakhir yang akan kau lakukan dan kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, ,"

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih bersama balutan <em>blazer soft pink<em> yang tampak cantik dan anggun dan rok model _span_ yang memeluk tubuhnya membiaskan kedua kaki jenjang itu jauh tampak lebih indah bersama dengan _heels_ sekitar enam sentimeter. Sayangnya raut wajah wanita itu tidak begitu bersahabat hari ini mungkin karena alasan perempuan yang setiap bulannya tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk seperti itu. suaranya lantang namun tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam sedikitpun setidaknya mampu membuat seharian pria dengan tatapan aneh –julukan dari Jongdae– ini memasang raut wajah lusuh nya. Seakan dunia akan terbalik tidak ada lagi cahaya rembulan dan segala macam kata-kata kiasan yang menjelaskan betapa mendungnya orang ini. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya seharian kemarin dan masih berefek sampai hari ini. seingatnya semalam Yifan datang kerumahnya seperti biasa dan mereka melakukan percakapan singkat. Dan seperti biasa, Yifan yang menjelaskan perasaannya secara pengkodean terhadap Baekhyun selalu mengungkit masalah yang juga jelas-jelas sudah Baekhyun katakan berulang kali bahwa ia tidak ingin membahas hal yang sama lagi dan lagi, hal yang membuatnya sakit dan matanya terasa perih.

Satu kata yang menyangkut seseorang dari siapapun itu, akan selalu membuat harinya terasa buruk dan hampa. Walau ia masih mengelak dengan mengatakan '_ia ada, mungkin aku akan melupakannya segera'_. Segera dan sesegera mungkin. Tidak sadarkah pria itu bahwa kalimat yang selalu dilontarkannya saja seolah masih menyimpan seberkas harapan yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan-akan kalau saja ada sedikitpun harapan untuknya, ia bersedia untuk mengggantungkan hidupnya pada harapan itu. Sayangnya pada kenyataan yang ada, seseorang itu tidak akan ada lagi.

Pikiran yang kalut membuat otaknya tidak begitu sinkron dengan saraf-saraf anggota tubuhnya. Langkah kaki yang begitu hening perlahan membawanya menuju lorong sekolah yang tampak sepi padahal ia berniat untuk keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin dan belajar, merealisasikan keinginan Madam Gwen yang selalu mengharapkan nilai terbaik darinya dari mata pelajaran Prancis. Namun sepertinya ia bahkan tidak menyadari ia dimana sekarang. Hingga sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunan. Suara itu lagi terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu namun rasanya suara itu kembali membuatnya ingin ikut mengalunkansuaranya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke sebuah ruangan yang menyediakan sebuah piano besar, biasa digunakan untuk beberapa murid yang memiliki talenta bermusik termasuk yang satu ini.

"_Kau harus ikut bernyanyi juga,"_

"_Tidak, suaraku buruk. Mungkin rapp?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa memainkan musik rapp dengan piano, Kai. Piano terlalu lembut untuk itu,"_

"_Baiklah, kau bernyanyi dan aku rapp. Ah! Kau belum pernah melihatku menari kan?"_

"_Belum,"_

"_Kau harus melihat yang satu ini,"_

Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir demi bulir airmata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya terasa perih dan panas, airmatanya benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan sekeras apapun ia mencobanya. Rekaman itu kembali terputar dan beberapa kenangan klise kembali menggerayangi dirinya membuat pikirannya melayang pada waktu itu, waktu yang hampir mirip seperti yang dialami Kyungsoo sekarang. Bersama seseorang. Dan itu semua tidak lebih bagian dari memori ingatan yang seharusnya dihapus sejak lama, sekarang. Namun sekuat apapun Baekhyun mencoba, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol selalu disana, pria tinggi semampai dengan senyuman ceria yang khas dan pandangan mata yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa terlepas dari itu semua. Suaranya yang berat ketika memanggil Baekhyun, caranya memetik gitar dengan jari-jari kasar dan kuku melebar yang pucat, Baekhyun ingat akan itu semua. Sebetapa inginnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga dari keadaan ini, namun Chanyeol selalu disana. Di bagian paling dasar hatinya karena pria itu sudah bagian dari setengah diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol bagian dari Baekhyun.

Mata sipit yang lebih mirip bulan sabit, yang selalu dikecup Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk tidur, dengan alasan yang Chanyeol selalu katakan, 'aku ingin kau mengingatku ketika kau bangun nanti dan kau tidak menemukanku disampingmu, namun kecupanku disini,', dan kemudian sekali lagi Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun dan pria itu memejamkannya setelah mengangguk yakin. Karena satu hal yang selalu ia yakini, bahwa ia akan bertemu Chanyeol besok. Menghabiskan waktu bersama persis seperti _happily ever after did exist_. Tanpa pengetahuan lebih bahwa itu bisa berakhir sama seperti keadaannya sekarang. Baekhyun menyesal. Penyesalan yang terlalu dalam untuk menyelesaikan hari-harinya bersama pria itu dalam kisah yang ia tulis. Namun semua sudah terlambat, berkali-kali Baekhyun menulis mengenainya, ia tidak ada. Yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanya kenihilan belaka, hampa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menghabiskan berapa pun eksemplar helai kertas yang menuliskan tentang pria tinggi itu, tidak ada apapun yang mampu mengubah perasaan Baekhyun. Selain Chanyeol.

Suara indah Kyungsoo menggema diruangan ini dan terdengar jauh lebih merdu setelah dipantulkan dari dinding walaupun terdengar volume suara jauh lebih kecil. Baekhyun berusaha untuk memperbaiki wajahnya yang sudah basah dan berantakan akibat airmata yang sulit dikendalikan dan mengukir senyum disana. Baekhyun hendak masuk menghampiri kedua orang itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo bernyanyi dan menatap seseorang dengan gerakan seimbang yang terlihat begitu indah pada setiap movementnya, ternganga.

Benar-benar ternganga.

"Hm? Bagaimana?", tanya Kai sambil mengusap peluh nya yang bercucuran dengan punggung tangannya sambil mengukir senyum mengharapkan pujian Kyungsoo. Namun pria yang berhadapan dengannya malah mematung. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menyadari bahwa dirinya masih disana atau tidak. Ia terlalu terpukau atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Satu kata yang mungkin hanya bisa diucapkan Kyungsoo,

"Menakjubkan,"

Seberkas bayang-bayang merah merona di pipi Kai sambil pria itu mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tidak menduga itu hal yang dikomentari Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Padahal aku gugup,", jujurnya. Benar, Kai gugup. Baginya, tidak akan ada penari profesional yang akan merekrutnya kalau melihatnya menari seperti barusan. Seketika saja ia blank, kalau boleh jujur. Namun tubuhnya hanya mengikuti alunan suara yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo bersama degup jantung yang kian berdetak keras dan ia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, Kai tidak lain dari sebuah _firelfly_ yang bersinar. Benar-benar bersinar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu Kai bisa melakukan hal yang untuk pertama kalinya mampu membuatnya setakjub ini –selain ulangan Jongdae yang mendapat nilai sepuluh untuk pertama dan terakhir seumur hidupnya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, "Tadi itu luar biasa,"

Kai merona. Lagi.

"Giliranmu yang menyanyi, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi.", Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang setengah memohon sebelum akhirnya berdeham.

Suara emas Kyungsoo perlahan mengalir dalam setiap sudut ruangan ini bersama udara yang dihirup Kai. Suara yang baru disadari Kai bahwa Kyungsoo memilikinya. Kyungsoo memiliki talenta yang diluar dugaan Kai dan baru diketahuinya ketika Jongdae terang-terangan mengatakan hal mengenai suara Kyungsoo dan Shihlin tempo hari. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan saat itu, temannya yang bermulut bocor bahkan secara tidak sadar mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakannya, didepan Kai. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa Kai tidak perlu tahu. ia harus mengubur suaranya dalam-dalam karena memang tidak diperlukan. Ia bukan seseorang diluar sana yang telah bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi terkenal, melainkan hanya seorang penulis dengan imajinasi belaka untuk kehidupannya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya seolah menumpahkan segala emosinya dalam bentuk suara agar terdengar jauh lebih merdu dan penuh dengan penghayatan. Dan pada waktu yang sama, sebuah suara bergabung. Kedua suara yang memberikan gelombang selaras menciptakan frekuensi menakjubkan yang benar-benar membuat Kai tidak bisa berkedip dan berhenti menganga. Suara emas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertemu, menciptakan sebuah melodi yang bahkan tidak berlirik pun terdengar indah. Keduanya saling melengkapi, mengisi satu sama lain. Perlahan-lahan menjahit nada-nada yang tadinya terdengar monoton, menjadi sebuah alunan. Suara Baekhyun yang cenderung tinggi dan suara halus Kyungsoo menyatu. Mereka adalah bagian dari masterpiece dunia.

"Kau menakjubkan, Kyung. Sunbae-mu juga,"

Kedua pasang mata yang asing itu bertemu. Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan pandangan nanar dan ia hampir terisak. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum sedikit sembari mempertanyakan ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang suaramu menakjubkan, hyung", jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum sesederhana mungkin menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Memang banyak yang memuji suara Baekhyun, namun itu semua tidak begitu diingatnya selain pujian seseorang yang terdengar begitu istimewa, dan barusan yang diucapkan Kai terdengar mirip, entah dari segi yang mana. '_Suara emasmu menggetarkan dunia, tapi juga membuat lututku lemas,'_

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menatap Kai dan hal ini membuat Kyungsoo bingung sambil tidak berhenti melemparkan pandangan dari Kai dan Baekhyun berulang kali dan sebaliknya. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menyentuh Kai atau berbicara dengannya atau memilikinya, ia hanya teringat. Kai mengingatkannnya pada ingatan yang ingin ia buang dari hidupnya. Dan juga berharap. Seketika harapan itu kembali menghinggapi dirinya. Susah payah Baekhyun menahan diri dengan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras menahan airmata. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur sambil tatapan itu masih melekat pada Kai dan tangannya terayun untuk menutup mulutnyamenahan tangis. Namun Kai mendekat, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak berlari sebelum Kyungsoo dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Mata bulan sabit itu telah dipenuhi airmata.

"Kau harus bertemu seseorang, hyung"

* * *

><p>Setelah hari itu, ketika Kyungsoo seperti kesetanan menulis sesuatu didalam mobile PC nya hingga benda itu hampir saja menjadi korban pembunuhan pemiliknya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk meninggalkan apartemennya lagi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman hari ini untuk duduk berdiam diri di apartemennya. Atau ia lebih cenderung merasa takut dan was-was. Pikirannya rumit dan ia butuh udara segar untuk bernafas menyejukkan perasaannya yang mulai gelisah.<p>

Dengan cepat pria itu meraih _coat_ nya dan menutup pintu apartemen. Ia tidak berpikir untuk naik bus lokal atau membayar taksi dan tumpangan apapun. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki ditengah orang-orang yang berkeliaran di hari Rabu malam menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa arah sekarang. Setidaknya ini sesuai dengan tujuannya bahwa ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Kebetulan sekali, angin musim gugur kali ini berhembus begitu kuat menerpa dirinya. Pria itu menikmati suasana seperti ini, sedikitnya sesuai dengan perasaannya yang kelabu seperti langit malam serta pohonpohon yang meranggas menggantungkan daun kuning mengering yang siap jatuh. Jalanan tampak sepi, hanya para pejalan kaki. Kyungsoo mengerti dengan keadaan penduduk lokal yang banyak lebih memilih untuk menikmati fasilitas umu daripada mengendarai kendaraan pribadi karena dirasanya yang jauh kurang efisien. Dibandingkan dengan angkutan umum yang bersih, aman dan teratur, siapa yang tidak ingin kemudahan yang ditawarkan pemerintah dengan harga yang masuk akal.

Sesekali Kyungsoo menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian menyembunyikannya kembali kedalam saku mantel. Bahunya bergidik kali ini entah mengapa. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiam diri sesaat menikmati apapun yang melewatinya. Kendaraan umum yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, orang-orang yang berusaha untuk tidak menabraknya karena diam berdiri di trotoar, atau bahkan semilir angin yang berhembus juga waktu yang berlalu detik demi detik. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kepada apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya hingga akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah toko florist dengan pajangan bunga yang menarik yang diletakkan di meja bagian depan. Ia tidak begitu ingat mengenai jenis flora yang familiar ini, yang ia ingat seseorang memuja jenis bunga ini. kalau saja ia benar, Baekhyun bahkan rela untuk menjual apapun demi mendapatkan satu pot kecil bunga yang dijual oleh seseorang, mungkin tetangganya. Disebabkan oleh rasa ingin tahunya, Kyungsoo menghampiri toko itu.

"Bunga ini dijual?"

"Benar, anda ingin membelinya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap wanita paruh baya yang terlihat ramah itu bergantian dengan bunga yang bertuliskan Baby Breath pada bagian bawah pot nya. Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Bunga ini memang bunga kesukaan salah satu sunbaenya. Antara ambil atau tidak, Kyungsoo mengintip kedalam ruangan kaca yang dirasanya ada yang mengganjal. Karena setahunya, masing-masing distrik memiliki ciri khas nya tersendiri, sementara ada sebuah toko bunga di daerah yang lebih dominan halte bus dan beberapa kedai murahan yang menyalakan lampu warna-warni dan menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat indah atau malah membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus bertanya Sehun, seingatnya Sehun pandai menghapal jalan, distrik, daerah bersama ciri khasnya. Atau ia sudah terlalu lama mengurung diri didalam apartemen sehingga perubahan pada kotanya pun tidak disadarinya. Ia tidak berharap demikian.

"Aku ambil yang ini,"

"Baik. Kau beruntung bisa memiliki bunga ini, sangat langka di daerah ini," komentar wanita itu sembari mempersiapkan belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih,", jawab Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkannya dengan senyuman tanpa berkata panjang membalas komentar si penjual bunga. Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama bunga yang digenggamnya. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya menatap sesuatu dengan ekor matanya. Tetapi kali ini tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Pada awalnya ia pikir mungkin hanya hembusan angin pada tengkuknya yang menggelitik dan ia harus sampai dirumah secepat mungkin, namun sepertinya berbeda. Bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Alhasil, Kyungsoo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Baiklah, sekarang ia merasa seperti ada yang menguntitnya. Pria itu mempererat genggamannya pada bunga Baby Breath dan berjalan gelisah.

Sekali ia menoleh, nihil.

Kedua kali menoleh, tidak ada apapun.

Ketiga kali ia menoleh, matanya membulat dan kakinya bahkan setengah berlari. Ia tidak mengenal apa yang dilihatnya namun sepertinya orang itu mencurigakan bagi Kyungsoo. Buru-buru Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya. Ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi namun ia tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

"Kau siapa?", Kyungsoo menjatuhkan buku yang ada di atas meja sambil melangkah mundur setelah meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi dan orang itu masih saja mendekat dengan wajah aneh –menurut Kyungsoo bahkan ia menghampiri bunga itu.

"K-kau, jangan menyentuhnya. Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang,", kata Kyungsoo sedikit terbata.

"Chanyeol. Aku Chanyeol,"

_Tunggu, Chanyeol? Sepertinya nama itu familiar._

"Dan aku... Adalah tokoh fiksi buatanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

><p>Aaaah~ trnyata ff ini lbih rumit dr yg dibayangkan kekeke<p>

gimana? Maap ya kalau kurang memuaskan. pengen sih masukin moment kaisoo nya lebih banyak, tapi moment nya masih belom pas (again) /bow/

Masih kurang panjangkahh? Atau kepanjangankahh? Atau membingungkankahh? #plak

.

Please kindly review (kalo bisa follow n favorite /wink/)

[BIG Thanks to vkthr. My buddy, u rock!]

See you on the next chapter!~ /boosh/menghilang/?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_"__Kau harus bertemu seseorang, hyung,"_

Baekhyun bergeming menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata nanar, airmata itu masih mengalir dan pria itu tidak bisa menahannya. Ia ingin pulang dan sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Bahkan pikirannya sudah tidak sanggup untuk mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. ia berharap pria itu dapat mengerti bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang, ia ingin sendiri bersama angin dan menangis sekeras mungkin tanpa ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang,"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan bergegas. Ia tidak mau tahu lebih banyak lagi. Namun selangkah lagi menuju pintu keluar, seseorang menghalanginya. Orang yang terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, dengan pakaian biasa yang familiar nampak tidak begitu jelas untuk mata Baekhyun yang semakin penuh dengan bendungan airmata. Baekhyun berharap orang itu tidak menghalangi jalannya, namun tidak lagi ketika matanya jatuh tepat di bola mata coklatnya yang tidak asing ditimpa lampu ruangan yang tidak begitu silau, namun ia bersinar disana. Memberikan tatapan yang menembus bagian terdalam jantung Baekhyun.

"C..chanyeol?"

Hal pertama yang bisa dilakukannya adalah melangkah mundur dan ia berharap ada apapun yang bisa ia jadikan untuk menopang tubuhnya karena kakinya yang mulai bergetar dan tidak sanggup berdiri untuk beberapa detik kedepan.

Kemudian, ia mendekat dan Baekhyun kembali melangkah mundur sambil tangannya menutup mulut menahan jeritan yang siap keluar kapan saja. Airmatanya mulai menetes membasahi wajahnya. Ia bersumpah apabila orang ini mendekatinya lagi Baekhyun akan menghantamnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Ketiga, ia benar-benar semakin mendekat dan meraih pinggang kecil Baekhyun membuat pria itu menghentikan tarikan nafasnya lama ketika ia mengunci tubuh kecil pria itu.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun meloloskan tangisannya kali ini. Benar-benar meledak menjadi airmata dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali hidup setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol memeluknya sekarang. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan pria itu masih ingat Baekhyun paling menyukai senyumannya. Oleh sebab itu sedari tadi, bahkan ketika Baekhyun memberikan tatapan mengancam untuk menjauh darinya, pria tinggi itu masih tersenyum yang malah semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin terisak. Benar-benar terisak. Namun sekarang ia tidak butuh angin untuk menemaninya atau siapapun.

Pada akhirnya, pria yang setahun belakangan ini meredupkan hati Baekhyun, yang menuntun Baehkyun dalam keputus asaan dan terjerat dalam penyesalan yang menghancurkan hidupnya, kembali bersama senyuman yang sejak lama diimpikan Baekhyun untuk terlukis di wajah yang sama. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah dihapus benak Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Bagi Baekhyun ini adalah hari yang sebenarnya ia tunggu-tunggu. Chanyeol perlahan mencium bibir Baekhyun merasakan getaran bibir pria bersuara emas itu yang masih menahan tangisan tidak percaya. Terlihat seperti mimpi sekarang. Pria yang ia rindukan setengah mati tengah menciumnya.

Namun ini nyata.

Perlahan airmata Baekhyun mengering dan matanya menatap manik mata Chanyeol seolah mengartikan ada yang kurang. Baekhyun masih tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol masih mengingatnya atau merindukannya, namun semua angan Baekhyun barusan menjadi sebuah fakta ketika Chanyeol memeluknya lagi seolah mengingatkannya betapa pria tinggi itu merindukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum mendengar suaranya. Suara berat Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, katakan sesuatu,"

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang mengisi ruangan ini bahkan suara yang diharapkan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol katakanlah sesuatu," Perlahan airmata Baekhyun kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban dari ini semua. Ia tidak ingin berharap dan mengandai-andai akan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Bulir-bulir aimata itu kembali menetes menatap Chanyeol dan pria itu ingin kembali meraih pinggang Baekhyun namun ia menolak. Baekhyun melangkah mundur darinya sambil terisak. Dentuman jantungnya melemah sekarang dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk menguatkannya kembali.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya, hyung. Maaf," Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara dan memperjelas semuanya. Baekhyun mungkin bisa paham untuk keadaan ini, namun tidak sekarang ketika hatinya sudah menguapkan segala rindu terhadap pria yang dicintainya namun keadaan masih tetap saja menusuknya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol adalah tokoh fiksi buatan Kyungsoo, dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, bukan Baekhyun, bukan siapapun. Sama halnya dengan Kai. Suara itu hilang bersama redamnya suara-suara yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan. Isakan Baekhyun hampir terdengar seperti bisikan namun Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"B-Baek.."

Perlahan-lahan airmata Chanyeol menetes. Gurat kesedihan jelas terlukis disana. Ingin ia luapkan seluruh kata-kata yang tersimpan di otaknya, ingin ia menghibur Baekhyun dengan lelucon konyol namun _garing_ tapi dapat membuat senyum itu kembali mengembang. Ia ingin mengatakan kata-kata cinta yang selalu dibenci Baekhyun karena Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi atas itu semua. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berbicara dalam kebisuan berharap Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

Perantara mereka adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo, yang tak lain adalah pembuat Chanyeol.

"Aku rindu setengah mati, Baek," Bagi Baekhyun, bayangan tinggi di depannya ini hanya menggerakkan mulutnya, seperti bergumam dalam sunyi. Akhirnya. Setidaknya ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A..aku tidak dapat mendengarmu," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap matanya yang kini merah dan lembab.

_Namun aku bisa mendengarmu, Baek. _

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya perlu membantu mereka. Setidaknya melakukan sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah Kai sebentar, seperti memberi kode dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Ia bilang ia merindukanmu setengah mati," Kedua orang yang tadinya saling bertatapan menoleh ke arah suara, lalu disusul oleh senyuman Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mendorong Chanyeol sampai ia jatuh lalu menimpa badan tingginya sambil mungkin mendaratkan beberapa pukulan kecil dan lalu mencium bibirnya. Namun ia tidak bisa, ia belum bisa. Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menatap Chanyeol, lalu berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang berdiri mematung melihat sosok Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat air wajah Chanyeol yang semakin memudar diterpa angin, menghampiri menepuk pundak bayangan yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu, menguatkannya. "Ia pasti butuh waktu untuk semua ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kau tak perlu takut ataupun sungkan, aku akan coba membantu kalian sebisaku,"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, lalu memeluk si 'pembuat kedua'nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan seolah memberikan ketegaran. Namun di belakang punggung Kyungsoo, ada seseorang yang sedang dirasuki rasa cemburu.

* * *

><p>Ditambah lagi satu masalah yang menggerayangi kehidupan tenangnya. Dimulai dari Kai si tokoh buatannya yang dapat membuat deru jantungnya berbalapan dengan aliran darahnya hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, kemudian <em>deadline<em>-nya yang tinggal hitungan jari, lalu seniornya yang ingin meminta bantuan namun sejujurnya cara ia meminta tolong sedikit merepotkan (bagi Kyungsoo dan tentu Jongdae), dan lagi tokoh baru bertelinga layaknya _dobi_, yang juga ia buat karna Baekhyun, dan sayangnya hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Selamat, Do Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Kai sambil memakai _sweater _rajut dari Kyungsoo. Entahlah tapi tumben sekali hujan dengan derasnya turun malam ini. Apa cuaca dapat menebak suasana hati?

"Masih belum tahu.." Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Persetan dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang sedang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Hanya kehujanan sebentar saja sudah membuat hidungnya berair. Ya, kehujanan. Saat perjalanan pulang tadi, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur ibukota. Dan lagi Kyungsoo melupakan slogan "Sedia payung sebelum hujan" yang sudah diajarkan sejak ia SD. _Well_, lagipula pagi tadi cukup terik untuk turun hujan. Kaki kecil Kyungsoo berlari menuju halte bus dan kebetulan, bus terakhir sampai ketika ia sampai di halte.

"_Geez,_" Kai agak kasihan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang belakangan ini kurang fit. Pikiran-pikiran seperti 'Apa ia tidak makan makanan bergizi?', 'Apa ia terlalu banyak membaca ataupun menulis?', 'Apa ia memang mudah sakit?', '_Apa dia memang sengaja memeras inspirasi dari otaknya semalam subuh hanya untuk bertemu denganku_?', dan banyak lagi. Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, dan akhirnya ia duduk. Matanya benar-benar tak bisa terkatup untuk beristirahat. Insomnia yang mengganggu batinnya akhir-akhir ini kambuh lagi.

"Chanyeol. Dimana dia?" Kai menunjuk ke arah lantai. Oh, Chanyeol tertidur di lantai. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. _Tak adakah yang lebih waras dari ini..._

"Astaga kapankah aku bisa beristirahat..." Kyungsoo turun dari wilayahnya dan lalu menggendong lengan panjang Chanyeol. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Bisakah kau peka sedikit?" Kai dengan gontai turun dari kasur milik pembuatnya dan menolong Kyungsoo memindahkan 'rival'nya ke atas kasur. Kerja tim yang cukup bagus, si tinggi berhasil dipindahkan. Dan catat, badannya cukup berat dan ia sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Kalian berdua tidurlah di kasurku. Mungkin aku takkan tidur lagi malam ini. _Deadline_-ku terus mengejarku,"

"Tidak. Kau harus tidur, Kyungsoo,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi tadi kau mengeluh ingin istirahat,"

Dasar telinga elang. Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan lupa ia pernah berkata demikian sebelumnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di sebelah timurnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan jarum jam masih terus berdetik.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengaku.

"Apa karena dingin? Atau tak ada tempat lagi di kasurmu?"

"Dua-duanya," Kai tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran kucing yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit. Sang lawan bicara menatapnya bingung, kenapa ia tersenyum begitu.

"Masih ada tempat," Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin protes karna hanya tersisa tempat untuk satu orang di _single bed_nya (itupun cukup sempit) dan bisa-bisa ia tak tidur lagi malam ini. Seharusnya Kyungsoo santai saja karena ketika ia tidur, kedua bayangan hidup itu akan menghilang. Tapi entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin ia menganggap kedua bayangan tampan itu nyata layaknya manusia seperti dirinya.

Kai menarik tangannya kencang, membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat Kai memasukkan badan mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam _sweater_nya. Pria berbadan lebih kecil itu hanya bisa diam tak berkutik karena aksi Kai yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"H..hey," Seberapa kuat Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak, ia tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan seorang Kai. Salah Kyungsoo membuat tokoh Kai terlalu maskulin dan kuat. Oh iya, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyangka kalau tokoh buatannya menjadi nyata. Semakin ia memberontak, semakin ia masuk ke dalam _sweater_ Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba lebih keras lagi dan _voila_, kepalanya berhasil keluar, namun tidak dengan badannya.

"K..kai,"

Kedua wajah itu bertemu, jarak yang semakin sempit membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Kai menatap kedua mata indah milik Kyungsoo intens, membuat Kyungsoo merona dan ingin memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain, tidak terasa begitu canggung tetapi malah hangat dan nyaman. Kembali, Kyungsoo menatap manik Kai dalam. Tak tersirat sedikitpun perasaan canggung atau sejenisnya, Kyungsoo hanya menemukan rasa aman dan ketulusan. Dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup tak normal.

"Muat kan?" Kai menyengir, lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia suka posisinya sekarang. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

"S..sampai kapan kau baru akan melepasku?"

"Sampai kau tertidur dan akhirnya terbangun lagi," Ingin sekali Kai mencium bibir ranum di hadapannya ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mau keadaan menjadi aneh dan canggung karena tindakan sembrono nya. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo menjauh seperti di film-film dan buku-buku novel romansa yang pernah ia baca dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masih mau menikmati saat-saat seperti ini se-lama mungkin. Sebisa mungkin.

Kyungsoo merasa sebaliknya. Ia dapat merasakan gemuruh detak jantung di dada Kai yang menempel pada miliknya. Posisi yang benar-benar tak masuk akal tapi benar terjadi adanya. Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, ia ingin bersin. Sangat tidak lucu jika harus bersin di hadapan wajah tampan Kai dalam posisi seperti ini. Betul-betul bisa menghilangkan _feel. _

"A..aku mau bersin," Ekspresi Kyungsoo sangat lucu sekarang. Ia sedang menahan bersin. Kai hampir saja tertawa meledak-ledak melihat wajah konyol Kyungsoo, untung ia masih bisa menahannya dan mengambilkan tisu untuknya.

"Tidak jadi bersin,"

"Aish, aneh-aneh saja kau ini," Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Sedangkan yang sedang di_bully_ hanya bisa diam dalam malu.

"Tidurlah, Kyung. Aku akan menjagamu,"

Perlahan Kai mengelus-elus surai lembut milik Kyungsoo yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya terus menutup, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kai. Elusan itu kian menghilang bersama sang bayangan. Kyungsoo berhasil mengarungi alam mimpinya, Kai dan Chanyeol juga menghilang dari sisinya.

* * *

><p>"Chen, mau temani aku ke taman belakang sekolah? Ini kan sedang istirahat," ajak Kyungsoo pada temannya yang sedang <em>sok <em>sibuk mengerjakan tugas praktek membuat rumah dari stik es krim itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Jongdae tumben sekali rajin mengerjakan PR di hari itu juga, lagipula dia hanya rajin ketika ada 'sesuatu' yang menyuruhnya.

"Hm.. Sepertinya tidak bisa," Matanya tak lepas dari stik-stik es krim yang sedang dia lem satu sama lain.

"Tumben sekali menolak ajakanku. Kau kerasukan apa jadi rajin begini? Ah.. Jangan bilang..."

Sobatnya itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat sekali. Kau tahu kan Song _seonsaengnim _agak pelit nilai,"

_Memang dasar anak setan._

"Ya, ya, ya. Yasudah lah kalau begitu. Hubungi aku jika sudah mau bel ya," Kyungsoo menepuk pundak temannya lalu pergi meninggalkan si sok sibuk. Seketika itu juga, tiang 'rumah' Chen runtuh.

"Haish,"

Setibanya Kyungsoo di taman belakang dengan sepasang _earphone _terpasang di kedua telinganya, ia menemukan sesosok bayangan sedang berdiri bersandar pada pohon.

"Kai?" Entah sihir apa yang membentuk senyum di bibir mungil Kyungsoo. _Maybe Kai is his happiness? _

Kai tidak setinggi itu. Kaki Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati orang yang ia temukan. "Chanyeol?"

Matanya terpaku pada sesuatu di balik jendela kelas di lantai dua. Sosok yang ia rindukan sekaligus ia cintai, yang kemarin baru saja bertemu. Sosok itu tengah memandang kosong ke arah meja, memikirkan sesuatu. Barangkali ia sedang memikirkan pelajarannya, pikir Chanyeol. Namun tidak. Baekhyun sedang memikirkannya.

"Kau sudah disini sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

"Hmm.. Sejak tadi mungkin? Kulihat kau benar-benar memperhatikan Baekhyun _sunbaenim_,"

"Begitulah," jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, apakah Baekhyun memikirkannya juga?

Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah ide, ide yang mungkin Chanyeol sukai. "Bagaimana jika kau menghampirinya ke kelasnya? Sepertinya ia membutuhkanmu. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa melihatmu selain dia kan,"

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia suka ide ini. "Terima kasih idenya, Kyungsoo. Akan aku coba,"

"Tentu," Lalu Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke kelas Baekhyun. Entah apa reaksi Baekhyun ketika melihat dia datang, yang pasti Kyungsoo hanya mencoba membantu.

Matahari cukup terik pagi ini, tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan seperti kemarin sore. Bicara soal hujan, flu Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah sembuh. Apa Kai punya kekuatan menyembuhkan atau sejenisnya? Yang pasti Kyungsoo menganggap begitu.

_Deg. _

Kyungsoo berencana bersantai sambil membaca buku novel yang ia bawa dari rumah, tapi matahari terlalu terik sehingga ia harus berteduh di bawah pohon besar. Kyungsoo mendaratkan pantatnya diatas rerumputan lalu bersandar. Empuk.

Empuk?

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Semburat malu muncul di kedua pipi agak _chubby _nya. "K..kai. Kau mengagetkanku,"

"Kau mau membaca, kan? Bersandar saja padaku, pohon ini cukup keras,"

Bersandar.

Tidak.

Bersandar.

Tidak.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyandarkan badannya pada dada bidang Kai. Nyaman dan mendebarkan. Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan debaran jantungnya dan segera membuka halaman pertama novelnya. Posisinya benar-benar nyaman, bisa-bisa ia ketiduran jika mengantuk. Kai duduk menyandar pohon dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, dan Kyungsoo duduk diantara kakinya sambil bersandar di dadanya.

Kyungsoo merasa musik yang tertangkap telinganya semakin mengecil. Bukan karena _ipod_nyatak sengaja tertekan, tapi salah satu _earphone_nya ditarik tangan jahil Kai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Boleh, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai langsung memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Jika orang-orang bisa melihat Kai, mereka pasti sudah berpikir ia dan Kyungsoo seperti sepasang kekasih baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta di dunia mereka sendiri.

Kesunyian membuat Kai merasa bosan. Buku yang Kyungsoo baca membuatnya mengantuk karena terlalu rumit, sedangkan ia tidak suka kerumitan. Tangan jahil Kai kembali beraksi dengan Kyungsoo sebagai korbannya. Ia memainkan rambut hitam pekat Kyungsoo. Diputar-putar, dielus, layaknya majikan memainkan bulu anjing peliharaannya. Yang dijahili merasa tidak terganggu, jadi Kai memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya. Tangannya kini beralih pada pipi menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo. Jemari Kai mengelus pipi itu lalu mencubitnya pelan, Kai benar-benar gemas pada yang satu ini. Saking gemasnya, rasanya ingin ia makan dengan lahap. _Well_, kau harus mengontrol dirimu, Kai.

"Berhenti memainkan pipiku, Kai. Itu menggangguku," protes Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang masih fokus pada buku yang ia baca. Kai tidak menghiraukannya, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan,"

"Kau terlalu jahil,"

"Kau terlalu menggoda,"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meledak saat itu juga. _Menggoda? Apa-apaan dia ini, _batinnya.

"S..sudahlah, aku masih mau membaca,"

Tangan Kai sudah tidak menjahili Kyungsoo lagi, melainkan memeluk leher jenjang layaknya wanita milik Kyungsoo. Ia ingin protes, tapi malah jatuh ke dalam sentuhan Kai. Inilah kelemahan Kyungsoo, sentuhan kecil seorang Kai. Ia memilih diam sambil tetap membaca, walaupun pikirannya melayang jauh sampai ke batas angannya.

"Cerita ini membosankan," gumam Kai.

"Bukan membosankan, tapi terlalu dalam dan rumit. Seperti kau,"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau sulit dipahami. Di satu sisi, kau pendiam. Di sisi lain, kau jahil seperti ini. Tindakanmu tak dapat diprediksi. _Yeah, _walaupun aku juga sih yang membuatmu begini. Tapi aku menyukainya," kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar. "Menyukaimu," lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Kai tersenyum. Setidaknya ia merasa senang. Pelukan Kai semakin mengerat, ia benar-benar menyukai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Koreksi, mencintai. "Terima kasih telah membuatku," ucap Kai di telinga Kyungsoo yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari bukunya. Berusaha fokus.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan setelah melemparkan bukunya secara perlahan ke bawah sofanya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membacanya lebih lanjut. Ia kesepian entah mengapa. Suara televisi yang menyala bahkan tidak bisa direkam oleh otaknya karena pikirannya hanya memiliki fokus pada hal-hal tertentu. Mungkin hanya satu hal. Ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh sudut apartemen mencari seseorang. Atau lebih.<p>

Sebuah senyum kembali terbentuk diwajahnya ketika seorang pria dengan wajah tenang memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan duduk bersandar, tertidur disana. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnnya untuk memperhatikan wajah itu lebih fokus lagi. Kyungsoo ingin mencari sesuatu disana, didalam wajah polos yang tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan didalamnya bahwa Kai mencintai pembuatnya.

Perlahan jemari Kyungsoo menyusuri wajah itu, mengelus pipi tirus dengan garis rahang tegas dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kau merindukanku?", sebuah suara membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget namun Kai berhasil menangkap tangannya hingga Kyungsoo tertarik kedalam pelukan pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf membangunkanmu,"

Kyungsoo menikmati aroma khas tokoh fiksi yang dia buat dan itu benar-benar memabukkan.

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau sudah selesai dengan buku-bukumu,", katanya sembari tersenyum.

"_Well_, sebenarnya belum. Aku hanya bosan, dan sedikit lelah, mungkin."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, sedikit kecewa bahwa Kyungsoo belum selesai, namun ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan itu lagi. "Bagaimana dengan menonton?"

"Hm?", Kyungsoo berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dalam dekapan erat Kai. "Atau kau ingin tidur?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaimana pun menyakitkan. Bukan karena Kai nampak mengusirnya tidur, namun ia tidak ingin mendapati dirinya kehilangan si bayangan setelah ia terbangun dari tidurdan hatinya terasa hampa, seperti ada bagian yang hilang dari dirinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Kita menonton, ada acara bagus hari ini,", katanya semangat mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk dan letih jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia harus bertahan, setidaknya terjaga untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, saling merangkul dan masing-masing memeluk lutut berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kai. Sementara Kai sendiri berusaha keras mengendalikan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan, siap untuk menghancurkan tulang rusuknya dengan getaran yang semakin parah. Mereka menonton acara televisi dengan suara yang dibuat _mute_ serta terlihat seru karena seorang presenter dari sebuah _variety show_ yang terus mengoceh, namun tidak ada dari satupun yang menarik bagi keduanya. Satu-satunya hal yang paling nyaman dan menarik adalah, mereka tenggelam didalam pikiran masing-masing menikmati setiap detik terlewati bersama-sama. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin tertidur, berjaga-jaga kalau Kai bisa saja hilang ketika ia lengah dan matanya terkatupkan. Ia menyesal untuk hal itu, akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku benci dingin. Tetapi aku menikmati angin yang berhembus membawa pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku sesak,"

Kai hanya terdiam dan memberikan anggukan kecil ketika suara Kyungsoo pecah. Bukan ia tidak ingin membalasnya, namun ia ingin mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara lebih banyak mengenai dirinya sendiri. Kai ingin Kyungsoo menceritakan setiap detail dari kehidupannya. Menurutnya, cinta itu ketika masing-masing dari kedua orang yang ingin mengetahui satu sama lain, ia ingin mengerti setiap hal dalam diri Kyungsoo lebih jauh dibandingkan Kyungsoo sendiri serta lebih peduli terhadap Kyungsoo, daripada pria itu sendiri. Dan inilah yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya. Ia tidak tahu kapan kata-kata itu bisa terucap sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?", suara Kyungsoo memecah hening lagi. Jemarinya bermain dengan jari-jari Kai yang lebih panjang dan coklat darinya.

"Yang kau tulis dalam ceritamu? Aku menyukai musim semi. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin,"

Sedikitnya jawaban yang diberikan Kai membuat hati Kyungsoo perih. Percakapan ini kembali mengingatkannya pada hal yang tidak ingin ia ketahui, tidak ingin ia ingat bahwa pria disampingnya ini hanya sebatas tokoh fiksi buatan. Ia tidak tahu waktu-waktu seperti ini sampai kapan mampu berlangsung. Waktu-waktu yang ia lewati bersama si _tan_. Mungkin beberapa bulan selanjutnya? Atau setengah tahun selanjutnya?

Ia tidak tahu.

"Hey, aku disini,", Kai memanggil pria disampingnya sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada puncak kepalanya. Seakan Kai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pembuatnya.

Kyungsoo hendak mengatakan '_aku tahu'_ namun dering telepon menghentikannya. Dengan lemas Kyungsoo beranjak dan segera menyapa seseorang disebrang sana, "Hallo,"

_"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Eh? Lu-ge? Tidak..", Kyungsoo segera membetulkan posisinya untuk duduk sedikit tegak disamping Kai mengancang-ancang bahwa ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan disampaikan editornya dan ia harus memasang telinga dengan baik karena ia tidak ingin melewati satupun kata yang akan diucapkan editornya itu.

_"Ya, hm.. aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Maksudku, ceritamu. Bagaimana dengan itu?"_

"Aku sedang dalam proses mengerjakannya, mungkin–"

_"Hmm..ngh.."_

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak pada Kai yang juga berusaha menguping apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu ditelepon, namun malah ikut bingung bersama Kyungsoo yang menautkan alis mendengar suara-suara aneh yang memotong kalimatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan membuatnya sedikit kompleks sebagai klimaks cerita, jadi tidak–"

_"Ahh.. Hmm.."_

"Ge? Kau masih disana?"

_"Ya, Kyung. Ngh.. aku mendengar..nya.."_

_"hh..hun.."_

Kyungsoo hendak melanjutkan pembicaraannya namun ia tidak yakin dan dengan bodohnya ia menyerahkan telepon kepada pria disampingnya dan Kai hampir saja melempar teleponnya kelantai setelah memberikan isyarat keras untuk mematikan teleponnya sekarang juga.

"Mungkin aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo memutuskan percakapan yang dilakukan via telepon itu. Ia meletakkan _wireless phone_ nya di meja samping sofa dan menatap Kai seolah memberikan pertanyaan ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah Kai sementara pria itu hanya bergidik ngeri. "Ada apa memangnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang itu,". Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kai memberikan tatapan tidak percaya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengguncangkan badannya perlahan memohon untuk memberitahukannya.

"Itu mengerikan,"

Mungkin pria berkulit coklat itu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan orang yang menelepon Kyungsoo barusan, yang ia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa orang itu menghubungi Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apakah tidak ada waktu lain? Kyungsoo memberikan gesture tubuh penasaran yang mendesak Kai untuk memberitahunya. Alih-alih pikiran Kai menangkap sebuah ide yang membuat neuron-neuron tubuhnya bekerja sehingga sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bergidik ngeri karena senyuman itu hampir mirip seperti cengiran iblis atau yang di kenal, smirk. _Oh, Kai.. Come on, jangan seperti itu._

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika Kai mengunci tubuh mereka dan saling bertatapan kemudian mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang dilakukan pria itu namun nalurinya membuat kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Kai dan mulai memberikan belaian-belaian kecil pada tengkuk coklat itu yang mana malah menjadi notifikasi bagi Kai untuk mengeksplor lebih.

"K-kai.."

Dan mereka menutup hari ini bersama-sama. Bersama suara hujan yang bergemuruh seperti detak jantung yang tidak akan pernah bisa dikendalikan Kyungsoo. Bersama deru nafas yang selalu dialami Kai ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua kelopak mata indah itu. Memberikan sinyal-sinyal sederhana namun kompleks hanya untuk sekadar menyatakan kepada masing-masing bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Menyatakan sebuah kisah rumit yang tidak terucapkan namun mereka memahaminya dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum salah satunya menghilang dan penyesalan datang terlambat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung,"

* * *

><p>Suara derap langkah yang hampir tidak mungkin terdengar karena ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa suara itu ditangkap gendang telinganya atau instingnya, terus saja mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha fokus pada buku Prancis. Setelah teguran pada hari itu, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk mendapat nilai yang diharapkan wanita oriental Prancis dengan wajah cantik serta rambut coklat berkilau yang membuat siapapun tertarik padanya. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun akan gagal atau ia bahkan akan mengulang satu tahun lagi untuk ini semua dan sebuah kalimat melintas dibenaknya, <em>'mungkin aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama denganmu,' <em>dan itu terdengar jelas. Suara berat Yifan dengan bahasa mandarin yang barusan diketahui Baekhyun tadi pagi setelah meminta bantuan dengan pria sebaya yang menjual cupcakes di dekat rumah hoobaenya. Baekhyun tidak berharap demikian, maksudnya ia juga tidak meminta pria itu untuk menemaninya dengan cara yang terdengar konyol. Baekhyun tidak perlu siapapun untuk menemaninya sekarang. Mungkin terdengar adanya sedikit bumbu kebohongan disana barusan. tepatnya adalah, ia tidak ingin bersama Yifan yang terus mengulang hal yang sama tentang kepergian, ketidak-adaan, tidak mungkin kembali, dan lain lain.

Karena itu semua hanya konsep belaka. Hanya kata-kata yang menghancurkan keyakinannya dan Yifan tidak sadar telah menghancurkan pria –yang ia akui sangat ia cintai– itu secara tidak langsung. Karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun telah membuktikannya sendiri kemarin. Ia melihat apa yang menurut Yifan telah pergi, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang menurut Yifan tidak ada, ia merasakan kembalinya sebuah senyum yang menurut Yifan tidak mungkin lagi kembali. Pria itu hanya tidak mengerti apa yang dialami dan dirasakan Baekhyun sehingga ia terus memvonis segala sesuatu sesuai pandangannya. Sementara pandangannya dan Baekhyun berbeda.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil meringis.

Ia menengadah keatas setelah lehernya terasa sedikit pegal akibat sedari tadi ia menunduk membaca beberapa baris kalimat dengan headphone ditelinganya yang selalu saja memancing suaranya untuk ikut melantun. Matanya menatap sebuah silhouette tinggi di ambang pintu dan membuat dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Dengan segera Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menyimpan semua barang-barang yang masih berantakan dalam ruangan kosong ini dan beranjak pergi untuk melewati bayangan itu, secepat mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan memeluknya hingga ia di dekap oleh bayangan tersebut. Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepasnya namun dekapan itu semakin erat, mengartikan tidak ada lagi yang boleh pergi sekarang. Baekhyun harus tinggal dan bersamanya.

_"Jangan pergi, Baek.."_

Pria dengan balutan kemeja putih yang membiaskan tulang selangkangannya menatap dingin kearah pria tinggi dihadapannya, namun malah terlihat kedua pelupuk matanya nanar. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga perasaannya yang bisa kapan saja hancur. Bukan karena Chanyeol, namun semua kerinduan yang masih berbekas.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi pucat Baekhyun yang mulus dan ia merasa telapak tangannya basah karena bulir itu telah menetes. Chanyeol merasa bersalah sekarang. Tetapi ia mengerti bahwa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya itu benar, Baekhyun membutuhkannya dan ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk pria ini. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun dengan dinding dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Tatapan itu masih datar.

Namun untuk beberapa detik terakhir Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya, untuk terlihat tegar setiap kali ia menatap bolamata coklat Chanyeol yang dimengerti olehnya ada gurat kesedihan disana dan Baekhyun tahu dirinya adalah sebagai penyebabnya. Pria bermata bulan sabit itu kini menatap manik mata dihadapannya sayu. Baekhyun akhirnya luluh. Tanpa disadarinya ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan meremas pakaiannya pelan.

"Yeol..", hanya itu yang berhasil digumamkan Baekhyun dengan matanya yang ditutup menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam batinnya.

Chanyeol mengunci tubuh mereka agar bisa merasakan dada Baekhyun yang bergerak cepat bersama dengan deru nafas yang kian memburu, bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol.. Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun, dan dalam keadaan apapun, aku mencintaimu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Bibirnya bergerak berusaha mengeluarkan secercah suara yang tidak akan bisa didengar oleh siapapun namun Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya,

"Nado, Baek,"

Baekhyun mampu merasakan getaran di bibir Chanyeol yang kini menelusuri setiap inci bibirnya, menutup perasaan ini dengan sebuah ciuman sederhana yang penuh arti. Sekarang ia mengerti, ia tidak peduli apabila ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol ataupun mendengar suara berat Chanyeol melantun bersama alunan senar gitar, ia hanya ingin bersama pria ini, berada disisinya selama mungkin.

_Karena pada akhirnya, banyak kata cinta yang tidak akan terucap dan hanya bisa dirasakan, dan itu yang akan kita lakukan, Chanyeol._

* * *

><p>"Ini untukmu Baek, kau luar biasa tadi"<p>

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak sembari tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun sementara pria mungil itu hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol dan barang yang masih digenggam Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tidak berharap untuk ditolak karena ia tahu dan sedikit ingatan itu masih tersisa di memorinya, bahwa Baekhyun menyukai bunga Dahlia.

Baekhyun menggenggam bunga tersebut tepat dibawah punggung tangan Chanyeol dan pandangan keduanya saling bertemu.

Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol terus bergeliat gelisah di kursi teater, dengan lampu redup serta _flash_ yang mengarahkan bolamatanya hanya fokus kepada seseorang diatas sana dan gendang telinga hanya memiliki perhatian kepada suara emas Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar gugup kali ini. Suara itu hampir membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan jantungnya berdebar tidak jelas. keringat dingin sedikitnya mengalir karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan melakukan performanya dalam bernyanyi dengan sempurna, dan itu akan selalu membuat lutut Chanyeol melemas. Atau bahkan seluruh jaringan tubuhnya juga ikut melemah walau hanya jantungnya lah yang tidak demikian.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun disini, dibait terakhir ketika ia menyanyi, matanya yang terbuka menemukan Chanyeol dihadapannya. Senyuman itu disana, yang Baekhyun berikan setiap kali ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol disisinya dan kini Chanyeol melihatnya bernyanyi lagi. Setelah beberapa tahun kelam yang Baekhyun lewati dengan lagu-lagu yang mengisahkan perasaannya yang hampa serta seberapa sering ia berharap bahwa orang pertama yang ditangkap manik matanya adalah Chanyeol setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. _Dobi-nya ada disini sekarang_..

"Apakah suaraku menggetarkan dunia, Yeol?", tanya Baekhyun perlahan sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh harap dan membentuk sebuah senyum untuknya. Pria itu spontan memeluknya erat seakan menjawab pertanyaan pria yang ia sayangi. Perlahan ibu jari Chanyeol menelusuri pipi putih Baekhyun sambil menatapnya nanar. _Aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan suaramu, Baek.. _Baekhyun tahu jawabannya, Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menahan airmatanya yang menggambarkan seluruh perasaan bahagianya, ia terisak. Chanyeol menahan bulir itu agar tidak tumpah merusak eyeliner yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu sempurna malam ini.

"Itu jauh dari luar biasa, hyung! Kau mengagumkan,", suara Kyungsoo mengaggetkan kedua insan itu sambil berjalan kearah mereka dan bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun manatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang satu-satunya murid sekolah yang memiliki suara terbaik dan pitch yang mengaggumkan. Sekolah akan sangat rugi untuk meluluskanmu tahun ini karena kau akan jadi alumni dan sibuk bekerja, ya begitulah.. Kurasa mereka harus menahanmu lebih lama,"

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Kau juga,"

"Untuk sekadar bernyanyi untuk acara gereja juga tidak buruk,", timpal pria berkulit tan di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kebelakang sambil membulatkan matanya meminta Kai untuk diam, setidaknya jangan merusak suasana yang hangat dan mengharukan ini.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Untuk sekadar nyanyi di gereja juga tidak buruk, katanya begitu. Sebaiknya kau jangan dengarkan dia, dasar tidak waras,", Kai hanya cekikikan di belakang. Selang beberapa lama, Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun mengingat ia belum memberikan selamat melalui gesture tubuh. "Aku akan mentraktirmu cupcakes, hyung. Kau juga Yeol. Ayo!", ajak Kyungsoo dan pria itu segera menarik tangan Kai untuk keluar ruangan diikuti oleh dua orang dibelakangnya.

Ini akan menarik.

* * *

><p>Aroma makanan menyeruak dan memenuhi ruangan apartemen Kyungsoo dengan panjang dan lebar sekian kali sekian. Bersama dengan apron biru muda yang ia kenakan dengan cermat Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bumbu dan segala jenis sayur yang diperlukan untuk masakannya. Sementara seseorang bersender di kulkas menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang, untuk satu orang. Kai ingin beranjak ke balkon untuk menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang dari jauh. Selain ia tidak bisa memasak, ia juga telah dilarang Kyungsoo karena yang dikhawatirkan adalah, makanan tidak matang atau gosong, asap yang mengebul kemana-mana, atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya seperti apartemen yang terbakar.<p>

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat seseorang memunculkan diri dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?", menatap wajah temannya yang tidak begitu bersahabat, Kai angkat bicara yang disusul dengan menolehnya Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sudah selesai.

"Apakah ada yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengannya?", tanya Kyungsoo sembari membawa makanan ke ruang tengah setelah melepas apronnya.

Chanyeol hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya lemah ke sofa dengan suara yang hampir tidak bertenaga, "Aku tidak yakin,"

"Dengan apa?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk di sofa lain dan pria gelap itu merangkul Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terbelalak. Setidaknya melompat hingga bokongnya mencium ubin putih Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kalian ada sesuatu?"

"Apa?", tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian menjalin hubungan? Atau apapun itu namanya?"

Chanyeol hampir terdengar frustasi.

"Ya, memang seperti itu,", jawab Kai lantang dan Kyungsoo hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam, setidaknya ia berusaha menahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Apa? Aku memang mencintaimu, dan kau juga, kan,", sambung pria itu merasa ia harus memperjelasnya pada dunia bahwa ia mencintai pria bermata indah, pandai masak, cerdas, dan segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditemukan di dalam diri siapapun. Sementara Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semburat merona di pipinya yang membuat Kai ingin sekali menciumnya sekarang juga karena merasa sedikit berlebihan, jijik, aneh, namun mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan menghela napas panjang. Entah apa yang terjadi perasaannya semakin berantakan, mirip seperti wajahnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini semua. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Baekhyun menginginkannya karena pria itu selalu berusaha menghindar darinya. ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Baekhyun harus menjauhinya sementara yang ia tangkap adalah, Baekhyun merindukannya setiap kali ia memaksa. Ia tahu Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk ini semua, tapi sampai kapan? Baekhyun menangis setiap bertemu dengannya dan ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak mengingat atau mengetahui sesuatu tentang pria itu. Ia harap ia dapat menghibur Baekhyun dengan kehadirannya, namun Baekhyun selalu meneteskan airmata.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Apakah ia sudah memiliki seseorang?", seseorang yang tidak diingat jelas oleh Chanyeol siapa dia namun terakhir kali yang ia tahu adalah, pria blonde aneh bertubuh tiang listrik itu mendekati Baekhyun. dan itu membuat hatinya sakit sampai sekarang.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, dan satu-satunya hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah berikan itu kepadanya,", kata Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah pot kecil tanaman langka yang ia beli tempo hari dan belum sempat ia berikan kepada sunbae nya. Kyungsoo memiliki sedikit ide aneh yang tidak masuk akal namun mungkin akan menarik.

"Kau, memiliki wajah seperti pria di tokoh anime jepang yang tampan, dan kau memberikan bunga ini nanti malam. Ia akan bernyanyi untuk acara pesta perpisahannya dan kau harus hadir,"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan membuat Chanyeol terpaku merasa sebagian jiwanya melayang. Ia tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Pikiran itu mulai menghitung mundur sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun bernyanyi. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya tepat setelah bait terakhir lagu selesai ia nyanyikan, sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu membuat Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan kecil pada lengannya namun diakhiri dengan ciuman di pipi kiri Chanyeol, 'suaramu menggetarkan dunia dan membuat lututku lemas'.

Debar jantung kembali dirasakan Chanyeol bersama kupu-kupu yang menghinggapi perutnya mulai bergejolak. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya gugup untuk harus kembali duduk ditempat yang sama setelah beberapa tahun terakhir absen dari sana. Karena ia menghilang. Rasanya ia belum siap untuk kembali disana. Benar-benar tidak siap. Namun hati kecilnya mendorongnya lebih kuat untuk menyaksikan Baekhyun bernyanyi. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk merasakan debaran didalam tulang rusuknya.

"Aku yakin ia akan senang, percayalah"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus scene:<strong>

"Ya, begitulah,"

"B-baek.. A-a-aku.. Ma-maaf.."

Chanyeol bahkan terlihat konyol sekarang sambil ia mengusap tengkuknya. Ia gugup dan tidak bisa bertingkah layaknya yang sudah direncanakan didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol salah tingkah dan ia harap Baekhyun tidak terjungkal karenanya.

"Yeol, pipimu merah. Kau terlihat imut hari ini,", Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu dengan mata kecilnya. Ia berniat membersihkan cream blueberry yang menempel di sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan ciuman.

_"Lututku lemas, Baek"_

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>muncul bersamaan dengan jongin dan chanyeol/?

HALOOHHHH DIRIKU KEMBALI DENGAN UPDATE FF YANG MAKIN GAJE INI =W=)/

AUTHOR KENA WRITERS BLOCK HUHUUUHUHUHU BLANK SEKETIKA TT_TT

BY THE WAY...

LIBUR TELAH TIBA :3

KEKEKEKEKEKE #ApaSih #Gaje

ekhem. /cough/stay cool/?

Buat semua readers setia ff iniiiii.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO! Berkat reviews kalian FF ini jadi berkembang, liat reviews kalian bikin ketawa senyum2 sndiri loh :3

Buat yang minta kaisoo/chanbaek moment, udah author munculin yahh.. maafkan kalo kurang nghh/? soalnya author lagi galau mellow gaje gitu #what

.

Buat yang mau kenalan sama author #plak #digamparkyungsoo/?

Silakan follow twitter author di kimjongwinn :3 and please kindly ask for followback yaaaa~ pasti di polbek :]

THANK YOU!

.

.

Sincerely,

kimjongwinn

* * *

><p><em>Special thanks to VK a.k.a Vince!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_A few explainations for readers who still don't understand this fic:_

**Q: Kenapa Baekhyun bisa melihat Kai dan Chanyeol padahal dia bukan penulisnya, sedangkan semua orang tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka?**

A: Karena Baekhyun dulu adalah seorang penulis yang punya kemampuan yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Dan tidak semua orang bisa melihat Kai dan Chanyeol kecuali mereka punya kemampuan seperti Kyungsoo. Kemampuannya semacam hanya 1 diantara jutaan orang. Jadi kemampuan ini bisa dibilang semacam 'gift'. Dan kalau sang author telah menyelesaikan ceritanya, tokoh-tokoh yang dibuatnya juga akan hilang.

**Q: Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar semua yang Chanyeol katakan? Apa Jongdae adalah penulis juga?**

A: Umpama seperti radar radio butuh mencocokkan frekuensi suara, demikian pula Baekhyun. 'Frekuensi' yang Chanyeol punyai tidak cocok lagi dengan 'radar' yang Baekhyun punyai, jadi mereka tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan baik. Chanyeol kan hanya fiksi belaka. Jongdae maupun Sehun bukan seorang penulis, mereka hanya sahabat Kyungsoo.

**Q: Apa sih buku yang Kyungsoo buat? Kenapa tokohnya hanya Kai?**

A: Di akhir cerita akan diberitahu kok, keep curious ya hehehe

**Q: Jika buku yang dibuat Kyungsoo tamat, apa Kai akan menghilang juga? **

A: Tentu saja.

**Q: Apa Chanyeol dan Kai akan jadi manusia?**

A: Sepertinya sih tidak.

.

Sekian Q&A nya, hehehe. Semua akan dijelaskan kembali di epilog nanti (masih lama mungkin #plak). Semoga ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan para readers yaa. Jangan kecewa kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan kalian, keep support this fiction okay?!

Nah, sekarang silakan membaca~

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

.

.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak berharap kalau editornya meneleponnya untuk segera menanyakan kabar padanya mengenai novelnya dan sedikit basa-basi (yang ujung-ujungnya juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan tulisannya). Pria itu merasa seperti tidak siap, entah untuk mempublikasikan bukunya atau mungkin ada hal lain. Ia bisa mengerti bahwa ini hanyalah sedikit bentuk perhatian editor pada penulis yang direkrutnya namun perasaan untuk menghindari beberapa kali telepon yang dilakukan sang editor itu mungkin ada.

"Iya, benar.."

"Baiklah, Hyung.. Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan, tidak apa,"

_Pip._

Beruntung seseorang datang menyelamatkannya dari pembicaraannya dengan editor cantik yang berambut emas itu. Apalagi Lu-ge terlihat sedikit aneh sejak hari itu, atau mungkin sejak Kyungsoo memberikannya sinopsis ceritanya dan ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal. Dan kali ini, mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya namun Jongdae-lah dewa penyelamatnya.

"Diluar panas sekali, apakah kau ada sesuatu untuk diminum?" kata Jongdae sembari meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja dengan kesal setelah menghadapi keadaan kota yang begitu sibuk, semua kendaraan berlalu-lalang, kemudian teriknya cuaca dan suhu akhir-akhir ini kurang bersahabat.

"Kau tahu membawa buku seberat ini untuk kesini dengan bertabrakan dengan orang-orang itu aku hampir jatuh dan buku ini mungkin terinjak, benar-benar perjuangan. Beruntung aku bertemu seseorang tadi, ah! dia cantik, sungguh,"

Akhirnya Jongdae angkat bicara setelah Kyungsoo menyodorkannya sekaleng soda dingin yang menyegarkan walaupun lagi-lagi sebenarnya itu bukan miliknya, kalian tahu milik siapa lagi selain Kyungsoo, seseorang yang menginap dirumah pria _belo_ itu. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan Jongdae menautkan alisnya setelah meneguk soda itu. Saling bertatapan aneh dan melempar pertanyaan dalam diam.

"Siapa itu yang kau ceritakan tadi?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada minuman seperti ini?" tanya Jongdae _ngelantur._

Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya secara tidak sadar berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

"Ah! Mungkin aku harus sering-sering kerumahmu sekarang," Jongdae melupakannya dan itu bagus bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae akhirnya duduk dilantai berdampingan dan Jongdae mulai membuka helai demi helai bukunya. Kyungsoo tahu ini akan terjadi karena semalam, malam-malam sekali sahabatnya ini menelepon hanya untuk membuat janji untuk bertemu siang ini untuk belajar bersama. Atau Jongdae sudah pernah mengatakannya bahwa ia akan kemari untuk matematika beberapa waktu lalu dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu ingat. Dan koreksi, bukan belajar bersama melainkan belajar dengan Kyungsoo alias menjadi muridnya sehari, demi sebuah nilai tujuh.

Jongdae memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo, ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang setimpal untuk pengorbanannya yang susah payah melewati masa-masa sulit ketika dijalan tadi, menembus terik matahari dan bersenggolan dengan bahu orang awam, dan lain-lain.

Memang dasar anak setan.

Namun kalau seandainya Kyungsoo adalah Sehun –si anak aneh yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia akan membuat sahabatnya kecewa karena sejujurnya ia tidak belajar dengan serius beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia hanya membolak-balikkan halaman buku matematika dan ia merasa sudah mengerti, apa yang harus dipelajari.

Dan Jongdae mungkin akan menangis ketika melihat ini, Kyungsoo dengan lihai menuliskan beberapa rumus yang sepertinya baru ditemukan olehnya pada abad ke-20 kemudian menggabungkannya menjadi satu kesatuan seperti profesor dan mengerjakan soal yang menurut Jongdae, otaknya bisa aus memikirkan jalan keluar soal ini. Siapapun yang melihat Kyungsoo, dipastikan akan meneteskan air liur seperti yang hampir seseorang disampingnya lakukan.

Mungkin bukan hanya Jongdae, tetapi Kai juga.

"Ini, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku kalau ada perhitungan yang tidak dimengerti," hardik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit senyuman kecil dan beberapa peluh halus yang menempel di keningnya.

Kalau Jongdae meneteskan air liur karena melihat betapa hebat sahabatnya ini dalam menggabungkan beberapa rumus istimewa temuannya barusan, maka beda persepsi dengan Kai. Pria yang memiliki kulit seputih susu ini mengenakan kaos hitam tipis V-neck dan tentu leher jenjang yang terbuka memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya membuat hormon tubuh Kai bangkit dan pria itu harus menekannya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa saja gila dan hampir lupa untuk bernapas.

Kai sedang membaringkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dan pemandangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo adalah leher jenjangnya yang membuat Kai harus menahan dirinya untuk menjamah bagian itu. Bagian terbaik Kyungsoo bagi siapapun yang melihatnya baik pria maupun wanita.

Lagi-lagi Kai mendapati dirinya memuja pria ini, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ini diakarkan dengan ini, lalu aturan cosinus dan kemudian sinus. Mereka saling berhubungan dan kau harus mengerti konsepnya. Sederhana—"

Yang ada dalam fokus Kai sekarang adalah dagu dan bibir itu yang terus bergerak membuat Kai berusaha untuk berhenti menelan liurnya. Kai terlihat terlalu memuja sosok ini. Memang sih.

"Jadi ini seperti ini?"

Well, suara Jongdae sedikit merusak suasana. Kai mulai bergeliat gelisah dibawah, dalam baringnya diatas paha Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus menoleh kebawah dan mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar namun pandangan matanya malah teralihkan untuk melihat tubuh si _tan_ dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kali ini Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sulit. Entah mengapa ia harus gugup lagi. Oh, ia tidak begitu ingat–atau mungkin ingat namun tidak begitu jelas. Yang masih menempel dibenaknya adalah hari itu, beberapa hari yang lalu, atau entah kapan, ia dan tan berciuman dan mereka-

Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo dan akhirnya ia mengambil nafas setelah udara yang masuk terasa sangat sedikit bagi paru-parunya.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikannya pekerjaannya sebagai 'guru les wanna be' untuk Jongdae agar sahabatnya mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk waktumu, D.O-nim," pamit Jongdae dengan cengiran khasnya saat jam digital dinding Kyungsoo menunjukkan jam delapan malam lewat beberapa menit. Ini rekor baginya, Jongdae tidak menginap di rumahnya untuk matematika sepanjang malam dan akhirnya juga mendapatkan kertas ulangan matematika yang basah karena liur disebabkan dari kantuk luar biasa keesokan harinya.

* * *

><p>"Kau darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memanaskan tiga potong besar bulgogi.<p>

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikannya makanan yang sedang dilahap olehnya sendiri dan berjalan menuju balkon. Udara malam ini hangat dan hanya sedikit angin yang menerpa. Kyungsoo sempat mengganti pakaiannya tadi dan ia tidak berniat untuk mandi, mungkin nanti. Ia melihat ada aura yang kurang menyenangkan dari Chanyeol. Setidaknya pemandangan kota yang memberikan kesan melankolis ini mampu mendukung suasana untuknya mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang mulai berbicara,Chanyeol menggigit bulgoginya dan Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit hampa.

"Dia sudah tidak menjauhimu,kan?" suara Kyungsoo memecah hening.

"Begitulah, namun sepertinya ada yang aneh,"

"Apa?"

"Atau mungkin aku yang aneh," Chanyeol mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang menuju pada penyalahan dirinya yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Dari awal ia memang tidak tahu apakah kehadiran Chanyeol akan baik untuk ini semua dan ia tidak berharap reaksi Baekhyun seperti ini. Dirinya hanya bisa meraba-raba keadaan yang kelak akan terjadi namun ia juga tidak berharap keadaan akan menjadi buruk. Ia mengambil resiko dan menaruh harapan besar pada orang-orang disekelilingnya termasuk pada kedua bayangan itu.

"Perasaan ini masih ada. Aku merindukannya. Dia juga. Aku tidak tahu ini semua karena plot yang kau buat atau murni memang adanya perasaan ini. Yang kutahu aku mencintainya, sangat. Kalau saja aku bisa mengingat sedikit lebih baik, aku ingin tinggal bersamanya, hidup dengan Baekhyun,"

"Mungkin kau bisa, Yeol," suara Kyungsoo serak. Chanyeol menoleh. Namun Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Chanyeol memasang telinganya dengan baik menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo namun pria itu hanya bergeming. Tenggelam kedalam pikirannya yang penuh dengan _wondering_. Ia banyak membuat harapan setahun terakhir ini. Banyak masalah dan keadaan yang terjadi padanya silih berganti dan sejauh itu Kyungsoo masih bisa menerima dan melewatinya dengan baik. Namun tidak setelah seseorang datang dan menciptakan keadaan diluar rencananya. Memutar balik perasaannya atau mengajarkannya bagaimana untuk mencintai namun tidak dengan melepas. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu, namun terlalu naif untuk mengerti hal ini. Pikirannya terus mengingatkannya namun hatinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Setiap kali pandangan itu jatuh tepat di manik matanya, perasaannya jatuh lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Barangkali kau bisa hidup dengannya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Yeol"

"Kupikir kau juga bisa, Kyung," sergah Chanyeol cepat seakan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak yakin untuk itu. Mungkin aku bisa, namun tidak yakin. Daripada untuk yakin namun sebenarnya tidak bisa. Kau tahu, kita harus melihat pada keadaan yang sebenarnya dan sedikit mengurangi harapan yang kau buat karena bagaimanapun, kau pasti bisa meraba sedikitnya apa yang akan terjadi. Dan bagaimana kalau itu semua tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi yang kau buat? Itu menyakitkan, Yeol. Sangat menyakitkan,"

Chanyeol bergeming mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang agak bergetar.

_Cinta yang kita alami tidak sesederhana itu._

Kyungsoo merasakan perih pada perasaannya dan entahlah Chanyeol tengah memeluknya. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan reaksi apapun namun pelukan ini membuatnya lebih baik. Pria yang lebih mirip tokoh kartun dengan mata dan telinga besar yang bahkan mampu memikat Baekhyun ternyata adalah seseorang yang hangat dan tegar.

Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari pelukan seseorang bagi Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang berada dibelakang, duduk pada lengan sofa putih yang masih memperhatikan kedua orang itu baik-baik dalam kesinisan mulai berdecak kesal. Ia tidak kebetulan menghitung namun hanya mengingatnya, pokoknya apapun mengenai Kyungsoo pasti menjadi memori dalam benaknya secara otomatis walaupun ada beberapa hal sungguh tidak ingin ia simpan, dua kali ia dirasuki kecemburuan. Dua kali.

"Ck!"

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo menatap ruangannya yang tampak lengang hari ini. Pandangan matanya beralih pada mesin penghangat ruangan yang masih melakukan tugasnya. Ia memang sudah membereskan buku-bukunya barusan. Dan dirinya tidak kunjung menangkap siapapun yang dicarinya. Perlahan ia duduk bergeming diatas sofa kecilnya dan mulai berpikir atau bahkan melamun. Jalanan tampak ramai hari ini walaupun dinginnya udara sedikit membuat relung hidungnya ngilu.<p>

Barusan saja ia kembali dari supermarket terdekat, ia mendengar kabar bahwa ada _sunbae-_nya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjenguknya namun relasi antara dia dan orang itu mungkin cenderung dekat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjenguknya untuk sekadar memberikan sebuah parcel buah.

Kyungsoo meraih _mobile PC_ nya mengecek beberapa e-mail dan komentar-komentar dari penggemarnya di sosial media yang sudah lama tidak ia balas.

Fangirl-fangirl itu memang sudah gila, mungkin.

Deg.

Kyungsoo senang untuk menerima komentar-komentar positif dari sebagian besar penggemarnya maupun kritik-kritik yang akan membuatnya memperbaiki cerita untuk selanjutnya. Ia merasa lapar sekarang, mungkin karena otak yang sedikit terkuras. Ya, ini berlebihan, namun masalah perut memang tidak pernah bisa diajak kompromi. Dan Kyungsoo kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan makanan apapun yang menggugah seleranya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar setelah melirik arloji hitamnya yang menunjukkan waktu masih petang, tepat pada jam _sunset_.

Sekali lagi ia keluar dengan memakai kaus _turtle neck_ lengan panjang tanpa tambahan _coat_ atau apapun yang menghangatkan tubuhnya padahal ia baru saja mengeluh bahwa udara cukup ekstrem malam ini. Setidaknya bibir Kyungsoo mulai berubah warna menjadi pucat karena angin yang berhembus dan ia harus mencari makan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Red Velvet cake, please," katanya pada seseorang tinggi berambut pirang.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam berjalan bahkan sampai harus memperlambat langkahnya karena orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bisa saja menabrak kuenya jatuh ke lantai. Tepat ketika hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo berhasil menyelamatkan kuenya. Namun matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah toko bunga kecil-kecilan beberapa meter di depan. "Baekhyun sunbae-nim?"

Seseorang yang tampak familiar tengah berdiri disana dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk menghampirinya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak setinggi itu.

"Yeol? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya ingin merangkai bunga untuk Baekhyun,"

"Kau menemuinya?"

"Tidak,"

Ya memang tidak. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Pria tinggi itu sudah tidak dapat menemukan jejak Baekhyun lagi sejak hari konser itu. Baekhyun menghilang setelah pesta perpisahannya tanpa kabar dan Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukannya. Tidak disekolah, tidak di tempat ini. Ia berpikir Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dan ini membuatnya sedih.

Chanyeol melihatnya barusan, sosok Baekhyun di stasiun namun pria itu terlihat terburu-buru sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol ingin mengejarnya namun tidak akan ada gunanya karena Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. Ia terlambat. Ia terlambat untuk melihat Baekhyun setelah hampir dua minggu Chanyeol tidak tahu keberadaannya. Namun setidaknya melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak peduli kalau Baekhyun memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, asal ia bahagia, Chanyeol juga akan bahagia.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya perlahan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo tahu walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu kembali, namun tidak semudah itu untuk kembali merakit perasaan yang pernah mereka miliki setelah beberapa tahun mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain. Dan kembali ke awal tujuannya, ia akan membantu Baekhyun untuk bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah! Benar. Aku baru ingat. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tawar Kyungsoo ketika mereka baru saja masuk kedalam apartemennya dan sebuah parcel mengingatkannya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang pasti kau akan senang, akan kuberitahu nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah," Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

Kyungsoo menyambar _coat_ nya kali ini karena ia tidak mau mati masuk angin karena ini mungkin akan menjadi perjalanan yang sedikit panjang. Kyungsoo berhenti ketika tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan baru saja ia ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, berusaha mencerna sebuah suara sesaat sebelum menoleh. Suara berat itu baru diingatnya, "Boleh aku ikut?"

Kyungsoo baru ingat dengan bayangan miliknya yang lain. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya setelah ini. Melihat raut wajah Kai yang berubah dan sorot mata tajamnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ia buru-buru menjawab sebelum Kai yang tadinya ingin mengatakan, 'Oh, mungkin aku mengganggu kencan kalian.'

"Tentu, ayo," jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan bayangan yang sedari tadi hanya bersender menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya pun beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo, menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kita kemana?"

"Stasiun,"

"Stasiun?" sergah Chanyeol cepat.

"Iya, stasiun,"

"Kita bertemu Baekhyun?" senyumnya seketika mengembang memperlihatkan sederetan baris gigi putih.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab melainkan hanya memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. Yang ia tahu ia akan segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo maupun Kai yang sekilas tampak acuh tak acuh, asalkan pria tinggi itu jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>"Kita ke rumah sakit, Yeol," jelas Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan memasuki gedung bertingkat yang megah dan bau obat-obatan mulai menusuk hidung. Kyungsoo buru-buru menambahkan ketika menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang mulai panik mengira ada hal yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.<p>

"Temannya yang juga sunbae-ku mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu dan harus mengalami operasi dan harus dirawat untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Baekhyun tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkannya sendirian jadi ia pikir ia harus menemani temannya disini," Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan merasa baik untuk ini. Namun ia harus bertemu Baekhyun agar pria itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat merindukannnya. Dan memang benar, merindukannya dan juga patah hati.

"Hai, hyung,"

Suara yang menyapa seorang pria dipinggir ranjang sebuah ruangan VIP membuat pria yang tengah duduk melamun itu menoleh kepada suara Kyungsoo diikuti oleh dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Aku membawakan sedikit buah-buahan untuknya. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Begitulah, tulang punggung Yifan retak akibat hantaman yang terlalu keras dan kata dokter ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk penyembuhan dan aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus disini, mungkin lama,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti sementara dua orang lainnya tampak hanya mendengarkan.

"Hai, Baek," Chanyeol berusaha menyapanya.

_Ia tidak melihatku._

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengacuhkan Chanyeol seperti ini ketika mereka bertemu. Chanyeol hanya diam, bahkan tidak ada senyum sederhana dari Baekhyun untuknya dan Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut tentang Yifan. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang dan ini membuat hatinya sakit. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk mengatakan sepatah saja 'aku merindukanmu', namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak melihatnya dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu pria itu. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum setidaknya ia telah melihat Baekhyun hari ini, atau memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja kalau pria itu bahkan bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Dan bagi Chanyeol, seperti yang selalu dikatakannya, mengetahui pria ini baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup tanpa harus mengatakan apapun. Karena sesungguhnya mereka juga tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik, kan?

Chanyeol ingin lari dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, bukan karena melihat Baekhyun dan Yifan menyakitinya, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu Baekhyun. Baginya, sikap Baekhyun sudah cukup jelas bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol sekarang. Dan Chanyeol cukup tahu diri.

Pria itu mulai melangkah mundur menjauh dari jangkauan mata Baekhyun dan semua orang diruangan ini. Pergi dan menghilang tanpa siapapun menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyadari bahwa keadaan tidak sebaik yang ia ingikan, ia bisa mengerti perasaan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku akan mengunjungimu lain waktu, aku pamit dulu,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyung,"

Kyungsoo keluar bersama Kai setelah Chanyeol hilang dibalik pintu dan Kyungsoo berlari mengejarnya. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak namun pria itu menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah. Kyungsoo bahkan berlari untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pria tinggi itu, mengajaknya pulang namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah penolakan. Chanyeol menolak untuk pulang ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin sendiri, jangan khawatir," Hanya itu yang diucapkannya dan ia pergi entah kemana. Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

_Aku akan menghilang ketika Kyungsoo tertidur dan mungkin itu akan lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak akan mengingatku dan ia akan bisa terus bersama Yifan, seseorang yang nyata bukan bayangan belaka yang mengharapkan kisah cinta abadi yang terlihat seperti mimpi. Terlalu fiksi yang tidak mungkin terjadi._

* * *

><p>"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Chanyeol?"<p>

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Banyak yang bisa kau lakukan selain memeluknya, berbicara dengannya, atau tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali," Kata-kata Kai barusan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan mencerna apa yang ia katakan. Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan Kai karena ia mulai berbicara sesuatu yang tidak logis dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Nada bicaranya yang tinggi seolah memiliki masalah yang serius padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Sorot mata yang tajam membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan berteriak ada apa dengan pria yang sekarang menghimpitnya antara pintu keluar kereta yang masih tertutup dan tubuh tinggi tegap itu.

"Siapa yang menghiraukanmu? Chanyeol butuh seseorang untuk membantunya berbicara dengan Baekhyun, dan aku hanya membantunya,"

"Apakah membantunya harus sampai memeluknya atau berbicara dengannya sepanjang hari,"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibahas oleh Kai, "Aku hanya menjadi perantara antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebatas perantara. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau ada masalah dengan itu semua? Apakah itu mengganggumu? Aku tidak merasa Chanyeol bersalah padamu atau barangkali kau ingin memintaku untuk menghilangkannya. Kai, tolong, ia juga memiliki perasaan dan kau harus hargai itu, kalau bukan aku yang membantunya, maka–"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kai mencium bibirnya untuk menghentikan penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan oleh siapapun disini. Kai mengerti mengenai itu semua, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dirinya ataupun hal-hal lain yang juga bersangkutan. Tapi ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa ia tidak menyukai itu ketika Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu Chanyeol, menghiraukannya, kemudian tertidur, dan dirinya menghilang.

Kai terus menyapu bibir ranum Kyungsoo dan pria yang diciumnya hanya bisa memeluk pasrah pinggang Kai dan meremasnya pelan sambil meloloskan erangan kecil dari mulutnya. Kai ingin pria ini mengerti sudah dua kali, atau tiga, ia dirasuki cemburu dan Kyungsoo tidak juga menyadarinya. Menghiraukannya dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada orang lain membuat si tan harus menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah kesal apalagi ketika suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang baik.

"Aku cemburu,"

Reaksi pertama yang diberikan Kyungsoo adalah wajah tidak percaya seperti matanya yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit tenganga, namun Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Kai sambil menahan tawa karena kalimat yang dikatakan Kai sungguh menggelitik perutnya.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai yang mulai merona karena ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kata-kata barusan dan itu terdengar jujur, tidak ada kebohongan disana. "Aku tidak akan melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol," Akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Kai, mengurangi jarak sekecil apapun, tersenyum seduktif dan menutupnya dengan ciuman panas di dalam kereta.

_Aku tidak akan melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol._

* * *

><p>"Hey, ada apa denganmu?"<p>

Jongdae bertanya-tanya mengenai wajah berseri Kyungsoo yang hari ini tampak cerah. Ada sesuatu yang dikatakan Sehun barusan mengenai Kyungsoo dan Jongdae –percaya atau tidak– menebak bahwa memang itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terus tersenyum hari ini, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut darimana Sehun mengetahui mengenai itu semua?

Kyungsoo memeluk kertas-kertas yang dititipkan oleh beberapa guru padanya dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Kau aneh, apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau lulus tanpa harus ujian?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," Kyungsoo menggeleng dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu diatas mejanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menimang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatnya yang bermulut bocor karena itu bisa saja privasi atau bukan. Banyak probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi dan sayangnya kemungkinan untuk Jongdae berteriak atau memporak-porandakan hal yang akan diceritakannya menempati urutan pertama dalam list kemungkinan itu. Jangan pernah mengatakannya pada Jongdae.

"Bagaimana dengan si cantik? Apakah kau bertemunya lagi?"

"Oh dia, entahlah aku berharap begitu mungkin nanti pulang sekolah, di halte bus,"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pulang sekolah, aku akan bertemu editor nanti, kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Ide bagus, barangkali kau bisa bertemu dengannya,"

"Siapa?"

Jongdae sekali lagi memberikan senyuman khasnya yang, sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa ini adalah apa yang dilakukan sebagian orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya juga seperti itu secara tidak sadar. Kalau sampai iya, itu mungkin adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia lakukan, termasuk senyuman aneh Jongdae.

"Apakah kau senang karena ini? Bertemu dengan editormu?" Namun seingat Jongdae bukan ini yang dikatakan Sehun padanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Masih tersenyum. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Lu-ge, ia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya, mungkin akan membahas harga atau pasar untuk buku yang kutulis,"

* * *

><p>"Hai, Kyung!" Suara itu menyapanya dari jauh dan Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Jongdae yang ada dibelakang dan ikut menselaraskan posisinya. Seseorang dengan perawakan rapi dan tampak menawan, jelas, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramahnya.<p>

"Cepat, kita harus membahas beberapa hal,"

Luhan segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju ruangannya dan Jongdae hanya ikut dari belakang. Percakapan itu dimulai dan Jongdae tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh kedua orang ini. Yang bisa ditangkap telinganya adalah adalah cerita, sinopsis, penggemar, penerbit dan beberapa hal lain yang berkaitan selama pria berwajah anime dengan dagu lancip itu terus berbicara dan Jongdae tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya karena ia melihat Kyungsoo yang juga mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cermat mendengar setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Lu-ge.

Sesekali Jongdae berkedip dan menarik napasnya kemudian bergeliat dalam tempat duduknya sambil menorehkan pandangan ke jendela kaca belakang tempat duduk editor karena diluar itu benar-benar ia bisa menikmati pemandangan kota secara bird eye-view. Suara Kyungsoo dan Lu-ge memenuhi ruangan ini, termasuk pekikkan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Enam bulan? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?"

Pria didepannya memutar kursinya santai setelah memikirkan apa yang ada didalam benaknya, menggeleng perlahan, merapatkan jasnya dan kemudian duduk memandangi Kyungsoo sambil bertumpu dagu serta menatapnya dengan mata indah yang membuat darah Kyungsoo bahkan berdesir.

"Aku hanya memberikan target, namun itu semua terserah padamu. Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

Baiklah, kali ini suaranya terdengar aneh, dan Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding ketika suara-suara aneh keluar dari teleponnya ketika ia berbicara pada pria ini dan apa yang dikatakan Kai tidak begitu masuk akal dan ia tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk fokus dan mengesampingkan pikiran itu, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Suaranya membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Akan, kupikirkan," jawab Kyungsoo sebiasa mungkin agar Luhan tidak curiga, dengan menyesap tehnya, minuman yang selalu disediakan editor ini kepada tamunya, termasuk Kyungsoo kecuali Jongdae.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ge. Terimakasih, sampai jumpa"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae keluar dari ruangan itu dan Jongdae merasa dirinya bisa bernapas lega setelah kantuk yang mulai menyerang dirinya sedari tadi temannya berbicara penting terhadap Luhan. Mereka menyusuri trotoar bersama hingga tiba-tiba Jongdae mengatakan, "Oh ya," sambil menatap terkejut ke arah Kyungsoo seakan ada yang tertinggal di meja Luhan tadi atau apalah.

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu,"

Kyungsoo yakin kali ini Jongdae membuat ulah atau ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu dan ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menolak ia akan memasang tampang memelas dan mengatakan hal-hal berlebihan yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi merasa serba salah. Namun kali ini mungkin berbeda ketika pria itu mengatakan ia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan sendirian walaupun ia tidak berharap Kyungsoo takut pulang sendiri.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo tampaknya terkejut karena, Jongdae harusnya bisa menemaninya ke rumah sakit menjenguk Yifan, atau Baekhyun.

"Aku ada acara? Mungkin? Kalau jadi.." Jongdae tidak yakin sebenarnya, ia hanya mencoba peruntungan saja.

"Baiklah,"

"Titipkan salamku untuk pria bertatapan aneh itu! Maksudku Baekhyun sunbae-nim," kata Jongdae setengah berteriak karena ia mulai berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo dan punggung itu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengangguk. Entah kesialan apa lagi, atau malah keberuntungan yang menghampirinya.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sudut matanya melihat Sehun yang mulai berjalan disampingnya. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau darimana? Tadi aku melihat Jongdae, kearah sana, halte bus yang dekat dengan sekolah, bukankah ini sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Ia bilang ada acara atau semacamnya. Tunggu. Halte?" Sehun mengangguk yakin karena ia memang melihat Jongdae berjalan dan berdiri disana, dengan pakaian sekolah yang masih rapi dan itu mengherankannya baginya. "Kau melihatnya dengan seseorang?"

Kali ini Sehun menggeleng, namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia merasa Jongdae memang akan bersama seseorang. Dan kebanyakan insting Sehun tidak pernah salah. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia baru tau ternyata Jongdae ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, yang akhir-akhir membuatnya tersenyum, sering menunggu jam pulang, tidak fokus dan selalu bertanya-tanya hal yang menurutnya tidak wajar apabila Jongdae bertanya mengenai hal-hal seperti itu, sebut saja, 'bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?' dikala ia masih memakai seragam. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Jondgae berkata seperti itu namun ia tidak ingin merusak mood temannya, kemudian Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk asal Jongdae puas dengan itu.

"By the way, waktu itu.. Hm.. Beberapa hari yang lalu, partner kencanmu meneleponku dan aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Kau bersamanya waktu itu?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, keningnya berkerut aneh. "Maksudmu?"

"Luhan-ge?" tebaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia ingat betul sejak pertama kali ia bertemu pria itu, Sehun juga disana, sehingga pikirannya langsung sinkron secara otomatis dan pasti ada sesuatu dengan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa instingnya bekerja kali ini.

"Sepertinya ia... memanggil namamu, namun suaranya parau dan lebih terdengar lenguhan,"

Sehun tertegun dan terus melangkah tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin orang-orang tahu mengenai hal ini, hubungannya dengan Luhan mengingat usia mereka yang cukup jauh. Dan Luhan seorang editor dan ia tidak ingin merusak itu karena dirinya.

Deg.

Akhirnya Sehun menemukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau bersama seseorang?" Lagipula ini memang benar. Apa yang bocah ini rasakan memang seperti, Kyungsoo membawa seseorang.

"Eh? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya bersama denganmu, kan?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang bulu kuduknya mulai merinding seperti ada yang aneh. Darah Kyungsoo memang berdesir namun ia harus tampak sebiasa mungkin. Disisi lain, hatinya senang setengah mati karena ia harap apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa ada yang meniup-niup telinganya dan itu membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk menoleh agar tidak terhuyung menimpa Sehun disampingnya. Atau mungkin tidak karena penyelamatnya ada disini.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu aku ke toko buku dulu hyung, mungkin nanti ada yang menemanimu. Aku duluan ya, bye!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo dan senyum Kyungsoo tipis terurai di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang,"<p>

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Yeol?"

Hening.

"Kau dimana?"

Kyungsoo mengelilingi ruang apartemennya sambil membawa makanan untuk bayangan yang dicarinya, dan dia disana, sudut balkon. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yeol?", katanya sambil menyerahkan roti bakar kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Baekhyun sekarang, kau ingin ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Baiklah, mungkin anak ini hanya sedang _galau, _pikir Kyungsoo_._

"Kai, kau ingin ikut?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berbicara pada si _tan_.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku dirumah menemaninya," katanya sambil menunjuk si telinga dobi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian keluar setelah Kai mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada pipi chubby nya.

Kai menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, sementara Chanyeol masih betah duduk di lantai. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada dari kedua bayangan itu yang membuka pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Kai menghela napas dan memulainya.

"Kau seharusnya ikut dengannya," hardik Kai.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang penting disana," Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya setelah daritadi termenung, sesaat setelah memberikan pandangan sinis pada si _tan_ dan bersikap tidak acuh.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Baekhyun? Mungkin dengan itu hubungan kalian akan menjadi lebih baik,"

Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan berusaha tidak mendengarnya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjawabnya. Apa pedulimu?

"Setidaknya waktu itu ia mengatakan ia akan datang," Suara Chanyeol pecah. Ia beranjak dan meninggalkan Kai diluar sendirian dan ia tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang.

Baekhyun memang mengatakan demikian pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berharap itu adalah untuk mengunjunginya. Ia mengerti Baekhyun sibuk dan dirinya tidak sepenting itu seperti pentingnya Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol. Apalagi mengingat kejadian waktu itu, Yifan memang terlihat segalanya untuk pria itu.

Sayangnya Chanyeol, pria yang tengah dalam keadaan patah hati itu tidak mengerti maksud Kai sedari tadi. Kai hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot membantunya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mengerti maksud satu sama lain sampai Kyungsoo tertidur dan mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Scene:<strong>

"Lu," Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil reflek menengok. Ia meletakkan buku seperti mini ensiklopedia kembali ke raknya dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau lama, Sehun-ah. Aku sampai sudah membaca beberapa buku dan kau baru datang. Habis darimana?"

Sehun mengacak poni agak tebal 'teman'nya dan tersenyum, "Aku menemui seseorang,"

"Dan pasti orang itu lebih penting daripada aku yang hampir mati kelaparan di dalam toko buku," Sehun terkekeh kecil. Well, sebenarnya mereka bukanlah pasangan kekasih seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Namun masih belum mau melepas gelar 'lajang'nya. Luhan bilang kalau mereka baru akan berpacaran jika Sehun lulus sekolah, yang berarti satu tahun lagi.

"Lu. Apa kau tahu. Aku tak mau berpacaran denganmu ketika lulus nanti," Luhan membelalakkan matanya. _Shock_.

"A..ap-" Sehun langsung memotong sanggahan Luhan yang mungkin akan baru selesai ketika berganti musim.

"Aku mau kita langsung menikah," Dan Sehun mendaratkan kecupan di kening Luhan lembut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>ditimpuk readers karena update lama + ga memuaskan/

Huaaaa.. T_T

Entah kenapa suasana hati jadi sering mellow2 gitu blakangan ini ;;; jadi maaf yahh kalau misalnya update-an nya jelekkk #TimpukSaja

Sebenernya aye mau tentuin target reviews. Jadi kalo yg review uda 100 atau lebih, baru akan di update. Review apa aja boleh kok yg pnting membangun dan bs mngembangkan ff ini hehehe.

Oh iya.

Kalian maunya ini angst atau happy ending? di kolom review mehehehehe

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Maaf ya kalo msalnya ada beberapa part di ff ini yang agak melenceng ke arah 'sana' hehehe itu cma iseng~ #plak

Sekiannnnn! terimakasihhhh! /terbang sm kris\?

R.E.V.I.E.W.

A.N.D

R.E.V.I.E.W.

J.U.S.E.Y.O

:)


	11. Chapter 11

**DEAR AUTHOR!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Ada satu saat dimana Kyungsoo merasa terlalu tertekan, sampai-sampai Kai yang terkena getahnya.

Sebenarnya Kai masih belum begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo belakangan ini. Orang itu butuh istirahat lebih, orang itu juga tahu. Tapi dia tidak mau menurut dan sedikit peduli dengan kesehatannya. Pernah sekali Kai menegurnya, mengingatkannya untuk cukup istirahat namun yang ia terima hanya _iya _dan Kyungsoo tetap saja begitu, terus begitu. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh sakit.

"Aku hanya demam Kai, tak perlu melihatiku terus,"

"Lagipula siapa juga yang hanya tidur 2 sampai 3 jam dalam sehari hanya demi hal konyol itu," Benar, Kai merasa Kyungsoo terlalu menaruh harapan pada novel yang sedang ia buat. Setidaknya ia butuh menikmati hidup seperti remaja yang lain, bukan hanya berkutat dengan laptop dan handphone-nya 24 jam.

"Dengar, Kai, sudah berapa kali aku bilang itu bukan hal konyol. Itu-"

"Itu cita-citamu. Ya, aku tahu Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan sakit begini kau bahkan tidak bisa memaksimalkan otakmu untuk bekerja. Aku tidak mau melihat kekasihku sendiri sakit begini," Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo. Ia sangat khawatir. Untung saja Lu-ge memberi Kyungsoo cuti seminggu untuk beristirahat total dan tentu berharap setelah ia sembuh ia bisa melanjutkan karyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi tidurannya. Tubuhnya secara tanpa sadar mendekat ke arah Kai yang sedang tiduran dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangan sambil menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk membuatku muncul, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau kau temani aku. Dan itu berarti aku harus tetap meng-update ch-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena sepasang benda lembut menyapu bibirnya. Kai menciumnya dengan lembut, ia sudah muak mendengar semua alasan-alasan yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir pada hal yang sama.

Kai melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Aku mau kau tidak membuatku muncul selama seminggu. Hanya seminggu. Aku mau kau istirahat sampai kau benar-benar sembuh," Kai menatapnya dalam.

"Aku juga mau kau tidak menyentuh benda itu selama seminggu," Kai menunjuk laptop Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Tapi kau butuh istirahat sejenak. Okay?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk sepakat

* * *

><p>Hari pertama tanpa kehadiran Kai tidak begitu terasa karena Kyungsoo tidur seharian penuh. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan untuk jatuh terlelap karena si <em>tan <em>tidak di sisinya seperti biasa layaknya anjing yang mengikuti pemilik kesayangannya setiap saat. Tapi si mata bulat mencoba untuk membayangkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan akan ia lakukan ketika Kai muncul enam hari kedepan sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Hari kedua. Kyungsoo nampak gelisah. Bukan hanya karna tidak adanya Kai, tetapi juga hujan yang terus menerus turun, terus terang itu membuatnya cukup menggigil dibalik selimut tebalnya. Belum lagi rasa bosan yang terus menghantuinya setiap waktu, menuntutnya untuk membuka laptop ataupun ponselnya dan mengarang sesuatu.

Soal Chanyeol, jujur saja Kyungsoo sendiri bingung mengapa Chanyeol memintanya untuk berhenti memasukkannya ke dalam ceritanya.

(Flashback on)

_"Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau jangan membuatku muncul lagi," Kyungsoo lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut, ia harus memutar otaknya lagi untuk mengubah plot ceritanya. Sebenarnya mudah saja, namun ia masih memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. _

_Chanyeol tersenyum miris, lalu menghela nafasnya singkat. "Sepertinya ia tak lagi mencintaiku, Kyung," _

_Seketika perasaan Kyungsoo terhenyak. Ia tak mengerti. Ia butuh penjelasan lagi kenapa Chanyeol bisa berkata demikian. _

_"Kupikir kau salah, Chan. Kau__–" _

_"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia menciumnya. Ia mencium Yifan. Yifan, Kyung. Bukan aku,"_

(Flashback off)

Sudah hampir seminggu dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Kai, Kai, dan Kai. Ia ingin melihat sosok sempurna Kai. Ia ingin Kai, seperti si lelaki bayangan itu adalah candunya. Tapi memang benar, Kai sudah menjadi candu bagi Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat janjinya dengan Kai tempo lalu: _Tidak boleh membuat Kai muncul sampai dirinya benar-benar sembuh. _

Suara jarum yang berdetik menarik perhatian pria bermata bulat itu. _This is all just the matter of time. _Kemudian Kyungsoo berpikir. Bagaimana jika dia berada di dalam posisi Baekhyun ketika dulu tokoh fiksi buatannya –Chanyeol– menghilang dan tak kembali. Sekelebat pertanyaan merayapi benaknya, seperti: Apa ia sanggup jika nanti suatu saat Kai menghilang seperti Chanyeol? Apa ia akan depresi berat atau bahkan gila? Lama kelamaan pikiran Kyungsoo semakin negatif dan liar. Dan pada malam itu, Kyungsoo pertama kali melanggar janjinya karena rasa takutnya.

_Deg. _

Kyungsoo mendapati seseorang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata bulat yang paling Kai sukai bertemu dengan mata tajam yang Kyungsoo rindukan setengah mati. "Kyung–" Sebelum Kai dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo memeluk badan tegapnya erat. Pundaknya bergetar.

"M-maaf, Kai. Tapi aku– aku takut," jelas Kyungsoo dengan suara tertahan –menahan tangis yang dapat meledak kapan saja. Dan ia tak mau Kai melihatnya serapuh ini.

"Tak apa, Kyung. Tenanglah," Kai mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dengan sayang –menenangkannya. Ajaibnya, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kai. Ia sudah terlalu jatuh ke dalam Kai.

Pada malam yang dingin itu, Kyungsoo merasa saat itulah ia merasa hangat. Ia mencurahkan segalanya, termasuk perasaan takut yang belakangan ini menghantuinya. Ia merasa aman jika berada di dekat Kai. Ia tak merasa kesepian lagi.

"Kau tak marah padaku karena aku membuatmu muncul, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

Kai mengelus surai lembut itu, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti kau mau terus menemuiku dan aku juga mau terus menemuimu. Tapi aku tak mau bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan sakit. _I don't want to see you suffer, babe,_"

"Kyung, jangan menatapku seperti itu," Kai menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya –walaupun ia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo lewat sela jarinya. "Kyung, _please, _kau membuatku ingin menerkammu,"

Kyungsoo masih saja menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya dan ekspresi memelas layaknya anak anjing itu. Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat setiap bagian wajahnya gemas. "_Saranghae_," ucap Kai tepat di depan bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak membalas perkataan Kai karena memang ia tahu Kai sudah tahu apa balasannya. Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata indahnya. Kyungsoo sangatlah yakin, ini mimpi nyata terindahnya.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh jauh lebih segar dibanding beberapa hari terakhir. Semenjak semalam, ketika Kai berada disisinya dan ia dengan tenang membiarkan matanya terpejam,setelah beberapa hari usahanya untuk berisitirahat total sia-sia, akhirnya semua bisa dilakukannya, karena kehadiran seorang Kai.<p>

Pria dengan kaus lengan panjang itu menguap singkat dan berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa sedikit berat. Dan ia benci ini. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya mendesah kesal,

Ia selalu bangun tanpa Kai disisinya.

Sudah seberapa sering Kyungsoo mengeluh mengenai hal ini, betapa inginnya Kyungsoo bangun dengan Kai disampingnya, menyambutnya dengan wajah ceria Kai yang terkesan konyol karena memang bukan itu _image_ seorang Kai. Tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya, bahkan lebih dari itu. Kyungsoo mendesah menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya, sangat menyesal. Tapi untung saja, otaknya sedang tidak begitu memiliki koneksi saat ini sehingga ia tidak akan merasakan hal-hal yang akan membuatnya menangis dan mata lembab dan kemudian Kai muncul dan menegurnya, atau mendekapnya erat membuatnya sulit bernapas. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo masih merindukan figur itu.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba rewel, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi _dinette_ sederhananya dan segera meraih benda persegi panjang itu.

"Halo,"

"Kapan? Hari ini?"

"_Benar, okay please? Lagi pula kau bisa menemuinya, kau tahu kan ini salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupku dan–" _

Kyungsoo tampak menimbang argumen dan seribu alasan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya disenbrang sana, mengenai _crush_ nya yang menurut Jongdae sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Lu-ge, menurutnya begitu, dan ia harus terlihat baik malam ini.

"_Come on, I beg,"_

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membohongi pacarnya bahwa ia sepertinya tidak akan bisa berisitirahat hari ini, tetapi bagaimana dengan Jongdae yang sedang memelas ini, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sampai hati dan mau tidak mau memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam urusan Jongdae kali ini, "Baiklah, untuk hari ini saja kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk disebrang sana dan sambungan ponsel mereka selesai. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menuju ke kamar mandi dan membereskan penampilannya yang terlihat agak kacau.

* * *

><p>"Kau lebih baik memakai kemeja,"<p>

Jongdae selalu percaya pada sahabatnya yang baru saja bersin beberapa kali namun tetap saja memberikan dukungan dan senyum terbaiknya untuk Jongdae. Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi nya dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh menghancurkannya.

"Maaf, Kyung. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu _cupcakes_ Zhang sebanyak yang kau mau," katanya sambil membenarkan lengan kemejanya.

"Aku tunggu untuk itu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membantunya melipat bagian kain itu.

"Nah, selesai. Tampan," komentar kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu begitu? Semoga saja seleramu sama seperti Minseok,"

"Selera? Jangan berbicara mengenai itu, kau bukan seleraku sama sekali,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan mengedikkan bahunya. Seperti salah bicara, tetapi Kyungsoo menangkap tepat sesuai dengan makna kalimatnya, bukan maksud Jongdae yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu. Salah siapa Jongdae selalu mendapat nilai merah di nilai bahasanya.

"Maksudku pandanganmu mengenai tampannnya aku sekarang, semoga Minseok juga berpikir demikian," jelas Jongdae menyesal.

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Jongdae tegas dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Minseok. _Good luck_!"

Jongdae merangkul Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke mobil. Kyungsoo akan ikut dengannya, tetapi mungkin tidak lama, karena seharian ini ia sudah menemani Jongdae untuk memilih hadiah, pakaian, sampai skenario apa yang harus diucapkan, kau tahu Jongdae tidak boleh salah bicara lagi kali ini, mengingat mulut bocornya itu belum sembuh total.

"_Here we go,_" Jongdae berseru setelah menghirup napas dalam menenangkan jantungnya. Malam ini adalah malam penting bagi pria itu, pameran fotografi. Minseok menyukai fotografi walaupun Jongdae tidak tahu mengenai hal itu sama sekali. Tapi ia bersedia untuk mencari tahu dan belajar mengenai bidang itu, demi seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan menemani beberapa pengunjung namun masih sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Jongdae membuatnya segera melangkah mendekati pria yang tidak begitu tinggi tersebut.

"Baru datang?" tanya Minseok sumringah, wajahnya selalu ceria. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Ah ya, ini temanku. Do Kyungsoo. Kyung, kenalkan, dia Minseok."

"Hello, Kim Minseok," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo bahkan terperangah menatap pria yang membuat Jongdae hampir tidak bisa tidur ini, benar-benar ramah dan diluar dugaannya. Sikapnya yang supel dan wajah_ friendly_ yang ia miliki, membuat semua orang akan langsung menyukainya, bahkan Jongdae dan tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo. "_Hey_, ia tampak luar biasa bukan?" Jongdae berbisik ketika Minseok menjelaskan beberapa karyanya yang tidak melalui proses _editing_ dan bagaimana cara mengambil sebuah gambar dengan _angle_ yang benar. Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan seksama tetapi Jongdae sama sekali tidak fokus.

"Benar begitu kan, Chen?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Jongdae terdiam karena pikirannya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak mendengarkan apa yang dicelotehkan Minseok sedari tadi sehingga ia harus sekadar asal jawab, "Eh iya, benar,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, namun tidak lama ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena bersinnya semakin memburuk.

"Aku tidak begitu merasa baik hari ini, sepertinya harus segera pulang,"

"Biar kuantar kau pulang, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak perlu. Kau disini saja bersama Minseok, akan ada taksi yang lewat, tenang saja," Kyungsoo segera melangkah menjauh sambil melemparkan senyumnya.

Namun senyum itu hilang ketika ia mendapati jalanan sangat lengang sore ini. Sore menjelang malam tepatnya.

"Well..." gumamnya terdiam ketika memang tidak ada satupun kendaraan untuk ditumpanginya, termasuk bus yang tidak beroperasi. Butuh waktu dua puluh menit dengan naik kendaraan untuk sampai dirumahnya, lalu berapa lama kalau dengan jalan kaki? Kyungsoo harus sampai dirumahnya sebelum flu nya semakin parah dan Kai- ia tidak bisa membuat Kai muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini atau pria itu akan menegur Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Hey_,"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo membuatnya spontan menoleh.

"Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pria yang sedang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo kini hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sendiri darimana,hyung?"

"Dari sana," Kyungsoo menunjuk persimpangan tempat gedung pameran tadi.

"Pameran itu? Kau menyukai fotografi?"

"Bukan, teman Jongdae. Aku hanya menemaninya sebentar dan harus pulang lebih dulu,"

Sehun mengangguk, Jongdae memang pernah menyinggung mengenai ini tetapi Sehun tidak begitu ingat jelas.

"Lu-ge titip salam untukmu. Cepat sembuh, hyung," kata Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Dari kalimatnya sudah jelas bisa diasumsikan ia baru saja bertemu dengan editor itu. Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa heran lagi dengan itu sehingga iya hanya meloloskan kata 'iya' dari mulutnya.

"Kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu pulang?"

"Hm, tidak sama sekali. Tapi kau harus sekolah kan? Aku sedang ambil cuti," jelas Kyungsoo tanpa ditanya oleh Sehun. Barangkali ia tidak tahu mengenai kesehatan Kyungsoo yang memburuk, dan untungnya saja, karena ia salah satu siswa berprestasi, ia diizinkan untuk absen selama ujiannya tidak diabaikan dan nilai akademiknya masih baik-baik saja.

"Benar, tapi hyung, aku butuh saran,"

Kyungsoo segera memberikannya tatapan 'apa?'

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika kau menyukai orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu dan ia menganggapmu seperti anak kecil?"

Dari arah pembicaraannya, Kyungsoo sudah mengerti maksud Sehun. Bocah itu sekarang lebih terlihat frustasi dari sebelumnya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya asal dan sesekali mendecakkan lidah setidaknya mampu membuat pria disampingnya terkekeh. Kyungsoo menatapnya lucu, "Kau harus menuruti kata-katanya, Sehun-ah,"

"Tapi hyung–", selaan Sehun terhenti ketika ia melihat _silhouette_ seseorang dari jarak yang agak jauh, berjalan menuju mereka.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya menatap seseorang dihadapannya bingung.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia sedang mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Hanya lewat," jawabnya sederhana. Alih-alih otak Sehun kumat lagi, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pria ini namun enggan bertanya, pertama karena suasana yang cukup redup dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Kau ingin mampir kerumahku?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, untuk sekali lagi ia memaksa dirinya yang lusuh itu untuk menjawab –dengan tidak niat, "Tidak, Kyung. Aku akan pulang segera,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan menepuk pundak kecil Baekhyun, "Berhati-hatilah,"

"Dia aneh?"

"Kau bertanya atau memberikan pernyataan?" hardik Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin memberikan pernyataan?"

Sekali lagi mengatakan dengan nada yang tidak jelas dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik sambil memutar bolamatanya malas. Bocah ini terlalu jenius atau apa.

"_Okay_, kau sampai. Setidaknya aku berbuat baik hari ini. Mengenai yang tadi, tolong jangan dibocorkan, ya?" kata Sehun menutup perjumpaan mereka setengah membujuk atau meminta, apapun itu, Kyungsoo tertawa ringan dan mengangguk, "Ya, terimakasih Sehun-ah,"

"_Anytime_, hyung. Kau berhutang _bubble tea_ padaku," katanya setengah berteriak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merapatkan jaketnya sambil kembali tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang jauh setelah menatap punggung Sehun yang juga semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya hilang, ia merindukan seseorang. Dan kalian tahu siapa dia.

* * *

><p>"Kau berbakat,"<p>

"Terimakasih, hanya ini yang aku punya, Chen,"

Mereka berjalan menelusuri _aisle_ panjang tempat pameran ini berlangsung, tempat dimana hasil karya Minseok dipamerkan dan ia menjadi satu dari beberapa fotografer yang cukup dikenal di kota ini. Jongdae sangat merasa beruntung untuk ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menduga akan bertemu dan mengenal seseorang seperti yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sekarang, Kim Minseok. Sosok pria cantik, ramah, baik, dan terbuka. Dikenal oleh hampir semua kalangan masyarakat di umurnya yang masih setaraf Jongdae. Ini patut dikagumi.

"Maksudmu?"

Tapi bagaimanapun, Jongdae merasa aneh dengan kata itu. Ia melihat figur Minseok sebagai seorang yang menurutnya bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria satu ini. Tambahan, diluar sikap ramahnya, Minseok cukup tertutup.

Minseok tersenyum simpul mendengar Chen melontarkan pertanyaan demikian, menatapnya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku salah satu orang yang beruntung diantara yang lain, seorang yatim piatu yang beruntung,"jelasnya. Sejenak Jongdae berhenti, berpikir bahwa dugaannya untuk kesekian kalinya salah mengenai pria disampingnya. Ia bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Minseok merupakan keturunan konglomerat, –seperti Kim Junmyeon namanya atau siapalah itu ia tidak ingat. Caranya berpakaian yang rapi, sopan, dan segala hal yang membuat orang memujinya. Jongdae tersenyum, mengartikan bahwa ia tidak keberatan untuk itu.

"Kau menakjubkan,"

Minseok tertawa geli ketika mendengar kalimat Jongdae yang terdengar berlebihan, "Ada yang salah?"

Pria yang terkekeh itu tidak menjawab, malah menyenggol lengan Jongdae sebelum akhirnya manik mata itu menangkap sebuah _coffee shop_ didepannya.

"Kau menyukai kopi? _Espresso_?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu,"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukai mereka dalam semenit!" seru Minseok dan berlari, membuat pipi tembamnya bergetar dan Jongdae menyukai pemandangan itu.

Setahap demi setahap tangan lincah Minseok membuat dua gelas _Cappuccino Frappe_ dengan _sugar-free_ yang ternyata tidak sesederhana yang Jongdae bayangkan, seperti buatannya di rumah dan di sekolah. Bahkan tempat ini menawarkan pelanggan untuk membuat kopi mereka sendiri, sehingga satu hal lagi yang diketahui pria berkemeja putih itu hari ini, Minseok menyukai segala jenis kopi dan ia pandai membuatnya. Dari me-_roast_ biji kopinya, lalu di saring, kemudian di tumbuk dan masih banyak proses lagi. Jongdae menatap wajah ceria Minseok yang terlihat serius dengan seksama, ia tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini dimana pria yang sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat. Ya, ini berlebihan, tetapi ini benar adanya, Jongdae mengagumi Minseok.

Minseok menyodorkan segenggam biji-biji kopi pada wajah Jongdae dan pria itu spontan mundur, "Kau harus coba aromanya," katanya meyakinkan.

"Harum, kan?"

Jongdae tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk daripada ia harus mengecewakan Minseok yang terlihat ceria malam ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku," katanya sedikit memaksa.

Jongdae mengangguk pasrah sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya memeluk Minseok dari belakang dan kedua tangannya berkutat dengan benda-benda yang tidak terlalu dimengertinya, mesin kopi, biji kopi, gelas, _filtering_, dan lain sebagainya.

Minseok terkekeh kecil, Jongdae juga. Bahkan pria mulut bocor itu bisa merasakan darahnya erdesir untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak tahu, tepatnya tidak memperhatikan betapa meronanya kedua pipi _chubby_ Minseok. Kalau sampai ia tahu mengenai ini, Jongdae akan merasakan siksaan batin untuk menahan diri tidak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Minseok karena itu terlalu menggemaskan.

"Chen, aku–" pria yang sedang di dalam dekapan Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berhasil membuat Chen bergumam, "Hm?"

Perlahan ia menarik napas dalam, berharap Jongdae tidak menyadari itu, bahwa ia mulai gugup terlebih ketika nafas hangat Jongdae menerpa pipinya. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan dan ia harus bisa mengendalikan itu semua. Harus.

"Kau lihat, bukankah ini sudah harus di saring? Serbuknya sudah banyak,"

"Hm?"

Minseok menoleh tepat didepan wajah Jongdae dan tanpa disengaja hal itu membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Minseok membulatkan kelopak matanya kaget. Ia benar-benar membeku karena salah sikap, tidak seharusnya ia menoleh dan sekarang berakibat–

Demi apapun Minseok buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongdae setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kembali ke posisi semula dan tidak berani menatap pria dibelakangnya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Minseok memejamkan matanya, berusaha menarik napas dalam berusaha mengisi rongga paru-parunya karena nafasnya tercekat. Ia kehabisa oksigen ketika bersama pria ini, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"M-maaf," katanya gugup. Sejujurnya Jongdae juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, antara terlalu senang atau malah fokus pada detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti kehilangan denyutannya untuk beberapa detik lalu. Dan akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum malu, sama seperti Minseok yang jauh lebih tersipu.

"Sudah, kan?" Jongdae berusaha mencairkan suasana. Minseok mengangguk dan melakukan proses selanjutnya dengan sedikit canggung karena Jongdae tidak lagi membantunya, melainkan memperhatikannya dengan serius kembali membuatnya gugup atau cenderung risih. Susah payah Minseok menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tidak kian hilang dari pipinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

"Hm, ini. Cobalah," katanya sambil menyodorkan segelas _Cappuccino Frappe_ hangat pada Jongdae sambil setengah menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa tidak ada rasa manis?" protes Jongdae.

"Hm– Aku tidak ingin berat badanku naik, jadi lebih baik tanpa gula,"

Sekali lagi Minseok terlihat malu-malu, membuatnya tidak fokus pada minumannya. Alhasil, _whipped cream_-nya tertinggal disana, sudut bibir Minseok.

"Jangan terlalu kurus, tidak nyaman dipeluk,"

Jongdae merespon kata-kata Minseok santai tetapi masih dengan kekehan kecil sambil menghapus sisa putih di sudut bibir Minseok menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Hm? Lagipula terlalu manis tidak baik bagi kesehatan, kan?" sergahnya cepat seolah memberikan Jongdae argumen yang lebih beralasan dan logis. Sesekali Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu dengan manik mata Jongdae yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sementara Jongdae hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria dihadapannya. Semakin ia berdebat, semakin Jongdae ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Minseok. Kau tahu, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya dihadapan Minseok. Terlihat sederhana, hangat, tetapi juga humoris, sedikit.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan mengambil milikmu,"

Jongdae masih mengusap bibir Minseok, kali ini dengan tissue. Pria _chubby_ itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu dan tersenyum simpul ketika Jongdae sedikit menggodanya dengan senyuman penuh makna.

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, ini hari terakhir masa berlakunya perjanjian Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia tidak sabar untuk melewati hari ini dan berganti esok hari dimana segelas susu _plain_ hangat bersama dengan udara segar menyambutnya, tentunya dengan kesehatan yang juga membaik. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kai untuk itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat –benar-benar berisitirahat– kali ini. Kyungsoo baru saja bangun, semenjak kemarin suasana hatinya cukup baik ditambah dengan bersin yang terus berkurang, bukankah itu terdengar baik bagi Kai.

Kai, Kai, dan Kai.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa untuk menghapus nama itu untuk satu hari saja, akrena memang pada kenyataannya, pria itu lah yang pertama muncul di benaknya ketika pagi menjelang dan orang terakhir yang tenggelam bersama pikirannya ketika ia hampir tertidur. Pria itu membuatnya benci tertidur, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir, cukup lama dan berkelanjutan hingga bisa dilihat sendiri, Kyungsoo mendapatkan efeknya sekarang, kesehatan yang memburuk karena tidurnya tidak teratur. Hanya ketika Kai memintanya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya untuk larut bersama si _tan_.

Pria yang berbalut kaus lengan panjang _v-neck_ itu meringkuk diatas sofa dengan susu _plain_ hangatnya sambil menonton tv dan ditemani oleh beberapa buku yang belum selesai dibacanya.

'Kurasa Kai tidak akan marah untuk ini,' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin mengetik beberapa kalimat saja di _mobile PC-_nya, semua orang mengerti ia ingin seseorang menemaninya sekarang. Segera tangannnya meraih benda putih itu yang praktis ada di depannya. Sayangnya, ketika ia baru saja ingin mulai mengetik –melanggar perjanjiannya lagi– ponselnya berdering.

Kyungsoo menunda aktivitasnya dan beralih pada ponselnya,

"_Kyung, kau sedang dirumah?"_

"Ya, kau ingin berkunjung?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu,"

Sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang datang, entah untuk menjenguk atau ada alasan lain. Kyungsoo merasa ia harus mempersiapkan sedikit makanan mengingat yang tersisa di kulkasnya hanya sepotong daging olahan dan mie instan yang Chen belikan untuknya.

"Chen masih berhutang _cupcakes_ Zhang," gumamnya ketika ia benar-benar melihat kulkasnya kosong. Setidaknya kalau Chen membelikannya kue kesukaan Kyungsoo yang itu kulkasnya akan sedikit terisi.

Kyungsoo tidak berpikir untuk membasuh dirinya pagi ini, udara cukup dingin sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya saja dan segera keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Sudah cukup lama ia merasa tidak memasak sesuatu membuatnya terlihat bersemangat kali ini. Kalau perlu ia akan mengundang Chen –untuk merayakan keberhasilannya dengan mengencani Minseok dan juga sedikitnya membagi apa yang dilakukannya dengan Minseok kemarin, juga Sehun karena Kyungsoo sepertinya akan membeli bubbletea untuk bocah itu. Sayangnya Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa kalau tiga orang itu datang, ia tidak akan mendapatkan waktu tidurnya seperti yang telah direncanakannya dan mendapati tubuhnya _drop_. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak semanja itu, hanya saja pikiran yang kacau berdampak buruk bagi kesehatannya. Hanya dengan pikiran.

"Hey Chen, kau masih berhutang padaku _cupcakes_ Zhang. Terpikir untuk membayarnya?" kata Kyungsoo sambil memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan sambil tangannnya mengaduk beberapa adonan yang cukup lengket. Entah apa yang akan dibuatnya kali ini.

"_Aku- hm, mungkin tidak bisa hari ini, Kyung. Kau tahu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan,_"

"Semenjak mengencani Minseok?"

"_Hey, tidak secepat itu kau tahu_,"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk datang sekarang atau waktu istirahatku akan tersita,"

"_Geez,_"

Jongdae mendesis ketika Kyungsoo ternyata hanya bercanda mengenai hal itu setelah membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membayar hutangnya sesegera mungkin. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Ia harus fokus dengan adonannya karena ini yang satu-satunya paling sulit karena terakhir kali ia buat, hasilnya terlalu keras.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu apartemen sederhana yang mulai melapuk. Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan pemindahannya ke tempat lain, sekaligus mencari insiprasi baru.

"Hai, hyung,"

Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun di ambang pintunya dengan mata yang tidak terlihat begitu baik. Lingkaran hitam, sedikit bengkak dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tidak apa,"

Baekhyun menjawab Kyungsoo singkat dan segera menhempaskan dirinya diatas sofa putih agak ujung sebelah sana.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Yifan?"

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung di ruangan ini. Baekhyun tampak tidak begitu ceria seperti biasanya walaupun ia tetap berusaha keras untuk mengulas sebuah senyum sederhana.

"Tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kesembuhan. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kecelakaan saat itu terlalu parah hingga berdampak pada bagian punggungnya sehingga agak sulit dalam penyembuhan, apalagi tulang belakangnya sulit memproduksi sel darah merah. Ya, begitulah..."

Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian apda apa yang diucapkannya sedari tadi melainkan ujung matanya terus saja menjelajahi setiap inci sudut ruangan ini seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Masih membantu dosen di universitas?"

"Ya, sesekali bernyanyi," Bernyanyi. Baekhyun hanya bernyanyi untuk satu orang sejak satu atau dua tahun lalu ketika ia mengenal orang tersebut. Dan orang itu adalah sebuah bayangan.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa untuk tidak menghentikan pandangannya. Ia mencari seseorang. Ia datang untuk seseorang. Dan ia harus segera bertanya dimana bayangan yang ia cari. "Chanyeol kemana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tidak harus menjawab apa ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kepadanya. Antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, tetapi jawabannya memang hanya satu. Orang yang dicari Baekhyun tidak ada disini.

"Kyung, dimana Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada, hyung,"

"Kemana?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk menahan bulir bening di kelopak matanya, membuatnya lebih buruk lagi.

"Hyung, tenanglah sebentar," Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun akan mulai lagi dan ia sekarang sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Si pencipta bayangan yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Sedikitnya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sementara Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus selemah ini. Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak menangis. Banyak hal yang menggeluti pikirannya hingga berkali-kali ia harus menarik nafas dalam untuk menahan emosinya. Ia tidak berencana untuk menjadi seperti ini didepan Kyungsoo, tetapi hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Apakah Chanyeol meninggalkan pesan, Kyung?" Baekhyun terisak, mengumpulkan suaranya untuk bertanya mengenai Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. ia datang untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol karena ia merasa bersalah. Baekhyun juga merindukan pria tinggi itu, sangat. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan bahkan bukan Chanyeol, bayangannya saja Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk melihatnya.

"Aku merindukannya, Kyung. Aku merindukan _Dobi_,"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar, namun ia masih berusaha mengatakan apa yang sudah ia simpan beberapa minggu terakhir ini terhadap Chanyeol dan berharap _dobi_-nya mendengarkan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan airmata yang terus mengalir karena ia sudah terlalu lelah, ia tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat, melampiaskan perasaannya yang semakin tidak karuan dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis tidak berdaya. Hatinya sekarat. Hati Baehkyun sekarat dan ia butuh Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada disini. Chanyeol tidak ingin menemui Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

"Ia lebih merindukanmu, hyung. Lebih dari yang kau tahu,", entah Baekhyun mendengar itu atau tidak, Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Kyungsoo bisa mengerti bahwa Chanyeol juga pernah merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Ketika Chanyeol datang, Yifan, Baekhyun, dan segala hal yang membuat kehadirannya sia-sia. Walaupun diluar itu semua, hanyalah kesalahpahaman yang tidak dimengerti Chanyeol karena ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Baekhyun dengan baik. Tapi yang dapat dimengerti oleh pikirannya adalah, Baekhyun mencium Yifan dan itu semua lebih dari cukup untuk memperkuat alasannya mengapa ia tidak lagi muncul dihadapan Baekhyun sejak kejadian di rumah sakit tempo hari. Bagi Chanyeol itu semua cukup beralasan sehingga ia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya –yang jelas hanya sebuah bayangan– mengganggu kehidupan Baekhyun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia akan merasa lebih sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis daripada melihat pria yang dicintainya mencium orang lain. Tidak akan ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

"Ia pergi demi kebaikanmu, hyung," Baehkyun menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol lewat kalimat Kyungsoo. "Tidak, Kyung. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti," Chanyeol memang tidak mengerti bahwa satu-satunya hal yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya dirinya. Bukan Yifan, bukan siapapun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti betapa Baehkyun ingin pergi dari rumah sakit dan mengejar Chanyeol, memeluknya dari belakang dan memberitahunya bahwa yang ia merindukan pria tinggi itu lebih dari apapun. Ia ingin absen dari rumah sakit, dari jangkauan mata Yifan, dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yifan yang sedang sekarat karenanya.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyambar _mobile PC-_nya dan melakukan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Chanyeol hadir disini untuk menemui Baekhyun, setidaknya menghiburnya lewat senyuman ceria Chanyeol yang bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Sayangnya ia tidak mampu mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Chanyeol datang untuk waktu sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak ingin memperburuk suasana.

"Aku akan memberitahunya, hyung," Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, berharap pria itu untuk menghentikan isakannya.

Satu hal yang menyadari Kyungsoo, apakah ia akan sama seperti Baekhyun ketika Kai-nya hilang? Apakah ia juga akan menangis dan terisak hingga tidak ada airmata untuk ditangisi? Apakah ia bisa untuk terus menulis hingga akhir dari waktu yang ia miliki hanya untuk bertemu dengan si _tan_? Perlahan cairan bening dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo mengalir menelusuri pipinya. Ia tidak ingin memposisikan dirinya sebagai Baekhyun, tetapi benaknya memberikannya bayangan sepertiitu dan ia terus saja menolak, menghindar, dan meyakinkan diri sendiri. Baekhyun sudah mengalaminya, dan Kyungsoo, mungkin segera. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau memang harapan itu ada. Kyungsoo bersedia menggantungkan hidupnya pada harapan itu kalau ia memang bisa terus bersama Kai.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's chingchongs:<strong>

EHM. /kemudian ditendang readers/

Long time no seeeeeeee /muka innocent/ hehehehe sorry baru bisa update nih ~_~ lagi sibuk2nya soalnya #plakk

masih ada yg ngikutin ff ini ga? aduh feel so sorry banget nih T.T ini smacem uda berkarat gitu di files LOL

gimana? dapet feelsnya ga? kalo ngga maap yesh -_,-

disini sengaja dibikin kaisoo 30%, xiuchen 40%, galau 20%, gaje 10% #apaini

kritik dan saran silakan isi kolom_** review**_ OuO)/

Sekian dulu deh ya chingchongsnya, see u on the next chapter /mnghilang diterpa badai katrina/?

With love,

kimjongwinn

* * *

><p>special thanks to vincethera! kisseu/


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** RE-UPDATE PERIHAL YANG KEMARIN ITU SALAH POST DOKUMEN, MAAF!^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

.

Kyungsoo membiarkan bulir bening dari matanya terus melesak keluar. Baekhyun terisak berusaha menenangkan dirinya sesaat setelah Baekhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia merasa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa ia harus mengklarifikasi sesuatu yang membuat keadaan menjadi salah paham.

"Kyung," panggil Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Ceritakan saja jika kau memang butuh. Aku bersedia mendengarkan," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit serak dan agak tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. "Begini," Ia berhenti sejenak. "Saat itu aku benar-benar kacau. Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol, tapi ketika kau datang waktu itu aku merasa waktunya sangat tidak tepat. Semua semakin membuatku merasa rumit saat Chanyeol disana,"

"Apa Chanyeol mengganggumu dengan Yifan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah," Banyak asumsi-asumsi aneh hinggap di benak Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan keberadaan Chanyeol, namun apakah Baekhyun harus menatapnya dengan nafas tercekat karena ada Yifan disana. Chanyeol dan Yifan. Dan semua itu akhirnya membuat Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun sebenarnya melihat sosok itu, tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Dan Baekhyun punya alasan yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Ketika kalian –kau dan Kai– pulang, aku berfikir apa aku harus menyerah dengan perasaanku. Aku merasa –hampa. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku berfikir begitu, tapi perasaanku tak bisa dibohongi, Kyung. Perasaanku pada Chanyeol mungkin sudah _memudar_," Baekhyun mengatakan itu sekarang dengan tidak yakin, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan _memudar_. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Jadi… apa aku harus menghilangkan Chanyeol atau –,"

"Aku minta maaf jika keegoisanku membuat novelmu terganggu. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Kyung,"

_Oh, God._

Demi apapun Kyungsoo bingung sekarang. Ia tak tahu apakah Chanyeol harus kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan Baekhyun atau tidak lagi sama sekali. Kalau saja Baekhyun mengatakan ia masih mencintai Chanyeol, hal itu jelas akan lebih mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Pria dengan mata bulat itu menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya, hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyung," Baekhyun menggeleng sambil nyaris terisak lagi. Kyungsoo berpikir ia harus menemui Kai besok. Barangkali pria _tan _itu memiliki ide karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan mengatakan segala hal yang belum kau katakan padanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab ragu, "Ya, mungkin memang harusnya begitu,"

Satu bulir air matanya jatuh dan Baekhyun membiarkannya mengalir, berharap Chanyeol dapat melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Sabtu, 5:15PM<p>

Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa setelah tadi ia menelepon Jongdae dengan _video call _di ponselnya dan ia dapat melihat _eyeliner _tipis dari mata pria di sebelah sahabatnya yang tampak cantik dan nyaris sempurna. Wajah ramah familiar itu menyapanya ketika Kyungsoo mengundang mereka untuk sekedar makan siang sekaligus membantunya membersihkan ruang tamu. Dan mereka tidak keberatan. Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali ke sekolah lusa besok karena masa cutinya sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan aktivitasnya sekaligus perjanjiannya dengan Kai selesai.

Berbicara mengenai perjanjiannya, Kyungsoo belum bertemu dengan bayangan _tan_ itu. Satu-satunya figur yang terbesit di benaknya beberapa mili-detik yang lalu. Kyungsoo sedang berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya putihnya yang nyaman dan menarikan jarinya diatas _mobile PC_ nya tampak menimbang bumbu apalagi yang harus ditambahkan kedalam ceritanya.

_Deg. _

Kyungsoo meneruskan rangkaian kata dan kalimat yang masih mengalir di pikirannya, menuangkan segalanya dalam bentuk tulisan walaupun perasaan itu kembali menghinggapinya dan Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikannya. Seperti ia sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja rasa itu membuat hatinya bersorak setengah mati. Perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan hal aneh yang menggelitik. Perutnya kembali dihinggapi kupu-kupu ketika ia merasa baju yang menempel di punggungnya terbuka dan terpaan udara hangat membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Punggungnya basah dan seperti dilumat oleh seseorang membuat Kyungsoo meloloskan lenguhan lembutnya.

"K-kai..ah–,"

Kyungsoo tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Kai yang terus menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Mencium lembut punggungnya dan suara kecupan menggema di telinga Kyungsoo, suara kecupan yang Kai ciptakan ketika menyesap kulit Kyungsoo nyaris membuat pria berkulit pucat itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau merindukanku, hm?"

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara–atau mungkin hanya desahan– karena tidak fokus.

Dan ia berusaha keras untuk terus menulis karena takut terbuai oleh pria yang lebih mirip hewan kelaparan yang siap menerkam Kyungsoo kapan saja.

"Y-ya..,"

"Jangan seperti itu Kai–,"sambung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk benar-benar sadar ketika pria_ tan_ itu terus saja menjamah punggung mulusnya. Kai tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia berharap Kyungsoo menyukainya karena pria bermata bulat itu sesekali mendesah tertahan sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," kata Kai disela ciumannya sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma lembut seperti bayi yang polos namun sangat menggoda birahi pria _tan_ itu.

Kai menempelkan pipi kirinya pada punggung bawah Kyungsoo, mendentumkan jarinya disana dan membiarkan nafasnya menerpa kulit putih pucat itu. Ia tampak berpikir sementara Kyungsoo terus saja menulis. Tangan Kai menjelajahi pinggang Kyungsoo hingga ia memeluk pinggang kecil itu dan berakhir di perut Kyungsoo dan tangannya mengusap bagian itu. Kenyamanan tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya tertidur disana. Atau sekadar memejamkan matanya menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung.

"Kai?"

Tidak dijawab.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia merasa ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menulis. Suara _keyboard_ ponsel sebagai musik latar ketika suara Kyungsoo menggema diruangan ini. Dan Kai mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai. Kau tahu, demamku sudah sembuh dan pilek juga bersin beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar sudah pergi. Kurasa aku menyadari satu hal," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak menggantungkan kalimatnya diujung tenggorokannya, "Kau penyebab aku sembuh," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kata-kata yang berhasil Kyungsoo katakan dari mulutnya terdengar polos dan memang tidak sebaik yang Kai ucapkan. Kyungsoo tidak sepandai pria yang sedang tertidur itu dalam hal berbicara. Terkadang Kyungsoo berbicara terlalu jujur dan polos hingga ditertawakan oleh Kai. Namun itu satu-satunya hal yang sangat dicintai Kai, tidak ada kebohongan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan semburat merah di kedua permukaan pipi yang membuat Kai ingin menghantam pipi itu dengan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin terdengar buruk karena aku memang tidak bisa berbicara sebaik dirimu," Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri ketika menyadari dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu, "Tapi aku merasakan begitu. _Thanks_,"

Tidak ada lagi suara setelah senyum Kyungsoo membuat Kai berasumsi bahwa pria itu sudah selesai bicara. Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur kebelakang untuk meraih surai rambut Kai dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, merasakan salah satu bagian yang disukai Kyungsoo, rambut hitam berantakannya yang membuat Kyungsoo mengusahakan dirinya untuk tidak tergoda dan nafasnya selalu nyaris terhenti. Alih-alih neuron pria yang tidak sepenuhnya tertidur itu mengartikan signal lain, ia menyukai jemari Kyungsoo bermain di surai rambut hitam pekatnya, memainkannya dan mengusapnya. Atau meremas kecil untuk menggodanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai,"

Dan seketika saja ranjang Kyungsoo bergerak, Kai bangun dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo hingga kepala mereka berhadapan. Kyungsoo terkejut menatap Kai dengan mata itu lagi, mata bulat yang–

"Ngh–,"

Kai mendaratkan ciuman itu di bibir Kyungsoo dan melumat nya dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha menyampaikan pada Kyungsoo betapa ia menginginkan dirinya. Lewat sebuah ciuman yang lembut tapi kuat, nyaman tapi cepat, tulus tapi bernafsu. Kai menyesap bibir bawah Kyungsoo membuat pria polos itu mati-matian mendesah untuk mencegah air liurnya mengalir dari celah mulutnya karena ciuman ini semakin memanas.

"K-kai–,"

"Hm–,"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil nafas ketika Kai berhenti beberapa detik yang ternyata malah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ciuman penuh arti yang hanya mereka yang mengerti. Kai membawa Kyungsoo terbang sejauh mungkin dan tidak membiarkan pria itu turun, setidaknya untuk sekarang karena ia sangat merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. Kai ingin terus saling bertukar udara dan saliva di tengah detik waktu yang terus berdenting bersama, menghabiskan petang yang kembali menjelang bersama Kyungsoo hingga malam tiba.

Kai mengubah ciumannya menjadi lebih lembut, karena ia tidak menginginkan penolakan dari Kyungsoo di awal sehingga ia memburu ciumannya agar tidak ada penghindaran dari pria itu, seolah menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo betapa ia membuat pria _tan_ itu frustasi karena dirinya. Namun nyatanya, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah panas walaupun ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan tempo ciumannya, karena sejujurnya, pria itu juga menginginkan ini semua. Menginginkan Kai yang terus saja menyentuhnya, menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan perlahan, serta ciuman yang sangat dirindukan olehnya. Lumatan pelan yang didapat bibir Kyungsoo di bibir atasnya bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menggantungkan bibirnya di ujung bibir Kai, membuat pria itu kembali frustasi sambil memejamkan matanya. Kai ingin saja terus melahap bibir manis Kyungsoo namun ia menahan itu semua, setidaknya ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Waktu kita masih panjang, tidak perlu terburu-buru,"

Kai tersenyum diantara tautan bibir mereka yang menggantung dan langsung kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku tahu," katanya membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyung!" Sebuah suara memekik.<p>

Seseorang berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo dan memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan Kyungsoo di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Beberapa minggu lagi, kau tahu kan, ujian akhir. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas berat, "Ya, aku tahu,"

Benaknya berputar memikirkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak relevan dengan ujian akhirnya. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah putihnya dan ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang muncul. Editornya semalam menelepon, dan ia bersikeras –atau memang nadanya terdengar begitu– untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide mengapa Lu-_ge_ seperti mengejar _deadline_ novelnya, bahkan jauh dari tanggal perjanjiannya. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membantah, sehingga apa yang ia katakan semalam hanyalah persetujuan.

Dan persiapan untuk beberapa minggu. Ujian akhir dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa melanjutkan novelnya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang lain dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Seseorang ingin menemuinya, katanya.

Aroma pengap buku langsung menyambut Kyungsoo ketika ia masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar berisi ilmu itu. Ia tak tahu siapa yang ingin menemuinya dan dengan polosnya si pria bermata bulat itu menurut untuk pergi kesini. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan menunggunya di salah satu meja dan diyakini Kyungsoo itu adalah salah satu guru _native_ yang cukup peduli dengan nilainya.

"_Do Kyungsoo, have you got well?_"

"_Yes, Sir. I've completely recovered_,"

"_Glad to hear that. I just remind you that you have postponed your class for a week and as you know, a few next week there will be final exams. I hope you can prepare yourself well."_

"_Sure. I'll start to review some lessons I've missed and some more that will be tested for the exam_,"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk mendengar dialek bicara Kyungsoo yang tidak begitu buruk untuk levelnya dan kemudian beranjak pergi setelah meninggalkan senyum pada Kyungsoo yang menghela napas pelan dan ikut beranjak untuk kembali meminjam buku perpustakaan yang bahkan di apartemennya saja belum ia kembalikan.

"Kau belum mengembalikan buku _9 Summers 10 Autumns, kan_?" Katanya ceria melihat murid langganan yang meminjam buku padanya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Iya, akan kukembalikan besok,"

Kemudian ia pergi setelah melambaikan tangan pada wanita penjaga perpustakaan yang ramah itu.

"Hey, D.O-nim,"

Siapa lagi itu kalau bukan si mulut bocor Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan mendaratkan pukulan kecil pada lengannya.

"Maaf, maaf," Kata Jongdae setelah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah kelabu.

"Chen, kau bisa menemaniku nanti?"

"Kemana?"

"Kantor Lu_-ge_. Ia ingin bertemu denganku hari ini dan sejujurnya aku tidak berniat demikian," Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu pergi," Kata Jongdae ringan dan sumringah membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendaratkan pukulan padanya.

"Jangan bilang kau memang tidak bisa menemaniku,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar ketika menebak Jongdae akan kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minseok. _Well_, Jongdae juga berpikir begitu tadinya.

"Tidak juga," Jawab Jongdae sambil mengusap tengkuknya asal sambil menyeringai mengelak.

"Lalu? Ayolah, _okay_?"

Jongdae berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujuinya, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan terima kasihnya saat itu, ketika Kyungsoo membantu dirinya menyusun skenario ketika akan bertemu Minseok tempo lalu dan sejujurnya Jongdae masih berhutang _cupcakes_ padanya.

Jongdae mengangguk dan menaikkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Oh ya, _cupcakes_?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika menuju kelas dan menatap Jongdae dengan mata bulat jernihnya. "Kau ingat?"

Pria dihadapan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia gagal. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya baiklah, nanti kita kesana, puas?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum senang. Jongdae memang harus mentraktirnya, bahkan seharusnya lebih dari itu.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Minseok,"

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya lurus tanpa beralih pada Kyungsoo disampingnya ketika kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, kemudian tenggelam kedalam pikirannya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh pria pipi _chubby_ yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu benaknya.

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Chen dari arah samping sambil tersenyum ketika sahabatnya juga tersenyum karena membayangkan wajah manis Minseok, "Memang begitu kan. Baru menyadarinya? Dasar payah," Hardik Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>"S-Sehunnie–ah"<p>

"Hmm?"

Suara lembut Luhan meracau hingga memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan. Seperti melodi indah, suara itu menggema diseluruh ruangan ini ketika Sehun melumat sekaligus menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat pria dengan garis rahang tegasnya memunculkan senyum miring disela ciumannya yang semakin panas. Sesekali Luhan meremas rambut tebal Sehun ketika pria albino itu membuatnya sulit bernafas dan menahan salivanya sendiri karena Sehun terus saja menyesap bibir _plump_ Luhan yang manis. Luhan bahkan memohon untuk menghentikan ini lewat penolakan kecil yang ia berikan namun sayangnya pukulan-pukulan itu tak lain hanya belaian lembut bagi Sehun.

"S..Sehun, _please_.._sh–_"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku anak kecil lagi, hyung.." Sehun terdengar frustasi ketika ia berhenti namun jarak ini masih jauh dari kata satu inci. Kata-kata itu keluar tepat didepan bibir Luhan yang terlihat lebih berwarna merah kontras daripada warna _peach_ seperti biasanya.

Manik mata Sehun menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur gerak dada yang liar berusaha memompa oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya. Semakin Sehun melihatnya semakin pria itu ingin menerkam Luhan sekarang juga. Menyentuh kulit seputih susu dan mengecup hingga Luhan menyerah karenanya dan meloloskan erangan pasrah. Namun sayangnya, bagi Luhan yang Sehun lakukan kali ini tidaklah lucu sama sekali. Luhan benar-benar kehabisan nafas dalam gendongan Sehun dan pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikannya jeda untuk berbicara.

"Turunkan aku, Sehun,"

"Tidak, hyung,"

Sehun menolak, menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ia malah mengeratkan gendongannya agar Luhan tidak jatuh. Luhan memberikannya tatapan tajam ketika Sehun melakukan itu, bersikeras agar Sehun mau melepaskannya.

"Turunkan aku, Sehun. Sekarang," Luhan mengulang bicaranya dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Dengan syarat kau tidak boleh memanggilku atau menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak bisa apapun," Jawab Sehun tak kalah keras kepala. Luhan menghela napasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, sambil berusaha untuk bergerak agar bisa terlepas dari Sehun.

"Hyung," Sehun memeluk Luhan dalam gendongannya lebih kuat, berbisik sehalus mungkin hingga Luhan merinding dan berusaha untuk tidak terbuai.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menurunkannya.

"Kau boleh keluar dari sini, Sehun,"

Sehun masih bergeming menatapnya ketika ia malah memalingkan wajahnya tidak berniat menatap pria yang dihadapannya.

"Hyung, maaf. Aku hanya–" Sehun mendekat dan ia berusaha memeluk Luhan sebagai permintaan maafnya. Sayangnya Luhan melangkah mundur dan wajahnya masih tidak ingin bertemu Sehun.

"Terserah,"

Belum sempat Sehun kembali menjawabnya, suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekati arah pintu. Sehun sadar mungkin itu salah satu staff yang ingin bertemu dengan Luhan sehingga ia cukup tahu diri untuk keluar dari ruangan canggung ini. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher putih Luhan.

"S..Sehun?" Kyungsoo tergagap, terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun diambang pintu ruangan editor yang dikenalnya dengan wajah yang hampir jauh dari kata baik.

"Lu_-ge_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku mengganggumu dengan–"

"Tidak, Kyung. Masuklah," Luhan masih berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya untuk menghindari asumsi negatif dari Kyungsoo dan Chen.

Selama beberapa menit belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae masih berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu sementara Luhan masih tidak bisa mengaktifkan sel saraf otaknya, atau Sehun terlalu membawanya terlalu tinggi bersama emosi yang membuatnya menghela napas berat untuk menepis dan membuang Sehun dari benaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tulisanmu? Kau sudah lebih baik, _right_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, lebih baik."

"Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya segera, kau tahu aku menunggu tulisan itu beredar dipasaran dan banyak orang yang akan membacanya,"

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung ketika Luhan menceritakan kesannya pada cerita yang dibuat Kyungsoo seberlebihan ini. _Well_, ia sendiri belum pernah melihat Luhan yang biasa ceria ini menjadi sedikit _mendung_.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk mengerti sementara Jongdae melihat ada yang aneh dengan pria itu.

"Beberapa minggu lagi akan ada ujian akhir, tapi mungkin akan ku-usahakan, _ge_,"

"Kutunggu, lebih cepat lebih baik,"

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Luhan agaknya tidak lagi berarti disini, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus disampaikan pada _client-_nya. Untung saja Kyungsoo mengerti dan segera mengakhiri pertemuan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan ini dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang itu? Apakah mereka sedang mengalami masalah yang serius?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Jongdae walau ada benarnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah,"

"Apa mungkin.. Sehun menciumnya?"

Setidaknya pemikiran Jongdae sama dengan Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali Luhan membenarkan kerah bajunya untuk menutup _hickeys_ samar yang diciptakan Sehun di lehernya dan bibir merah kontras yang terlihat sedikit bengkak. Luhan terlalu sensitif untuk itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu, Chen. Lebih baik kau menepati janjimu tadi. Aku ingin _cupcakes_ Zhang,"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan yang masih membuat Jongdae bingung, setidaknya ia ingin mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi. Namun sahabatnya kali ini sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan itu.

Entahlah, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ia yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sensitif. Menganggap kalimat sederhana bisa menyinggung kepada hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin dipikirkannya. Kyungsoo ingin segera pulang dan kembali bertemu seseorang. Baru satu hari dan ia ingin kembali bertemu dengannya lagi. Setidaknya membuat perasaannya lebih baik sejak ia menyadari bahwa Kai adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Satu-satunya pereda rasa khawatir dan rasa rindu yang kian membesar hingga ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada ucapan Chen.

"Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa, _kan_?"

"Hm, tidak," Jawabnya sambil mengambil sekantung _paper bag_ yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Hutangku sudah lunas, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum mengangguk mengiyakannya. Jongdae sebenarnya curiga dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo setelah cutinya. Ia semakin terlihat serius atau cenderung murung. Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama ia tidak ada –coret– sibuk berkencan dengan Minseok. Ia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau aneh seperti misalnya keluar bersantai atau yang lainnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan yang begitu signifikan. Tapi bagi Jongdae, sahabatnya berubah.

"Kyung, kau harus bercerita apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu,"

Ucapan Jongdae membuat Kyungsoo mengusap lengan agak berototnya, meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melakukan hal banyak mengingat beginilah diriku, tapi setidaknya aku dapat mendengarkanmu. Atau kau butuh aku untuk menginap dirumahmu hari ini?"

Jongdae berhenti ketika di ambang pintu masuk tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dan seketika saja pria mulut bocor itu bersikap diluar dari kata biasanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa nya.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo berbohong. Seseorang sedang terbesit di benaknya dan betapa Kyungsoo ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh itu detik ini juga.

"Aku yakin Minseok menunggu panggilan teleponmu, kau harus menghubunginya,"

Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya tidak yakin, "Ya, aku tahu. Dan kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, kau harus menghubungiku juga, oke?"

Jongdae terdengar memaksa kali ini, karena ia memang khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang tampak mencurigakan atau tidak begitu baik. "Jangan lupa untuk tidur," Jongdae mengingatkannya sebelum Kyungsoo masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu setelah memberikannya lambaian tangan sederhana.

_Deg._

"Baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut hingga lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkan pria itu ketika melihat Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat milik Kyungsoo. Dengan surai rambut yang tidak teratur serta handuk yang melilit asal di sekitar pinggangnya membuat Kyungsoo harus membulatkan bola matanya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu,"

Pria itu beralih menuju dapur dan berusaha memasak apapun yang ia bisa walaupun Kyungsoo tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau akan menghancurkan dapurku, Kai," Kata Kyungsoo sambil meraih pisau yang tergeletak asal di sekitar nakas dan mengembalikan makanan di _pantry_ kecil sederhana miliknya.

"Tapi–"

Kyungsoo menciumnya kilat membuat pria _tan_ itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Lebih baik kau memakai bajumu dulu,"

Perlahan Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya di atas dada bidang Kai dan membentuk pola asal disana sambil menatap polos berusaha memberitahu Kai bahwa dengan tubuh setengah _naked_ itu bukan ide yang bagus malam ini. Ia harus menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan melihat Kai seperti ini. Namun pria itu malah memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit _chubby_.

"Aku ingin menonton sesuatu bersamamu,"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, menimbang apakah ia harus menghilangkan jadwal membaca bukunya malam ini atau menemani kekasihnya yang terlihat memohon. Pria yang lebih rendah dari Kai belum menjawab alih-alih membuat Kai langsung bersuara.

"Kau ada tugas?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Beberapa minggu lagi akan ujian akhir,"

"Baiklah, kau belajar saja aku akan menonton sendiri," Usul Kai dengan senyum menenangkan, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu kekasihnya sedikit kecewa.

"_You don't want me to suffer, and so do I_,"

Kyungsoo berjinjit berusaha meraih bibir yang ada dihadapannya. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya ia sedikit kesulitan. Kai berinisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar Kyungsoo bisa menciumnya lagi. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyesap bibir bawah Kai yang lebih dulu melumat bibirnya secara dalam. Kai memeluk pinggang kecil itu dan Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai sambil sesekali mengusap tengkuknya. Atau mengusap pipi dan menyentuh garis rahang pria _tan_ itu dengan jari-jarinya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu tulus, tidak ada nafsu disana. Yang ada hanya kehangatan dan keharmonisan perasaan yang mengalir diantara kedua orang itu. Seberapa sering pun mereka melakukannya sekarang, itu tidak akan pernah cukup karena bentuk penyampaian ini tidak akan selesai menyampaikan betapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya itu dan melihatnya kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa menemani si bayangan. Setiap detik bersamanya adalah saat paling bahagia untuk Kyungsoo beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Tapi kau harus mandi dulu, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berhamburan menuju kamar mandi sementara Kai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk manis di sofa setelah mengenakan celananya.

Kyungsoo keluar bersama dengan selimut yang dipegangnya, juga sebuah buku untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Kai ketiduran dan ia tidak bisa tertidur. _Takut Kai-nya akan menghilang._

"Kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulatnya.

Kai hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya dan seringaian singkat, "Tidak ingin,"

Kyungsoo mematikan beberapa lampu kecuali yang berada tepat diatas televisi. Ia ingin menciptakan suasana seperti bioskop dimana pasangan-pasangan yang keluar untuk menonton saling merangkul, memeluk, bahkan berciuman dan mengabaikan film yang sedang diputar. Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kepadanya, namun baginya selama ia bisa bersama dengan si _tan_, itu bukanlah masalah.

Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Kai tapi pria itu malah menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau bersedia memelukku?"

Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan melontarkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana caranya?" mengingat bahwa Kai bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Kai menepuk kedua pahanya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disana. Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya, ia sudah ditarik oleh Kai dan memposisikannya seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Kai–"

"Duduklah dengan manis dan menemaniku untuk menonton malam ini,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika _film_ yang diputar Kai sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Untuk masalah ini, Kyungsoo dan Kai memang berbeda. Kai menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _thriller_, pertarungan atau segala macam kekerasan yang tidak dimengerti Kyungsoo mengapa harus ada kekerasan selama bisa diadakan perdamaian. Sementara bagi Kyungsoo, hal paling menarik adalah filosofis, fiksi, _science_ dan segala hal yang menurut pria yang sedang terperangah karena film itu adalah sebuah kebosanan. Ia bahkan tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo terus saja membaca buku aneh yang tidak logis. Begitu juga Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kai meraih selimut yang tadi dibawa Kyungsoo untuk menutup kedua tubuh mereka yang duduk diatas sofa nyaman itu. "Kau benar-benar menghangatkan, Kyung," Katanya sambil menarik kain itu untuk menutup kedua tubuh mereka secara sempurna.

"Selimutnya yang menghangatkan, bukan aku," Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman ketika dirinya bersandar pada dada bidang Kai sambil menoleh dengan mata bulatnya untuk beberapa detik, menikmati pemandangan bibir merah Kai dihadapannya. Sementara pria itu memeluknya dari belakang sambil meletakkan dagunya manja diatas bahu Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo menyudahi menatap Kai dan fokus pada film sambil mengatur debar jantungnya. Keduanya saling memeluk dan menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Kai merasa nyaman dengan panas yang di berikan Kyungsoo pada dirinya. Karena dengan memeluk pria itu, Kai merasa dirinya pria paling beruntung di dunia ini. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan kata berlebihan karena memang itu yang dirasakannya. Sesekali Kai mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut tebalnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya rileks bersandar di dada bidang di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa aman dengan posisinya. Seperti tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

Pandangan Kai fokus mengikuti alur cerita ketika Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan ditandai dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak asal. Walaupun ia memutuskan untuk membaca bukunya. Pada beberapa menit pertama, Kai membiarkannya. Namun tidak lagi untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Sesekali pria dibelakang Kyungsoo mengusap lembut perut Kyungsoo yang di berada dalam pelukannya. Atau bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan menghirup aroma wangi yang menyeruak dari rambut tebal Kyungsoo. Sementara pria yang masih dengan cermat membaca _cover_ bukunya hanya diam dan menikmati bibir Kai yang berkali-kali mengecup kepalanya gemas.

"Kai,"

Kyungsoo memanggilnya selembut mungkin ketika pria _top-less_ dibelakangnya itu mengecup pelipisnya dan Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sambil membaca bukunya, Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan Kai yang malah dengan sengaja mengecup tengkuknya beberapa kali sambil dengan pandangan mata yang berpura-pura fokus pada televisi dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bergeming dan membalikkan selembar kertas di bukunya.

Kai mengecup mesra daun telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat ketika Kai dengan senyum penuh artinya berpura-pura fokus pada layar televisi.

"Kai," Panggil Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengancam namun dihiraukan oleh pria yang dipanggilnya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan bukunya.

Selembar lagi kertas dibalik oleh Kyungsoo, Kai mengecup pangkal tengkuknya sambil sedikit menghisap bagian itu.

"Ngh.."

Kai menjepit daun telinga Kyungsoo dengan kedua bibirnya sambil bergumam _'hm?'_ membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sesekali ia menggeser bibirnya asal untuk merasakan daun telinga Kyungsoo yang lembut dan lunak. Pria _tan_ itu memang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin kembali fokus pada bahan bacaannya, Kai malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lebih kasar perut mulus Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo membuat pria yang berada di pangkuannya berdelik geli dan mulai tidak berdaya.

"Kai-"

Kai mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya ketika Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap sepasang mata tajam. Sayangnya Kai lebih dulu meraup bibir Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut sehingga bukunya terjatuh dan spontan tangannya meremas jemari-jemari Kai yang masih bertengger manis di perutnya. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman yang diberikan Kai. Menyelaraskan tempo ciuman mereka karena kali ini ia tidak ingin Kai mengambil alih.

"Kau bisa membaca bukumu ketika aku tidak ada,"

"Tapi aku ingin kau selalu disini,"

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum kembali meraup bibir manis Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu Kyungsoo bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo hingga ke kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Jari-jarinya bisa merasakan Kyungsoo sekarang, ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo malam ini walau ia tahu Kyungsoo harus tidur.

Kai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat Kyungsoo terbuai. Ia menutup tubuhnya bersama dengan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan selimut. Kembali saling menyampaikan sesuatu dibawah sana, dibawah selimut yang menutup apapun yang ingin mereka katakan bersama, bukan dengan kata-kata tetapi jauh lebih dalam dari itu.

Karena Kai tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun sebesar ia peduli dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya. Ia rela mengabaikan film kesukaannya, ia rela untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menutup malam Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan yang memberikan Kyungsoo memori lebih banyak tentang mereka. Karena ia tahu, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi suatu hari nanti. Walaupun ia akan tetap menjadi bayangan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung,"

"Aku tahu, kau sudah sering me– Shh.. K-Kai–"

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's chingchong:<span>**

MAAF INI BUKAN UPDATE ;;_;;)/

yang kemarin itu aku salah post dokumen.. dan yang bener harusnya yang ini hehehe..

oh iya, pen name aye uda berganti yeeee.. dari _kimjongwinn_ jadi _exoajalah_ dan akhirnya jadi _exogonzaga_ (plis jangan tanya kenapa namanya gonzaga/?)

udah dulu deh ya,

maap kalo merasa ter-PHP-kan mwhahahaha

saya permisi dulu..

/bwoooshh/?


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

.

Beberapa kali telepon berdering dari ponsel pria pirang itu tetapi ia masih bersikeras tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Sementara seseorang diseberang sana berjalan mondar-mandir tampak cemas. Luhan sesekali melirik ponselnya lagi, beralih dari _Macbook_-nya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan yang membuat ponselnya merengek daritadi. Luhan menghela napasnya karena ia tidak peduli dengan orang yang terus menerus mengiriminya kalimat _'Hyung, maaf. Jangan marah lagi, okay?' _atau _'aku menyesal untuk itu. Maaf'._

_Macbook_-nya yang akurat menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam membuat Luhan berusaha keras mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon bocah itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan hal konyol yang ia lakukan malam-malam seperti ini. "Harusnya ia tidur sekarang, bukan malah mengirimiku hal-hal seperti ini," gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri merutuki bocah yang ia maksud.

Luhan masih tidak peduli, ia malah menonaktifkan ponselnya agar Sehun berhenti meneleponnya dan segera beristirahat atau besok ia akan tertidur di kelas. _Well_, Luhan tahu mengenai hal itu, tentu saja.

_12.30 A.M_

"_Geez_,"

Tangan Luhan menutup lipatan benda mahal _silver_ yang ada di hadapannya, meraih ponselnya yang masih tergeletak tidak bernyawa diatas meja dan menghempaskan dirinya keatas ranjang _king-size_ tempatnya tidur. Beberapa kali ia memutar asal benda putih kecil, menimbang apakah ia harus memastikan apakah bocah itu sudah tidur atau masih menunggunya untuk mengangkat telepon.

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak terlalu marah pada Sehun –satu-satunya orang ia sayangi– hanya saja ia terlalu tiba-tiba, dan ya, Luhan tidak siap untuk itu semua. Lagipula ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Sehun harus marah dengan sebutan 'anak kecil' untuknya. Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu buruk bagi Luhan. Pria muda itu terlalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil dan sesungguhnya Luhan tidak suka itu.

"Hm.."

Luhan masih menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat. Sudah panggilan kedua dan Luhan berpikir mungkin anak itu memang sudah tertidur. Baru saja ia ingin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, sebuah suara serak dan berat menyapa telinganya,

"_Halo_,"

"Hey, Sehun,"

"_Hyung, ada apa?"_

Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Tidak, maaf mengganggu. Kau tidurlah,"

"_Hang on, kau masih marah untuk yang kemarin?_" Sehun berusaha membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan berkas-berkas nyawa yang belum pulih setelah tadi tertidur ketika menunggu Luhan menjawabnya.

"Kau lebih baik tidur, kau harus sekolah besok,"

"_Tidak, hyung. It's okay. Aku minta maaf_,"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan," Kata-kata Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mulai terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"_Jangan marah seperti ini_,"

"…"

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau seperti ini. Aku menyesal."_

"Ya,"

Jiwa Luhan terbang dalam diam menahan senyuman yang akan mengembang jauh lebih lebar lagi kalau saja Sehun kembali mengatakan hal-hal tulus yang menjelaskan penyesalannya karena bersikap buruk pada Luhan.

"_Aku merindukanmu, ge,"_

Luhan tau jelas tentang itu karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan ketika Sehun mencarinya di kantor, Luhan masih tidak ingin menemuinya. Namun setelah menit-menit barusan, ia hampir tidak bisa menahan perasaannya atau meminta Sehun untuk datang dan memeluk pria itu di tengah malam seperti ini.

"…"

"_Ge? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ya, aku masih disini," Katanya berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin padahal Luhan sudah terbaring lemas di ranjangnya.

"_Kau pasti sudah lelah, tidurlah,"_

Sehun mengatakannya dengan senyum simpul di sana.

"Hm, sebentar lagi," kata Luhan sambil memutar ujung kain sprei-nya asal, dengan nada manis yang menggelitik telinga Sehun disebrang sana.

"_Apakah aku harus menyanyikanmu sesuatu agar kau tertidur? Ah, benar, kau pasti menginginkanku untuk datang kerumahmu dan membawakanmu sekumpulan balon helium berwarna pink dan bernyanyi atau bermain gitar, kan?"_

Sehun menebak apa yang dibenak Luhan tadi dengan benar hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh geli ketika mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu Sehun begitu ajaib dengan bisa membaca pikirannya sehingga Luhan hampir tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain tertawa disana.

"_Kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya?"_

"Eh? Tidak, jangan bercanda Sehun-ah, ini sudah hampir pukul satu pagi," Luhan buru-buru menyela takut Sehun-nya benar-benar melakukan hal gila itu.

"_Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati kalau kau memintanya, hyung,"_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memintamu untuk tidur sekarang daripada kau tidak mendengarkan gurumu besok dan tertidur di kelas,"

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Mengikutimu mungkin?"

Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun tertawa disana ketika suara itu memenuhi gendang telinganya, cara Sehun tertawa yang membuat Luhan merasa geli sendiri tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia merindukan suara itu seminggu terakhir ini, _"Harusnya aku yang mengikutimu, hyung. Kau tidak boleh terjaga lagi malam ini demi pekerjaanmu,"_

"Aku tahu, kau tidurlah sekarang. Temui aku besok_, I miss you_ Sehun-ah,"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan kata-kata itu lagi yang daritadi ditahan bibirnya dan akhirnya itu semua keluar begitu saja agar Sehun tahu ia rindu setengah mati pada pria disebrang sana.

"_Have a nice sleep, ge. I'll see you tomorrow_,"

* * *

><p>'<em>D.O-nim, sudah lama kau tidak menulis, kau harus post sesuatu. Aku merindukan tulisanmu!'<em>

'_D.O-nim, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah genre romance yang pernah kusarankan sudah kau tulis? Aku menunggunya!'_

'_Author-ssi, aku membaca tulisanmu yang sudah lama, sangat menarik. Sepertinya aku menantikan tulisan-tulisan baru darimu. Fighting!'_

Kyungsoo membuka emailnya dan terus menggeser ke bawah layar _mobile PC_ nya dan email itu masih banyak yang belum ia baca. Banyak pesan dari penggemarnya yang menunggu tulisan barunya dan itu semua membuat Kyungsoo mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. Setidaknya ia tidak mengira bahwa gadis-gadis itu masih mengingatnya dan beberapa postingan yang ia lakukan hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

'_Hey D.O-nim, kau hiatus? Oh ayolah, aku tidak sabar menunggu kejutan lain darimu. I'm looking for it pretty much!' _

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Pesan-pesan itu merupakan dukungan dari penggemarnya agar ia dapat menyelesaikan karyanya kali ini namun itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus bagi Kyungsoo. Ia mungkin tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapinya. Ketika novelnya selesai, maka sesuatu akan terjadi. Ketika detik saat itu berdenting, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja melayang menuju memori-memori yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Ia tidak tahu apakah keadaan akan menjadi baik-baik saja baginya atau malah memburuk nantinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tidak berharap sesuatu yang menghancurkannya, seperti Kai hilang dan tidak pernah bisa kembali, perasaannya hampa, atau hidupnya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan yang membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan menangis hingga matanya lebam dan dadanya sesak serta tubuh yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali berbaring dan terus menitikkan air mata berharap kekasihnya kembali. Kyungsoo berharap saat itu bukanlah sebuah akhir dari kehidupannya dimana untuk selamanya ia kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak ingin terus menangisi sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu rapuh atau untuk bernafas saja terasa begitu sulit untuknya.

Sejujurnya ia takut. Dengan memikirkan ini saja, tangan Kyungsoo bergetar dan matanya perih. Rasanya sakit itu menikam hatinya dan ia tidak berdaya melakukan apapun kecuali duduk dan membiarkan air mata mengalir tanpa henti di pipinya. Atau bahkan ia hanya bisa duduk di posisi yang sama seperti ketika Kai mendekapnya erat, namun sayangnya itu semua tidak lebih dari sebatas kenangan di benaknya untuk di kemudian hari. Saat-saat dimana ia berpikir tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang meninggalkan tempat ini untuk selamanya. Menonton film kesukaan Kai namun pria itu rela meninggalkannya untuk Kyungsoo, untuk memberikan Kyungsoo kenangan lebih banyak mengenai dirinya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo hanyalah memutar itu semua dalam benaknya tanpa melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah melakukan cukup banyak hal untuk pria _tan_ yang sangat dirindukannya nanti atau memang Kai bisa tinggal disini bersamanya lebih lama.

Seseorang berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah sana, tepat disamping pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Suara beratnya mengganggu pendengaran Kyungsoo membuat pencipta bayangan itu segera berbalik setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa airmata yang membekas di pipinya.

"Kupikir Baekhyun ingin menemui," kata Kyungsoo sambil setengah tertunduk dan meremas ujung pakaiannya.

"Kau yakin? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengganggu hidupnya lagi,"

"Kau harus tahu Baekhyun merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Ia menangis karenamu. Mengharapkan kau kembali walaupun aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kau katakan,"

"…"

"Dan yang dikatakan olehnya hanyalah kau tidak mengerti dan ia harus menjelaskan itu semua,"

"Tapi aku akan membuat perasaannya hancur lagi, Kyung. Dan itu menyakitkan," Chanyeol mengeraskan volume suaranya setengah membentak.

"Tapi ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih, setidaknya temui Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Katakan padanya kau baik-baik saja dan memintanya untuk berbahagia tanpamu,"

Sementara Kyungsoo terbawa emosi yang meluap, merutuki perbuatan bodoh Chanyeol ketika ia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, tetapi malah menolak dan menyangkal dengan alasan bodoh. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa pria itu memang sangat bodoh. Ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini ketika Kyungsoo tahu, tidak semua orang seberuntung Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia dapat bertemu Chanyeol setelah sekian lama walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia akan bersedia bertemu Kai kalau saja ia berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol terhenyak, mengepalkan tangannya dan merapatkan gerahamnya menahan emosi yang mulai tidak terkendali. Disisi lain, ia juga merasakan Kyungsoo seperti mulai menangis. Kedua pasang mata bulat itu memerah serta bibirnya bergetar. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan agar tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kau harus pergi menemui Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo singkat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu sendirian sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan itu dan memeluk pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Maaf telah membentakmu,"

"Tidak apa, kau pergilah. Baekhyun sedang berada di tempat dimana kalian pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, ia akan senang melihatmu,"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum dan ibu jarinya menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang hampir menetes. "Aku pergi dulu,"

Chanyeol berjalan menelusuri jalanan seperti orang-orang seperti biasanya menuju tempat itu. Banyak hal yang mulai memenuhi pikirannya seperti kalimat apa yang harus dikatakannya, bagaimana untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia rindu setengah mati pada pria itu hingga dirinya terasa sesak. Kyungsoo tidak ikut kali ini, tapi Chanyeol yakin ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

Pria tinggi itu, bersama dengan _coat_ hitam nya, dapat melihat seseorang dapat duduk disana. Diatas bangku kayu rapuh yang terasa sedikit dingin. Udara setelah hujan membuatnya kesini untuk mengenang beberapa masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan, tetapi Baekhyun ingin selalu mengingatnya.

Sesekali Baekhyun membenarkan _scarf_ merahnya, atau mengusap lebih tepatnya. Barang itu pemberian Chanyeol, dan pria tinggi itu masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol yang menginginkan _scarf_ itu. Namun saat dimana semua sudah hampir selesai, Chanyeol memberikan barang satu-satunya itu kepada penciptanya dulu. Kadang-kadang Baekhyun menghela nafas berat menahan perasaannya dan terus menikmati udara dingin yang memudarkan rona pipi di wajahnya. Bibirnya kering karena angin ini terasa tidak ada oksigen untuknya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Chanyeol mendekati pria itu. Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri menahan dingin yang mulai tidak bisa ditahannya. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk, sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri.

"_Baek,"_

Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun kecuali menyadari sebuah bayangan menutupi tubuhnya dari arah barat. Bayangan tinggi disampingnya sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama ketika Baekhyun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun menangkap manik mata Chanyeol.

Hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan adalah mundur untuk menjauhinya. Melangkah perlahan menjauhi Chanyeol karena ia belum siap untuk ini semua. Benaknya memberikannya isyarat untuk tetap tinggal dan berbicara tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu walaupun tekadnya sudah bulat beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu dan kakinya berat untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"_Baek, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini,"_

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak dan Baekhyun berusaha mengartikannya dengan sisa-sisa pikiran yang tidak bisa dikendalikan karena perasaan hancur mulai merayap di dalam hatinya.

"_Kau memintaku untuk menemuimu, namun mengapa kau selalu menghindar?"_

Baekhyun meremas ujung kain _scarf_ nya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak pria itu duduk dan berbicara. Matanya perih dan ia berusaha membendung airmata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya, membuyarkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol sambil terus perlahan menjauh.

"Chanyeol maaf,"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara serak dan tidak jelas ketika banyak kata-kata terselipkan dibibirnya tertahan karena isakan yang mulai membuat hati Chanyeol sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut kasar ketika Baekhyun kembali menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia berusaha menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"_Kau bisa lihat aku Baek, aku baik-baik saja," _Chanyeol tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan pria eyeliner itu bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi dengan perasaannya ketika ia menghilang, ditolak, dan sekarang melihat Baekhyun ada di hadapannya. Berusaha meraih Baekhyun lebih dalam ketika ia berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"_Aku rindu setengah mati padamu, Baek,"_

Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk merasakan debar jantungnya. Baekhyun kembali meneteskan bulir airmata ketika ia dapat merasakan debaran itu hampir merusak tulang rusuk Chanyeol dan ia tahu itu semua karenanya. Chanyeol bersedih karena dirinya.

Akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Baekhyun menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Chanyeol dan berbicara sehalus mungkin ketika tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk mengatakan ini semua, "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku menghindarimu dan itu menyakitkanmu. Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benci kenyataan ketika aku membuatmu menangis dan aku terlihat begitu bodoh dalam keputusan ini. Aku memintamu kembali tetapi aku malah menghancurkanmu. Maaf, Chanyeol,"

Hati Chanyeol sakit ketika mendengar Baekhyun berulang kali meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Tetapi pria yang menghancurkannya, merasa sangat menyesal atas semuanya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat pria yang dicintainya seperti ini. Karena sampai kapanpun, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menampung kesedihan Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Betapa ia ingin menghentikan itu semua. Bukan karena hatinya sakit karena penolakan yang Baekhyun lakukan, tetapi suara bergetar dan isakan Baekhyun menusuk perasaannya.

Baekhyun terus menangis ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meneteskan airmatanya sambil mendekap pria itu lebih erat lagi. Mengusap punggungnya seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun melepas dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol dan menatap pria tinggi itu dengan mata lebam dan wajah sendu. Chanyeol buru-buru mengusap airmata yang membekas dipipinya namun tangannya ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik kerah pakaian Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Melumat bibir Chanyeol bersama dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun bahkan menangis lebih keras. Ketika ciuman itu semakin memburu hingga Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli, karena setelah saat ini, ia tidak ingin lagi tersiksa karena merindukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menguapkan semua perasaan bersalahnya dan memberitahu Chanyeol betapa ia menyesal.

Chanyeol berusaha melepas tautan bibir mereka saling menggantungkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun ketika pria itu menutup matanya hendak menundukkan kepalanya dan menitikkan airmatanya.

"_Baekhyun, I know you love me. And so do I even more than anything you've ever imagined. But you have to know that I won't stay here with you. I have never even once thought that I could love you this much, but this is what happens to me. You make me fall in you more than what you illustrated on your book. Thanks to make me feel this way. But please, all you have to do is carry on be with Yifan. He can treat you better than me. You'll be happy with him," _

(_"Baek_,__ aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Dan bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari itu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin tetap berada disini bersamamu. Baekhyun, pada awalnya aku tidak pernah berpikir aku dapat mencintaimu sedalam ini, tetapi ini yang terjadi padaku. Kau membuatku seperti ini bahkan lebih dari ilustrasi yang kau buat. Terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan ini semua. Tapi yang harus kau lakukan adalah melanjutkan hidupmu bersama Yifan. Ia dapat melakukan hal lebih baik dariku. Kau akan bahagia bersamanya,"__)

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng sambil menggigit bibirnya dalam keadaan masih menunduk tanpa berani menatap pria dihadapannya. Ia tidak dapat mendengar Chanyeol dengan jelas, tetapi hatinya mengerti dengan baik. Perasaannya mengartikan segala hal persis seperti yang selalu ingin disampaikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerti itu semua.

"Chanyeol, seharusnya aku yang menjelaskan mengenai kejadian–"

Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan kembali mengunci bibir kecil Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Membiarkan pria kecil itu meringis yang disertai isakan bersama dengan ciuman hangat yang terus berdesir dalam diri mereka. Membagikan kepedihannya pada Chanyeol karena susungguhnya ia tak sanggup melihat Baekhyun menahan tangisnya untuk menjelaskan semua hal agar Chanyeol mengerti. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti bahwa Chanyeol sakit ketika benaknya mengatakan bahwa pria yang ia cintai harus menangis karena dirinya.

"Ch-Chanyeol-m-ma-af,"

Suara terputus melesak keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menangkupkan wajah oval itu di telapak tangannya. Tidak ada yang ingin diketahui Chanyeol mengenai dirinya, Baekhyun, ataupun Yifan. Chanyeol hanya ingin pria yang menjadi mimpinya selama ini akan bahagia setelah hari ini, setelah dirinya pergi untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada lagi kesedihan dalam diri Baekhyun. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi setiap deru nafas yang keluar dari tenggorokan Baekhyun ketika ia bernyanyi untuknya, menjadi bagian terkecil di sudut hati Baekhyun yang akan selalu diingatnya dalam mimpi. Dan menjadi bayangan yang selalu melindunginya tanpa disadari pria mungil ini.

"_Baek, berjanjilah. Setelah hari ini, kau akan bahagia. Aku akan menjadi diriku yang kau buat, melindungimu, tersenyum untukmu, dan tokoh fiksi dalam ceritamu. Aku akan terus bersamamu, persis seperti harapan yang pernah kau tulis di karyamu. Maka kurasa tidak ada satupun hal yang harus kau sesalkan,"_

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Seketika saja segala perasaannya menguap habis dan bulir airmata itu perlahan berhenti. Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang benar, yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia hanya membuat Chanyeol sebagai sebuah tokoh fiksi dan tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mengharapkan sesuatu kembali ketika kau salah dalam membuat keputusan final dalam hidupmu, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal untuk hal itu. Pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya adalah bagian dari hidupnya yang paling penting. Bernyanyi untuk Chanyeol adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia berikan pada bayangan itu.

"_Karena aku akan terus mencintaimu, persis seperti kalimat yang kau tulis di halaman akhir ceritamu, _

_He loves me like there's no second to stop it but we always end up starting it all over again_,"

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Chanyeol akan tetap tinggal bersamanya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi. Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi bagian dari diri Baekhyun yang tersimpan rapi di sudut hatinya dimana tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengerti betapa Baekhyun mencintai bayangan yang ia ciptakan.

Baekhyun terisak untuk terakhir kalinya, tangannya bergetar ketika pria dihadapannya menggengam telapak tangan nya yang dingin dengan erat, mengecup kening Baekhyun sebagai memori terakhir bagi mereka berdua setelah menghapus semua bekas airmata dan pedih di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol_. Like there's no second to stop us_,"

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo masih duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia tidak tahu bayangan tinggi itu akan kembali atau tidak. Malam terus menjelang dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa terlelap malam ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, hatinya tidak tenang ketika ia memejamkan matanya. Beberapa buku berserakan di ranjangnya yang lusuh karena hari itu sudah tiba. Hari dimana ia harus menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya dengan baik agar dapat lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menamatkan studi di universitas dengan jurusan seni musik.<p>

Seseorang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa suaranya indah. Suara itu sehalus hembusan angin musim gugur yang menggelitik gendang telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo sejujurnya tidak pernah yakin dengan kata-kata itu, banyak orang yang memiliki suara jauh lebih baik dari miliknya. Dan itu benar. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayai setiap kata yang diucapkan Kai. Benar, Kyungsoo sangat mempercayai bayangan itu. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kai adalah seseorang 'hasil karya'-nya yang muncul dari benaknya begitu juga dengan opini yang muncul dari pikirannya. Ia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menganggap yang dikatakan Kai itu bohong ketika itu semua benar. Kai mengatakan yang sebenarnya sama seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu jujur mengenai perasaannya terhadap pria itu.

_Deg._

Ia datang lagi. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan getaran di perutnya yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu lewat senyumnya. Ia bahagia kalau ada hal yang menyangkut apapun mengenai pria itu, untuk sekarang ini.

"_Happy Peppero Day!"_ Kai datang dengan nada ceria dengan lengan terbuka dan berjalan dari arah pintu menuju orang yang tersenyum manis diatas ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak diikuti dengan pria _tan_ kesayangannya di belakang, menuju meja, mengambil sesuatu, dan kemudian ke balkon.

Apartemen sederhana ini, dengan pintu lapuk yang mulai keropos ternyata masih memiliki keistimewaan yang menjadi alasan mengapa penghuninya itu masih betah dan agak sulit mempertimbangkan ia akan pindah atau tidak. Pasalnya, balkon di lantai yang cukup tinggi ini menyimpan sebuah pemandangan memukau. Tempat Kyungsoo melihat langit, tempat Chanyeol merenung, tempat Kai mendekapnya erat. Banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan disini, apalagi dengan langit cerah yang bertaburan benda berkilau disana.

"Kau tidak berniat menghitungnya, _kan_?" Kai bertanya sambil masih menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada langit luas diatas sana. Mata bulatnya membesar dan itu sangat imut bagi Kai, ketika Kyungsoo menorehkan pandangannya karena Kai mengusik perhatiannya.

"_Well_, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu," katanya sambil merebut kotak _Peppero_ dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kai,

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau masih asik dengan melihat bintang-bintang itu?"

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih sebuah kamera _polaroid_ biru muda yang sudah sejak kapan ia tinggalkan disana. Kemudian mengarahkan lensanya keatas memotret benda langit yang berkilau itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik kesamping, terlihat seperti Kai tidak terlalu tertarik–atau ia cemburu.

_Click!_

Dan Kyungsoo berhasil mengambil gambar Kai yang sedang menikmati satu batang _peppero_ dimulutnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Hey, itu tidak adil, Kyung. Kau harusnya memotret kita, bukan hanya aku,"

Kai menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya sambil merebut benda biru muda itu. Mengarahkannya keatas seperti sedang melakukan _self camera_. Kai menikmati batang coklat itu dimulutnya sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil dirinya dipeluk Kai dibelakangnya.

"Kau tampak ahli dalam bidang ini," Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ya, hanya di _Peppero Day_ sebenarnya,"

"Tunggu, kau tidak menghabiskan semuanya_, kan_?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meraih kotak hijau merah itu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidak ada yang tersisa disana.

"Kau menghabiskannya, Kai. Dan aku belum memakannya,"

"Masih ada dua," Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan kelopak matanya sambil mendorong perut Kai dengan telunjuknya sementara Kai menunjukkan makanan yang katanya 'masih ada dua' itu dengan seringaian anehnya, membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Memang ada dua, satu menggantung di mulut dan satunya lagi ada ditangannya. Yang terakhir itu memang sengaja disembunyikan Kai agar Kyungsoo menurutinya kali ini _–lagipula sejak kapan Kyungsoo tidak menurutinya. _

"Berikan padaku yang itu, Kai," Kyungsoo setengah memohon dengan matanya yang seindah bulan purnama, lebih tepatnya _puppy eyes_ sambil menunjuk kearah jemari Kai yang menjepit _peppero_ miliknya, yang di sabotase oleh pria _tan_ itu.

"Kau mencoba merayu, _hm_?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, "Aku belum menikmati _peppero_-nya!" dan kemudian menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Kai dan perlahan menikmati _stick_ coklat yang masih menggantung di bibir pria dihadapannya.

Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo asik menggigit dan menikmati _stick_ coklatnya ketika sesekali bolamata jernih Kyungsoo melirik Kai membuatnya hampir lepas kendali dan terbang. Ia sudah sering menatap Kyungsoo, tetapi bagi Kai bolamata Kyungsoo adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan benda berkilau yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kyungsoo tadi, atau wajah wanita cantik di film kesukaannya, mata Kyungsoo adalah segala hal yang diinginkannya. Jantungnya kembali berdentum tak karuan, masih sama seperti setiap kali mereka berada di jarak sedekat ini. Saling beradu hembusan nafas yang membuat Kai menginginkan bibir Kyungsoo yang hampir lepas dari posisi semula karena _stick_ coklat yang hampir habis.

Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mengunci posisi mereka membuat kedua puncak hidung mereka bertemu. Kali ini lebih dekat dan Kai menginginkan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum menghabiskan yang satunya lagi, bagaimana kalau dihabiskan dulu_, hm_?"

Kai menyerah, nada bicara Kyungsoo hampir membuat sarafnya lumpuh dan ia tidak berdaya. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sangat pandai menggodanya–atau ia yang memang mudah tergoda oleh pria bemata indah itu. "Tapi aku ingin foto sekali lagi, kau yang makan _peppero_-nya kali ini," Buru-buru ia mempersiapkan _polaroid_ Kyungsoo dan berpose.

"Dasar," Kyungsoo mencibir dan menyiapkan _stick_ coklat itu terjepit dikedua bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kai merangkul bahu Kyungsoo erat, mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum lebar.

_Click!_

"Nah,"

Kyungsoo mulai menghabiskan seinci demi seinci batang coklat itu, dan Kai buru-buru ikut menggigit sisa _stick_ coklat yang hanya tinggal lima sentimeter di mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi hak-nya dirampas oleh bayangan itu. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjauh, Kai meraup bibir yang sedari tadi membuat pikirannya melayang, lebih dari _stick_ coklat yang berwarna hampir serupa dengan kulitnya. Ia menginginkan bibir manis Kyungsoo yang merah dan hangat yang membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Kau perv–,"

Jangan berharap kali ini Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyampaikan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo takut semuanya terlambat. Walaupun seringkali Kyungsoo mencobanya, tetapi tampaknya nihil. Ia belum mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk itu semua. Sama seperti ketakutan yang muncul ketika Kai pertama kali menyapa dirinya dan darahnya berdesir hebat saat itu. Bagian dari perasaan itu masih disimpan Kyungsoo sampai sekarang, sampai detik dimana _mungkin_ akan ada pertemuan terakhir diantara mereka, dan Kai tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu.

"_Please, Kai,"_

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><span>Author's chingchongs:<span>

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE :3

Kira-kira 1 or 2 chap lagi end nih... :'3

ini ff pertama yang aye post dan skrg uda mendekati ending omaygat ga kerasa cepet juga ya.. :')

yang ngarep ini ada NC nya, mian eaaa soalnya ini emg sngaja bkin agak angsty2 gitu deh lol jadi kalo msukin adegan agak sesuatu jadinya (jadi cuma masukin teasing scene doang deh lololol)

sebenernya sih ini mestinya di post pas peppero day kemaren cuma lagi ga sempet jadi ya telat apdet... #mianhaebebdeul

uda ah cingcong nya, ditunggu **REVIEW**nya yaaa!~

_Best regards,_

exogonzaga


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jejeran pohon _maple_ mulai meranggas dan rintik hujan membasahi jalan setapak membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukan pada bukunya dan setengah berlari menuju halte yang tidak jauh lagi. Angin berhembus, aroma hujan menusuk, dan Kyungsoo mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

_Deg_.

Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan, hanya saja ia merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya menghapus bulir hujan di surai rambut hitam pekatnya dengan teliti dan sedikit di bagian bahunya. Kyungsoo menoleh ketika orang itu mengusap kedua pipi dingin namun masih tetap empuk untuk dipegang milik pria berkaus lengan panjang hitam itu untuk menit-menit selanjutnya.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kyung,"

Kai menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti dingin dan ia tidak ingin kekasihnya terserang flu seperti tempo hari dan membuatnya cemas setengah mati, setidaknya biarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya daripada harus membuat Kyungsoo menggigil.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan pria yang terpejam dan masih asik memeluknya itu. Kai tidak terlalu mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia hanya menginginkan segala hal yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo tanpa alasan apapun.

"Kai, bus-nya sudah sampai,"

Pria yang dipanggil akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam transportasi umum kota ini. Kyungsoo memilih tempat paling ujung diikuti dengan bayangan yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Baru saperempat perjalanan, Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tertutup kain hingga setengah telapak tangannya itu. Kyungsoo menatap figure maskulin Kai disampingnya sebelum berakhir menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria _tan_ disampingnya.

"Harusnya kau yang menjaga kesehatanmu. Sejak kapan ada orang mengenakan kaus tipis di musim-musim seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo menarik-narik kain baju Kai disekitarnya kemudian berakhir dengan memutarkan jarinya di abs tertutup pria _tan_ itu.

"Hey, geli," Kai tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil menatap puncak kepala pria itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku,"

Kai mengusap bibir kecil Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak cemas bagaimana, kau bisa kedinginan kalau seperti ini," Hardik Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah ketika Kai berbicara layaknya itu semua memang benar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ketika Kai mengucapkan _'tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku'_ secara tidak sadar atau ia memang bodoh. Tidak tahukah Kai bahwa kalimat seperti itu sangat sensitive bagi Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Sementara Kyungsoo tahu, banyak hal yang jelas akan terjadi nantinya, hanya saja ia selalu berusaha mengelak dan itu semua membuatnya dadanya semakin sakit. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya berat, kembali menyadarkan dirinya dari bayangan menyedihkan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin terisak sekarang.

"Ayo turun, sudah sampai," Kai berseru tanpa mengindahkan Kyungsoo dan buku dalam pelukannya yang hampir jatuh berhamburan di tanah.

"Kai, pelan-pelan,"

Kyungsoo berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pria _tan_ itu.

Kyungsooo mendorong sebuah pintu kaca dan mulai melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang dapat ia rasakan adalah aroma _cocktail_ menusuk hidungnya, suara kecil orang-orang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Beberapa orang bahkan menyesap cairan biru bersoda dibawah cahaya remang sementara mereka berjalan menuju sofa bagian depat dan duduk disana. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tersenyum pada salah satu pelayan yang ramah dan kemudian beralih pada panggung kayu didepan. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik tirai biru mengkilap dan berjalan perlahan menuju _stand_ _mic_. Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya namun Kai malah bergumam, "Baekhyun?"

Benar, pria itu yang ada disana malam ini. Senyumannya kecil tapi hangat, manis tetapi menyimpan banyak sekali perasaan didalamnya. Tatanan gaya rambut yang ia pakai belakangan ini, kemeja putih familiar dan _eyeliner_ yang membuat matanya terlihat nyaris sempurna. Keadaan yang sama persis diwaktu itu. Disaat ia tidak hanya bernyanyi untuk diperdengarkan oleh semua orang, tetapi untuk seseorang yang belum bisa ia hapus dari hatinya.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar memenuhi seluruh atmosfir ruangan ini. Lampu semakin redup dan sebuah cahaya hanya fokus padanya. Baekhyun menggenggam _mic_ didepannya sambil mulai mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata yang bernada melodi. Sesaat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan deru nafas yang masuk dan keluar bersama suara emasnya. Ia dapat merasakan tenggorokannya mengalunkan suara yang indah, yang diingatnya sangat disukai oleh seseorang dan hari ini, ia ingin bernyanyi untuknya. Dengan segenap hatinya, Baekhyun bernyanyi.

_Without even knowing I was holding onto you_

_It's me and it's been a long time_

_It was so hard to let go, because I felt so bad if I held you back_

_I regret lettin' you go_

_I was so surprise that I could this be_

_I was holding on to my trembling heart_

_Are you struggling where are you now_

_Before I could even ask, tears fell down_

_Just by hearing the sound of your breath_

_When tears fall_

_Even my smallest memories_

_Even my smallest cherished memories_

_Don't know what to do_

_Because it hurts so much_

_We promise to let each other go_

_Whenever I'm not sure_

_Please let me hear at least your breath_

Benaknya kembali berputar dan memori-memori lama terlintas di benaknya. Baekhyun ingat ketika pertama kali ia tahu ia bernyanyi untuk seseorang. Saat itu jantungnya berdebar, manik mata mereka bertemu dan tangan Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karena gugup. Seseorang selalu duduk di baris paling depan saat ia bernyanyi diatas panggung dan menatapnya dengan dalam. Jauh lebih berarti dari apapun dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Saat itu Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol sangat menyukai suaranya. Ia selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum dan berusaha keras mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti ingin keluar begitu saja dari tulang rusuknya. Chanyeol juga mengatakan bahwa lututnya lemas ketika suara emas Baekhyun memenuhi gendang telinga dan paru-parunya dengan wajah polos sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa merona sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sisa nyawa Chanyeol yang dibuat melayang olehnya.

Berkas-berkas perasaan itu masih ada. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan itu sekarang walaupun tidak ada lagi Chanyeol. Hanya saja ketika jantungnya berdebar dan tangannya bergetar karena gugup, bukan lagi karena Chanyeol menatapnya, namun takut menerima keadaan ketika ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, sosok itu tidak akan ada lagi. Serta rona di kedua pipi Baekhyun bukan lagi karena Chanyeol memujinya, namun terlalu rapuh untuk tidak ada lagi Chanyeol disisinya, tidak akan ada yang mengukir senyum tepat setelah ia membuka matanya. Manik mata Baekhyun tidak akan lagi menemukan pria itu di baris paling depan. Dan setelah saat ini, ia akan keluar bersama dengan ucapannya yang pernah ia katakan kepada Chanyeol.

"_Baekhyun, aku ingin menjadi setiap deru nafas yang keluar dari tenggorokanmu ketika kau bernyanyi, menjadi satu-satunya hal terpenting dalam hidupmu. Kau tidak perlu menyadari keberadaanku, hanya saja aku ingin menetap di hatimu,"_

"_Ya, Chanyeol. Kau bisa selalu tinggal hingga kau tidak menginginkannya lagi,"_

Baekhyun mengingat itu semua. Perlahan ia berusaha mengendalikan suaranya dan airmata yang mulai melesak keluar. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mendengar suaranya bergetar ketika Baekhyun ingin bernyanyi untuknya. Baekhyun harus bisa menahan perasaan itu bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Whenever I'm not sure_

_Please let me hear at least your breath_

Baekhyun mengucap kata-kata itu sehalus mungkin sebelum suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang berhasil menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha mengukir senyum ketika airmata jatuh dari kelopak matanya menelusuri pipi merah mudanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari tempat itu ketika Baekhyun menghilang di balik panggung. Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita kemana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Aku akan menyelesaikan ujian terakhirku besok. Ujian vokal, kau bisa menemaniku berlatih?"

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab, "Kenapa tidak,"

Kyungsoo berjalan lebih cepat daripada pria tan dibelakangnya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang familiar. _Theatre_ sekolah.

Kyungsoo masuk dan menatap panggung dihadapannya. Entah sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi salah satu mimpinya sejak Kai muncul.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi," Kai memecah hening setelah beberapa saat. Jemari Kyungsoo masih menelusuri bagian ujung panggung dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang akan kuambil nanti menjadi yang terbaik untukku dan untuk kau. Kita.."

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

Kai tidak mengerti sekarang dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan ia bisa menjelaskan ini semua.

Kyungsoo naik keatas panggung dan menarik nafasnya. Ia ingin Kai mendengarkan ini semua.

고단한 하루가 길고 길었던 날  
>한숨 가득 지친 맘을 다잡아<br>오늘도 내일도 또 다시 일어나  
>하룰 살아 가겠죠<p>

막연한 기대도 메마른 웃음도  
>차츰 변해 시간이 지나가도<br>서러운 마음은 돋아난 상처는  
>사라지지 않아요<p>

서글픈 우리 외침이 들리나요  
>한없이 참고 또 견뎠죠<br>먼 길을 걷다 어둠이 찾아와도  
>두 손을 잡고서 늘 함께였는데<p>

_On a long and tiring day_

_I got together my heart that was filled with sighs_

_Today and tomorrow, I will wake up again_

_And live through the day_

_Vague expectations, dry laughter_

_They change as time goes by_

_My sad heart and apparent scars_

_They won't disappear_

_Can you hear our sad cries?_

_We held it in and endured through endlessly_

_Even when darkness came while walking on this far path_

_We held hands and were always together_

_In a dark room, a single ray of light comes through the windows_

_Someday, I hope it will shine brightly_

_If I hope and hope, it will be fulfilled_

_That's what I believed and waited for_

Kyungsoo berhenti di bait terakhir. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ini dan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dadanya terasa sesak hingga Kyungsoo harus menghela napasnya berat. Ia kembali tenggelam kedalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara. Saat ini, Kai masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Kyungsoo tahu itu dan ia mengukir sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya. Kai tidak berniat mengomentari atau mengatakan apapun karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai menunggu dengan sabar ketika Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Kai, ujian akhir akan selesai besok dan kemudian aku akan lulus,"

Masih hening.

"Aku akan masuk jurusan music seperti yang selalu kau katakan. Kau menyukai suaraku dan entah sudah berapa kali kau memujinya,"

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum sambil menghapus airmatanya. Kai tahu itu berat bagi Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya –atau Kai memang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Nyatanya Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan pria yang hanya bisa mengira semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti setelah menyelesaikan sekolah, dan melanjutkan hidupku hingga ke perguruan tinggi. Pada awalnya aku tidak tahu aku akan kembali kedalam dunia yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bernyanyi ketika ayah dan ibuku pergi entah kemana dan aku hanya ada disini, mengikuti waktu yang berjalan tanpa berpikir untuk melanjutkan apa yang ku punya. Tapi ketika kau datang dan kau selalu mengatakan suaraku sangat indah, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayai itu,"

"Suaramu memang indah, aku tahu kau akan bernyanyi dengan baik, di panggung ini atau panggung-panggung yang jauh lebih besar dari ini,"

"Tidak, Kai. Bukan itu masalahnya,"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak. Ia membiarkan airmata itu mulai mengalir tanpa henti dari kelopaknya. Kai berdiri ingin menghampirinya tetapi ia menahan langkahnya karena Kyungsoo melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak ingin bernyanyi sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merasa diriku bernyanyi untukmu ketika kau tidak ada,"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketika telapak tangannya menutup wajah yang mulai basah karena airmata.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bernyanyi ketika kau tidak ada dibelakang atau dihadapanku. Aku takut keputusan ini menjadi sia-sia karena kau tidak ada dan aku kehilangan seseorang yang selalu mendukungku. Maaf, Kai,"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Bersama dengan tangisan yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada Kai. Pria yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini merasa hatinya sakit. Bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari Kyungsoo. Bagian dari dirinya terluka dan ia merasa tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo namun pria itu masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai melihat dirinya selemah ini. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya cemas karena ia yang menangis seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai melihat semburat merah di pipinya yang bukan karena perasaan bahagia ketika ia bertemu Kai, melainkan kepedihan yang menggoresnya.

"Kyung," Kai berusaha memanggilnya dengan tenang dan melangkah satu kali. Kyungsoo masih bersikeras melangkah mundur.

Kyungsoo membuka telapaknya dan menunduk.

"Kai, aku takut semua keadaan menjadi buruk nantinya dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendapati diriku menangis sendirian. Aku tidak ingin merindukanmu hingga badanku sakit, memohon, dan menyesal. Aku takut penyesalan itu membunuhku secara perlahan ketika aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa semua hal yang kulakukan untuk membuat orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus itu kembali, ia tidak akan pernah kembali,"

Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terjatuh kelantai dengan tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya. Emosi ini terlalu menguras energinya dan ia tidak bisa menahan airmata yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan dihadapan Kai. Pandangannya kosong, merasakan perasaannya yang hampa dan tenggelam kedalam kesedihan yang mencekiknya.

Pria _tan_ itu menghampiri Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan erat sementara Kyungsoo hanya membeku dan membiarkan airmata itu terus mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau selalu bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Ucapan Kai seolah membiusnya. "Kau bilang tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayaiku. Berarti kau juga harus percaya padaku kali ini,"

Kai menyembunyikan kepedihan yang menikam hatinya. Degup jantung itu merusak tubuhnya tapi ia harus terlihat baik sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis karena melihatnya meneteskan airmata. Karena sampai kapanpun, ia tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ketika angin menusuk tulangnya, matahari menguapkan sisa nyawanya, dan hujan membawa semua kenangan mereka, ia ingin tinggal disini bersama Kyungsoo.

Ruangan ini menggemakan isakan Kyungsoo yang mulai menjadi. Kai tidak bisa merekam suara Kyungsoo tadi, pikirannya kacau. Yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah isakan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak ingin disimpannya. Ia ingin memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menangis, itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya hingga membuat tulangnya sakit.

"Kyung, aku menghilang ketika kau tertidur dan apakah kau tahu aku sangat benci akan hal itu. Aku datang dan hadir hanya ketika kau menulis ceritamu. Begitupula aku akan hilang ketika tulisanmu selesai. Tapi kau tahu aku ingin tinggal. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi waktu akan tetap membawaku pergi suatu saat nanti dan kau akan bisa menerimanya,"

"Tidak..Tidak.. Tidak, Kai. Kau akan tetap disini,"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai nanar, membiarkan tetes airmatanya melesak keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau akan menyelesaikan bukumu. Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dengan ketidak-hadiranku karena aku juga akan menghilang ketika kau tertidur, _kan_?"

Kai berusaha keras mengukir senyum di sudut bibirnya, menyakinkan pria yang sangat ia cintai ini bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Kyungsoo tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusannya, dan ia akan dengan mudah melupakan Kai.

Tapi hati Kyungsoo menolak mempercayai pria itu sekarang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia ingin menepis perasaan itu. Perasaan dimana ia tidak berdaya dihadapan Kai dan tidak bisa lagi menghentikan airmatanya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu semua, Kyung. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menangis dan merasa menyesal kalau kau bisa menerima itu semua terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang memang seharusnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Walaupun airmata itu menyakitkan baginya, ia ingin Kyungsoo berhenti mengeluarkan bulir itu setelah ini. Termasuk setelah dirinya pergi. Pipi Kyungsoo merona menandakan kepedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya, bibirnya kering dan pucat. Kai mencium pria dihadapannya dengan segala harapan, ia ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia akan tetap bersama Kyungsoo walaupun waktu membawa bayangannya pergi.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kyung,"<p>

Orang yang dipanggil itu sontak menoleh pada asal suara yang setengah berteriak itu diikuti dengan langkah setengah berlari. Buru-buru Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya yang dari tadi asik menikmati kehangatan dari gelas yang berisi _Espresso_ panas.

"Hai, Chen. Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam, kau tahu,"

Jongdae menyeringai tak bersalah, sikapnya masih belum berubah sejak kelulusan beberapa minggu lalu dan selama itu pula Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Jadi, disinilah mereka.

Kedua orang itu, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, sahabat sehidup semati–menurut ucapan berlebihannya Jongdae, berada di sebuah _café_ sederhana tetapi cukup nyaman dan elegan. Design ruangan yang bernuansa _lounges_ hotel bintang lima dengan lantai kayu berwarna cerah. Belum lagi wangi coklat yang memenuhi ruangan ini bersama kursi merah empuk yang nyaman membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin beranjak. Bahkan ada _mini_ _bar_ di sudut ruangan tempat _Espresso_-nya dibuat langsung. Lampu kristal kecil yang bergelantungan membuatnya terasa nyaman dengan gelombang cahaya ruangan ini. Ditambah tumbuhan hias kecil yang ditanam tergantung diluar ruangan kaca ini semakin membuat pemandangan tempat ini begitu menarik, salah satu contohnya _baby's breath_. Singkatnya, tempat ini nyaris mendekati kata sempurna bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyung," Kata Jongdae jujur. Ia memang sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ia merasa bersalah karena jarang berkomunikasi dengan sahabatnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setelah lulus saat itu, banyak kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Dimulai dari tes masuk universitas, kursus, bekerja, dan berkencan –tentu saja.

"Oh ya, berbicara mengenai itu, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Minseok? Baik-baik saja,kan? Aku merindukannya," Papar Kyungsoo setengah terkekeh.

"Ya, semua aman terkendali," Jongdae memberikan _thumbs up_ untuk Kyungsoo, meyakinkannya semua baik-baik saja.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku mengatakan itu padanya, mungkin kau akan terkejut. Tapi ini serius, Kyung, aku melakukannya," Tawa Jongdae meledak ketika ia mengingat hari itu. Dimana jantungnya hampir keluar karena berdetak terlalu keras dan ia harus bersusah payah mengendalikan dirinya didepan Minseok.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kyungsoo bertanya seolah tertarik akan topik ini dan menginginkan Jongdae bercerita lebih banyak.

"Kau tahu Minseok sangat menyukai fotografi, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikiranku. Entah apa yang terjadi, beberapa minggu sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku selalu mengambil fotonya setiap kami bertemu. Di _café_, mobil, _studio_-nya, atau dimanapun itu. Lalu kumpulan foto itu kupajang di tempat ia memamerkan hasil karyanya. Dan ya, kau tahu ia terkejut ketika ia memandu orang-orang yang ingin melihat hasil fotonya, namun yang ada hanya foto wajah manisnya,"

Jongdae tertawa ketika ia mengingat-ingat betapa tersipunya Minseok saat ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun kepada _client_-_client_ nya.

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya mengucapkan kalimat manis kepada Minseok, atau merayunya agar ingin memacari si mulut bocor Chen walaupun itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau hebat, Chen!" puji Kyungsoo sumringah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan novelmu? Editormu pasti sudah mengejar _deadline_-nya,"

Dan Jongdae menebak dengan tepat,

"_Yeap_, itu benar."

"Lalu kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya kosong entah kemana. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa menjawab ini dengan pasti, "Sudah hampir selesai,"

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku yakin bukumu akan laris di pasaran. Kemudian kau akan menggelar konferensi pers untuk menandatangani bukumu sendiri yang sudah dibeli oleh penggemarmu. Dan aku akan mengatakan, D.O-nim, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu juga?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli ketika Jongdae bersikap layaknya gadis-gadis remaja yang menyukai cerita yang Kyungsoo post di _blog_-nya.

Jongdae bercanda, dan itu sedikit membuat hati Kyungsoo membaik setelah ia menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

_"...Kau selalu bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik."_

Setelah memikirkannya semalaman, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah ide. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun. Ia pikir ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting-atau memang ia menginginkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo bangun dan meraih _PC_ _mobile_ nya. Dibalik tirai jendela yang masih melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari yang mulai terang, jemari Kyungsoo tampak mengetik sesuatu. Tatapannya fokus walaupun ia mulai berusaha mengendalikan hatinya yang tidak karuan untuk kesekian kalinya. ia tidak terlalu peduli lagi kali ini, perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang membohongi dirinya, membuat batinnya merasa bersalah, atau apapun itu.

Tak lama Kyungsoo menutup _mobile PC_-nya dan kembali masuk kedalam selimut dan meringkuk. Memejamkan matanya, setidaknya untuk berpura-pura tertidur.

Deg.

Perasaan itu muncul lagi, Kyungsoo merasa hatinya bergetar karena bahagia dan ia ingin menyembunyikannya kali ini.

Seseorang tengah berbaring disampingnya dengan tenang. Benar, itu Kai. Pria _tan_ itu terlelap disamping Kyungsoo sekarang. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan orang yang dipeluknya tidak melakukan apapun. Selama setengah jam ruangan itu hening, tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kai tertidur dan begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

_Atau Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya._

Kemudian ia terjaga. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya dan ia dapat melihat Kai disampingnya.

Kai disini.

Kai telah menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka mata setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengukir sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai menyambutnya di pagi hari. Ia tidak peduli kalau ini semua terlihat menyedihkan, karena sudah sejak lama Kyungsoo ingin Kai tetap disampingnya ketika ia bangun dari mimpinya.

Langit terasa lebih cerah sejak setengah jam yang lalu, entahlah. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia dengan kepura-puraan yang menyedihkan.

"Pagi,"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan masalah itu lebih jauh lagi daripada harus berakhir dengan sesak di dadanya. Lebih baik ia mengganggu pria yang sedang terlelap disampingnya.

"Hm, pagi," Kai menjawabnya dengan suara parau karena tenggorokan yang begitu kering baginya.

"Cepat bangun. Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan. Berniat menemaniku?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menengadah membuat membuat mata bulatnya tampak lebih besar dan imut bagi Kai. Dan Kai, langsung mencuri morning kiss yang belum Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

"Kau belum sikat gigi, Kai," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin _morning_ _kiss_-ku,"

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membantah, Kai segera menambahkan, "tentunya sesaat sebelum sikat gigi," katanya dengan senyuman miring dengan mata terpejam yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak dapat jatah untuk beberapa kedepan!"

Iya, memang benar–itupun kalau Kyungsoo bisa tahan untuk menolak pesona Kai yang terlalu menggoda terutama ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, termasuk bibir merah muda Kyungsoo.

Kai buru-buru membuka matanya bahkan ketika berkas-berkas nyawanya belum terkumpul ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kecil Kyungsoo.

"Well, the more you refuse, the more I'll get"

Senyum miring itu lagi membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Ia ingin beranjak sekarang juga, dan harusnya itu berhasil kalau saja Kai tidak menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya ketika ia berbalik membelakangi pria _tan_ itu.

Dan Kai sekali lagi mencium Kyungsoo. Kali ini dari belakang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mendapat jatah untuk seminggu kedepan!"

Kyungsoo berkata horor namun hanya dibalas dengan seringaian meremehkan dari Kai, ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghilang di pintu kamar mandi, menyegarkan dirinya dengan bulir air dingin karena terlalu menguras tenaga untuk melawan pria yang masih _bergolek_ di ranjangnya.

"Cepat mandi," perintah Kyungsoo

"Mandi bersama?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah mandi?"

Kyungsoo menyeret tubuh Kai yang tidak menunjukkan pergeseran apapun dari ranjang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin dimandikan. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak,"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sedikit lebih horor kali ini.

"Okay, okay. Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman sekali lagi,"

"Kai, cepat mandi dan hilangkan pikiran kotormu-"

Dan pria itu kembali merampas ciuman Kyungsoo sekaligus memotong kalimatnya yang belum selesai dengan tidak sopan. Buru-buru Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi sebelum ia harus mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo yang terdengar mengerikan. "Hh.. Jatah," Kai bergumam, menurutnya itu omong kosong karena Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur. Hari ini ia akan membuat sarapan sederhana yang sedikit dimodifikasi olehnya. Mangkuk, sumpit, gelas, dan beberapa hal lain yang sekarang bisa ditangkap oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Duduk dan makanlah,"

"Ah, _right_. Kalau enak maka tidak ada komentar, kalau tidak enak maka kau harus mendengarkan _chef_ ini berbicara. _Deal_?"

Kai bertingkah layaknya ia bisa masak seratus kali lebih baik dan Kyungsoo, membuat pria itu berdecak kesal dan mendorong bahu Kai dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk dan makan.

"Makan, dan berhenti berbicara. _Okay_?"

Kyungsoo kembali ke _pantry_ dan mengambil makanannya sendiri. Kai mengangguk ketika suapan pertama berhasil memanjakan lidahnya tapi ia tidak akan mengakui itu.

Kyungsooo tahu Kai terlalu bernafsu pada makanannya karena ia tidak ingin melewatnya satu tetes pun kuah yang tersisa di mangkuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang tampak jauh lebih berseri ketika perutnya diisi sesuatu.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini?"

"Sekolah," Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Ada buku-buku yang masih tertinggal di loker sehingga aku harus mengambilnya daripada dibuang,"

"Kyung, kau benar-benar harus hiatus membaca buku. Kau bahkan sudah libur dan-"

Kai memutar bolamatanya malas, tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya jika ia menjadi Kyungsoo yang super sibuk dengan buku-buku itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Bilang saja kau tidak ingin cemburu karena buku-buku itu, kan?"

Kai tersipu dan itu tampak lucu bagi Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan lebih dulu setelah meraih _sweater_-nya dan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh bayangan dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo membereskan urusannya dengan loker sekolah, barang-barang yang ia tinggal dikelas setelah ujian terakhir beberapa minggu lalu dan berbincang sebentar dengan tukang bersih-bersih sekolahnya. Hingga Kai bosan untuk terus mengikutinya tanpa melakukan apapun. Berkali-kali bayangan itu menorehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo memastikan apakah Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Ia lebih memilih duduk sendirian daripada harus mendengarkan obrolan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kau pasti bosan," suara Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah tertidur seharian dan bangun lagi dan kau baru selesai," katanya berlebihan, entah sejak kapan Kai menjadi seperti Jongdae. Kyungsoo hanya berharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi dua orang seperti tipe Jongdae.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju tempat yang tidak asing. Tempat yang masih sangat diingat oleh benaknya dan sepertinya memori itu tidak akan terhapus.

"Kaisoo! Dimana dia?"

Kai melangkah mencari kelinci kecil putih itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihatnya dan sepertinya ia merindukan bulu halus Kaisoo.

"Sepertinya disana," kata Kyungsoo sambal menunjuk arah timur. Kai berlari mengejarnya dan menggendongnya.

"Kau bertambah gemuk," Kyungsoo berbicara seperti Kaisoo mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku?"

Nyatanya, pertanyaan Kai jauh lebih aneh lagi. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan tertawa geli. "Apa aku salah bertanya mengenai itu? Bisa saja ia sudah lupa,"

Kai membela dirinya sambil terus mengelus bulu halus Kaisoo.

"Tidak, hanya teringat ketika pertama kali kau terlihat takut padanya. Itu lucu sekali," Kyungsoo berbohong dan itu berhasil membuat Kai tersipu bahkan terdiam seribu kata karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kyungsoo dan Kai, Kaisoo juga ikut, akhirnya duduk di bangku taman yang terlihat masih kuat untuk menopang tubuh mereka.

"Kai,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melihat kau menari,"

Kai spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke manik mata Kyungsoo, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo meminta sesuatu darinya seperti barusan dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa aneh. Ia bahkan tidak merasa ia baik dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya tetapi pria itu, mungkin berpikir demikian.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai melepaskan kelinci yang masih berada dipangkuannya untuk pergi dan ia berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo dalam dengan sorot mata yang sulit dimengerti.

_Kyungsoo akan merindukan ini semua._

Kai melangkah mundur dan memulainya. Ia tahu semua ini tidak akan seindah yang diharapkan Kyungsoo, tetapi ia ingin mencoba. Berusaha memberikan apapun yang pria itu inginkan karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta padanya dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Menyakitkan dan Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Kai bergerak layaknya _fireflies_ yang indah. Ketika tubuhnya bergerak, semua itu mengartikan ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Gerakan itu menunjukkan ia mengagumi Kyungsoo jauh lebih dalam dari Kyungsoo yang selalu terpesona padanya. Bagaimana cara Kai tersenyum ketika ia berputar, bagaimana caranya menyentuh surai rambut yang jatuh berantakan, semua itu akan menjadi yang terindah di benak Kyungsoo.

_Across the ocean, across the sea_

_Starting to forget the way you looked at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky_

_Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes_

_Through the storm and through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright_

_Through the long nights _

_And the bright lights_

_Don't you worry_

_Oh, I love you_

_And everything's gonna be alright_

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too,_

_Baby we can make it through, anything_

_'Cause everything's gonna be alright_

Kai memberikan suara terbaiknya ketika tarian itu masih berlangsung. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dengan nada-nada yang indah tanpa pernah dirancang oleh benaknya. Semua kalimat itu memang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya yang sekaligus menjadi pembuatnya.

_When the fiction loves his author.._

Banyak hal yang Kai sadari walaupun ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengetahui apapun. Kyungsoo kecewa, sedih, menangis, semua itu karenanya. Ketika tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa menjadi sandaran Kyungsoo nanti, Kai ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ketika Kyungsoo menangis karena bayangannya, semua itu akan membaik karena pada kenyatannya, Kai selalu disini. Ia selalu bersama pria yang sangat ia cintai sampai kapanpun itu. Ia akan tetap tinggal untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo, tidak perlu tahu keberadaan bayangan itu. Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan segala hal seperti saat bayangan itu tidak pernah muncul. Ketika tidak ada satupun hal yang mengganggu hidupnya. Tidak akan ada lagi airmata yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo seperti hari-hari kemarin. Kai ingin sebuah _ending_ yang bahagia. Ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia ingin kekasihnya membiarkannya pergi tanpa harus merasa kehilangan. Kyungsoo akan selalu memilikinya dan perasaan itu akan tetap terus mengalir karena Kai, bayangan itu tidak pernah berencana untuk berhenti mencintai Kyungsoo.

Tokoh fiksi itu ingin mengambil alih atas perasaannya sendiri, dan bisa ia pastikan, ia mencintai Kyungsoo jauh lebih dalam dari yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Tapi hanya satu hal yang ia mengerti dengan jelas, mencintai Kyungsoo bukan hal yang membuat batinnya tersiksa melainkan hal paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan. Menari dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan untuk seseorang. Kai ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang takut kehilangan, bukan dirinya yang sekuat itu untuk pergi begitu saja, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis terlalu banyak.

"_Cause everything gonna be.. Alright,"_

Kai menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia selesai dan pada saat itu juga Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berdiri, berlari dan berhamburan memeluk bayangan itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya di balut oleh tubuh hangat sosok yang terlalu ia cintai.

Kyungsoo membiarkan bulir airmatanya menetes kali ini, tetapi bukan lagi perasaan yang membuatnya sakit. Karena kepedihan itu telah diganti oleh kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia bisa melihat Kai menari. Kyungsoo bahagia ketika ia bisa melihat bukan goresan sedih yang terlukis, tetapi Kai membuat segala hal termasuk dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Perasaan hampa itu telah sirna bersama dengan hembusan angin yang menguapkan segala perih di hatinya.

Kalimat terakhir itu berakhir dengan ciuman hangat di kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merekam semua detik yang terus saja berlalu. Ia ingin menanamkan rasa hangat itu di hatinya, sentuhan itu, dan segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Kai. Ia ingin menyimpan lebih banyak waktu untuk pria tan itu.

"Bagaimana? Seseorang ingin berkomentar?" Kai tersenyum pada pria yang sedang menghapus airmata di sudut maniknya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum simpul penuh makna, "Aku mencintaimu, Kai,"

Kai tertawa. Kedua tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo dan mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dibalik tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

"_I love you better than yours,"_

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan berdampingan disisi jalanan yang tampak lengang. Malam sudah tiba sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo mengayunkan _paper bag_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sambil bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan pria disampingnya tadi.

"Kau sangat menyukai lagunya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyumnya.

Memasuki tahun baru, suhu udara mulai naik. Pohon-pohon meranggas dan beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo mendapati jalan setapak dilapisi oleh salju putih yang tidak begitu tebal, tetapi cukup membuat langkah kakinya gontai. Banyak kedai dengan cahaya lampu yang memantul masih aktif dan terlihat begitu hangat. Lampu ditepi jalan membuat suasana semakin melankolis tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu semua cukup indah. Bahkan sebagian pohon kota ini sudah dihiasi oleh hiasan lampu natal berwarna-warni yang eksotis dan mengaggumkan.

"Dekorasinya indah. Tetapi aku lebih menyukai wajahmu,"

Kai memulai kalimatnya yang aneh dan menggelitik perut Kyungsoo, "Sejak kapan kau jadi _cheesy_ seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Kai memeluknya lebih kuat sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Mereka sampai di _lobby_ apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Kai, lebih baik kau masuk dulu, aku akan pergi sebentar,"

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Tidak akan lama, buatkan aku makan malam, ya?"

Kyungsoo perlahan menjauh dari hadapan Kai sambil melempar senyumnya dan pria itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo sudah yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini dan ia akan melakukannya.

Pria bermata bulat indah itu masuk kedalam sebuah _flat_ yang cukup mewah baginya dan seseorang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Benar, ini sudah selesai,"

"Oh, benarkah? _Anyway,_ silahkan masuk kita bisa mengobrol di dalam, Kyung,"

Pria pirang itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa empuk mewahnya namun ia menolak.

"Tidak perlu, _ge_. Aku sedang buru-buru,"

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kukabari jika sudah dipublikasikan,"

Ucapannya membuat jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memaksakan sebuah senyum dan menghilang dari hadapan pemilik rumah. Ia akan kembali sekarang dan secepat mungkin. Langkah kaki yang tidak lagi konstan dan tubuhnya lunglai entah mengapa. Kyungsoo harus bertahan setidaknya hingga ia sampai di apartemennya dan melihat Kai masih disana. Ia ingin Kai memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang mulai memburuk. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, ia tidak ingin menangis ditengah jalan yang masih banyak dilalui oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo memohon pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak serapuh ini. Ia harus bisa melewati menit ini, hari ini.

"Aku pulang,"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghapus sesuatu yang ingin mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan berusaha bernafas dengan baik.

"Mengapa lama se–" Kai terkejut ketika ia mendapatkan wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, rambutnya tidak tertata dan suara yang ia tangkap tadi terdengar serak dan parau.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghapus bekas-bekas airmata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Wajahnya mengukir sebuah senyum ketika ia tahu Kai masih disini.

"K-kai," kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan terdengar bergetar dan ia langsung memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai memeluknya dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo masih sibuk untuk menghentikan genangan airmata di pelupuknya yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap Kai.

"Aku tidak apa,"

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Ia tahu ia masih punya kesempatan. Kai kembali memeluknya.

"Aku masih disini, Kyung. Jangan khawatir,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu Kai akan selalu berada disisinya, bersamanya. Pria itu tidak akan kemana-mana. Kai masih harus memberikannya banyak hal, setidaknya untuk beberapa detik kedepan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malammu tanpa membakar dapurmu,"

Pria itu tersenyum berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang semakin buruk ini. Ia tidak ingin semua berakhir dengan kesedihan dan semua yang ia lakukan seharian ini sia-sia. Kyungsoo harus bahagia malam ini setelah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Kai beranjak ke dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk mie instan sederhana yang hanya bisa dibuatnya. Kyungsoo menerimanya namun tidak bisa ia habiskan. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan selera makannya.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku kenyang,"

"Tidak apa, jangan dipaksakan," Kai membantu Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan benda itu diatas meja.

Kyungsoo melepas _sweater_ yang sudah ia kenakan dari pagi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih nyaman.

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Ia berdiri disana beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bayangan itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo ingin berada disini malam ini. Terjaga sepanjang malam, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Atau ia salah dalam mengambil keputusannya. Karena semakin ia melihat bayangan itu, semakin sulit baginya untuk melepas. Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Kyung,"

"Hm?"

Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar karena menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa diucapkan olehnya. Kai memeluknya dari belakang, membiarkan hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi,"

Suaranya bergetar, Kai bisa merasakan itu.

Untuk hari ini, Kyungsoo mempertanyakan hidupnya. Besok, lusa, atau tahun depan, Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Kau akan terus mempercayaiku, _kan_?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering. Sesuatu berat seperti menimpanya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindari itu semua.

Kai membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Kai mendaratkan bibirnya di kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo karena tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa mereka ucapkan. Kai tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin lagi bisa mengatakan apapun padanya atau yang keluar hanya isakan. Kyungsoo tahu Kai tidak suka mendengar itu sehingga ia memilih diam. Membiarkan Kai mencium kening, kelopak mata, pipi, dan bibirnya. Pria tan itu menggendongnya menuju ranjang dengan hati-hati. Menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mendekapnya erat.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan bertemu besok. _Okay_?"

Kyungsoo mengukir senyum ditengah mata yang mulai memerah, menyetujui apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Mimpi indah,"

Dan Kai memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk terlelap. Kyungsoo menatap wajah dihadapannya nanar. Ia harap pria itu benar-benar tertidur sehingga ia bisa mengatakan apapun untuk yang terakhir pada bayangan itu tanpa perlu didengar olehnya.

"Besok pagi akan menjadi hari seperti biasanya ketika kita bertemu. Aku janji,"

Hatinya bergetar ketika ia mengucapkannya, membiarkan airmata itu menetes dan Kyungsoo mencium bayangan disampingnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia harap ia masih bisa melakukan ini untuk besok malam, dua hari yang akan datang, atau selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

ga ada chingchong deh buat kali ini, bolt sekarat /smooches/


	15. Chapter 15

**The Last Chapter: Chapter 15**

.

.

.

**Story**_** published.**_

_January 14__th__ , 2013_

Seseorang masih berjalan ditempat ini, satu ruas jalan yang hampir tak ada lagi satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Mencoba berbaur bersama lampu jalanan yang remang. Malam yang benar-benar gelap dan sunyi hingga ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sesekali udara yang berhembus kuat menerpa _coat_ coklat mudanya. Kyungsoo merasa langkah kakinya gontai bersama dengan sepatu sederhana yang melindungi telapak kakinya. Ia merapatkan _coat_ miliknya dan meniup telapak tangan yang terlalu dingin kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik saku mantel. Mencoba untuk menghirup udara yang menusuk relung hidung rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Langkah kaki yang cepat daritadi bahkan tidak membawanya sampai di suatu tempat membuatnya menyerah dan memperlambat langkahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tenang dan mengatur debar jantung yang seperti hampir meledak. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia mencoba memejamkan mata seolah menahan segala gejolak kesedihan yang tidak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Bulir-bulir salju turun bersama tetesan airmata yang sudah disimpan sejak tadi, kini mengalir bebas di pipinya.

Kyungsoo berhenti disini. Setelah satu jam berjalan untuk mencarinya, ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menggigil, mencoba untuk memadamkan perasaan kecewa yang telalu dalam. Ia harap perasaan ini bisa menjadi abu dan tertiup bersama angin. Pikirannya melayang pada waktu-waktu lalu ketika ia terduduk di sebuah bangku taman dan membuka _tablet_-nya. Notifikasi itu terus datang membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mengulas sebuah senyum kecil di sudut bibir.

Pesan-pesan itu berhasil membuat hatinya perlahan membaik. Satu jam yang ia lakukan tidak sia-sia. Ketika orang-orang itu–penggemarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang baik mengenai tulisan yang pernah dibuatnya, ketika namanya mulai dikenal, dan buku itu laris dipasaran, tidak jarang Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Membiarkan perasaan yang selalu kembali hinggap di hatinya menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Memori bahagia yang telah usang tak jarang diputar kembali oleh benaknya, betapa ia ingin kembali saat itu.

Kai.

Nama itu sangat ia rindukan sekarang. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ia mengingat-ingat bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, bahkan kecewa karenanya. Ada saat dimana rasa kehilangan menghampiri dan detik itu datang membuatnya mempertanyakan hidupnya. Mengapa dirinya? Mengapa Kai? Mengapa mereka.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana. Secarik kertas kecil yang tidak begitu tipis tapi mengkilap. Kertas itu membuatnya kembali ke masa itu lagi. Ia ingat saat itu untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengabadikan _moment_ itu dengan sebuah foto. Mungkin secarik kertas kosong itu terlihat tidak berharga, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo benda itu selalu mengingatkannya akan segala hal mengenai seseorang. Walau untuk berapa kali pun Kyungsoo menatapnya, Kai tidak akan terlihat disana. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan senyuman Kai dibenaknya. Dan itu semua cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengerti sebuah kisah dibalik kisah yang kubuat. Apa yang sudah kulewati untuk melangkah sejauh ini, mengambil salah satu keputusan final dalam hidupku, bukanlah untuk apapun, hanya untuk seseorang yang selalu mengatakan,

_aku ingin tinggal untuk selamanya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa memulai dan selalu bisa mengakhirinya dengan baik_,"

Karena kejaiban itu telah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan hidupnya, _membiarkan segala hal yang ia tulis menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang berakhir dengan semestinya_. Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo akan pulang bersama dengan bayangan Kai dihatinya.

_I always be a beam of your light and a sound of your breath. If there was no second for me to come, Kaisoo will always reminds you that I love you better than yours. I love you and everything's gonna be alright. –Kai. _

_~DEAR AUTHOR~_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>EPILOGUE<em>**

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berdiri bersandar di batang pohon tempat berteduh favoritnya ketika ia masih sekolah dulu. Semenjak kelulusan –dan kepergian Kai– tak jarang ia melamun. Memikirkan hal-hal yang semestinya ia lakukan sebelum novelnya selesai dan menjadi best-seller selama seminggu. Setidaknya itu tidak buruk sebagai permulaan. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengadah menatap langit, lalu tersenyum. Ia amat berterima-kasih telah diberi kesempatan untuk mempunyai 'kemampuan spesial' yang telah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Termasuk mencintai dan melepas.

Seketika pikirannya melayang ke memori beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tak tahu mengapa dulu ketika Kai menghilang untuk selamanya, dirinya benar-benar rapuh –benar, ia bahkan hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena melamun saat menyetir– seakan ia tak berdaya tanpa Kai di sisinya. Namun bersyukurlah ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Jongdae yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya, ia berhasil _pulih_. Oh, soal Jongdae dan lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu, mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan dengan Minseok yang sering bertamu ke apartemennya bersama si mulut bocor itu dan ber-_lovey-dovey_ ria. Kyungsoo senang sahabatnya sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Yang kedua, soal si lelaki muda berwajah dinding, Oh Sehun. Jangankan kalian, bahkan Kyungsoo saja kaget setengah mati ketika sebuah amplop tebal terselip di kotak surat apartemennya. Ia akan segera menikah, dengan Lu-_ge_ tentu saja. Tak perlu heran karena Sehun memanglah nekat. Awalnya Luhan ragu, namun ketika si lelaki berkulit putih itu datang ke rumahnya dengan sebuket bunga dan sebuah cincin sambil berlutut dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat romantis, mana mungkin ia sanggup menolak bocah yang sudah lama ia sayangi itu. Sekarang mereka sedang berlibur ke Paris untuk _honeymoon_. _Yeah_, pengantin baru. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tak merasa iri atau sejenisnya. Ia malah turut senang atas mereka berdua.

Yang ketiga, Baekhyun. Lelaki bermata lebih sipit darinya itu tentu sudah lulus terlebih dulu daripadanya. Keadaannya jauh dari kata 'buruk'. Ia baik-baik saja. _And_ _he really is_. Jika kalian mengira ia bersama dengan Yifan sekarang, kalian benar. Hubungan mereka juga jauh dari kata buruk. Mereka harmonis, syukurlah. Kyungsoo belajar banyak dari _sunbae_ yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_-nya sendiri. Darinya, Kyungsoo belajar untuk _melepas_. Awalnya memang sangat sulit, tapi seiring waktu berjalan seseorang dapat berubah, bukan? Baekhyun bahagia dengan Yifan, dan Kyungsoo juga bahagia akan itu.

Yang keempat, Yifan. Yang Kyungsoo hanya tahu adalah lelaki kelewat tinggi itu sudah sehat dan ia bahagia akan hal itu.

Yang terakhir, dirinya sendiri. Do Kyungsoo. Ia masih nyaman tinggal bersama kenangan-kenangan itu. Tak jarang ia menangis, menangisi waktu yang telah ia lewati dengan bayangan berkulit _tan_ itu. Kyungsoo dan Kai pernah mengambil beberapa _selfie_ di ponselnya namun hasilnya nihil. Si _tan_ tak pernah muncul di foto-foto itu. Kai hanya muncul di memori Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo.

Si lelaki bermata bulat itu melirik jam arloji yang baru ia beli minggu lalu. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering.

"_Hey, Satan-soo! Kau dimana? Cepat kesini, acara reuninya sudah mau dimulai!_" Kyungsoo harus sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sehatnya lantaran suara sahabat bermulut bocornya itu terlalu memekakkan telinga.

"Will be there in a minute," Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sesosok makhluk putih kecil membuatnya tersenyum tipis dan menghampirinya. Kelinci putih itu mengendus-endus telapak tangan Kyungsoo ketika ia mengelus kepala kelinci itu. Seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Kau selalu bisa mengakhirinya dengan baik."_

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chingchongs:<strong>

Huwaaaaa akhirnya end jugaaaaa

sesuai ekspektasi cerita ini bisa tembus 100+ reviews dan berakhir di bulan Desember... tepat setahun acc ffn ini hohoho

seperti biasa, akan ada cerita baru hehehe teasernya baru akan di post pas christmas nanti so please look forward for it! :3 dan kabar gembira, rate nya kemungkinan besar adalah 17+ alias M~~~

buat yang mau sekuel ceritaku yang 'The Grown Up Sehun', nanti akan dibuatkan kalo sempet ya~ hehehe

Terima kasih banyak buat yang uda ngikutin ff debut aku ini dan aku minta maaf kalo critanya makin nge gaje atau kurang berkenan /deep bow/ skali lagi, gamsahamnida!

P.S.: _Selamat menjalankan UAS hohoho semoga nilai kalian bagus2~ _

.

Best regards,

-exoblackpepper-


End file.
